The Everlasting Stains of Blood and Darkness
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: "What do you mean?"   The doctor looked at Bakura, not really sure how to say it, but took a deep breath and decided to be blunt.   "Ryou Bakura is in a coma."   The drama, the yaoi, and the romance. YYxYxM, RxB, MxM, SxJ, MxR later on. Tea bashing! Death
1. Ryou and Bakura Friend or Foe?

Me: Does this even count as a oneshot? NO!  
Keiichiro: She owns nothing.

Angel and Demon

Blood. It was everywhere.

It coated the walls, the floor, the furniture, and the snowy-white locks of the poor teen that lay within the pool of it, his clothing torn.

His yami watched him for a moment, twirling the knife in his hands. The weakling disobeyed him, going off with his friends when he was told not to. When he got home, Bakura made sure that his 'aibou' remembers his place next time and stays away from the Pharaoh no baka.

Yet, at the same time, the remorse was there. It was now combined with guilt, making it much worse and giving him a headache.

Kicking him one more time, the yami went back to the ring, barely hearing his hikari cough, then sob.

Ryou didn't know how long he cried, but when he found the strength to get off the floor, it was close to seven. He dragged himself to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes, and starting the shower. While waiting for it to warm up, he took a look at himself in the mirror.

He was very pale, his skin a milky white. No one would notice this, for his skin was decorated with bruises in all stages of healing, many of them black. The joints on his fingers, toes, and knees were swollen and caked with drying blood, some having open wounds upon them. his hair was now dyed red and laid limp upon his shoulders, sticking to his backside, where more bruises decorated his body. His eyes were dull, listless, and long lost that spark of life within them, like the eyes of a corpse.

Ryou sighed. He was a pale shadow of himself, one very few notice.

He stepped into the shower and began to wash the blood away, hissing as the soap hit open wounds. As he began to wash his hair, he then noticed something new on his arm. He twisted and turn slowly to see the slash marks his yami made were actually hieroglyphics. He nearly began to cry again as he read what they said:

"Property of Yami Bakura, no other."

* * * *

Morning came as always. Ryou groaned as his newest, and oldest, injuries sent pain spiraling throughout his body, almost making him collapse. He grabs the bottle of aspirin on the table and swallowed a few pills as he went to get ready for school.

After another shower, making sure his hair was white again, he went to the mirror to check his face and neck, making sure no marks were there. He spot one bruise creeping up his neck and he grab some make up to cover it up. He didn't want anyone questioning about it, for not only would that person be sent to the Shadow Realm, but he would receive tenfold of Bakura's 'lessons'.

Ryou sighed, a tear slipping down his cheek. He loved Bakura, his other half, but the yami only hated him. It seemed natural for light to love and darkness to hate, so the bearer of the Ring believed. This was how he lived his life after finding out his feelings for the white-haired devil: he kept his silence while Bakura beats him.

The mark was another thing on his mind as he walked out of the house for school: What did it mean? Did Bakura put it there out of jealousy, or just another means of self-torture? Ryou wanted to believe the first, but the latter won out, for Bakura knew of Ryou's desire of escaping the yami's grasp. This was just another means of stating that there was no escape from the white devil.

He had tried, so did his friends. Yami Yugi sent him to the Shadow Realm and gave him back his body, but Bakura somehow came back. Tristen threw the Ring into the forest at Duelist Kingdom, but the Ring returned along with the yami. Bakura even lost a Shadow Game to Yami Malik and sent back to the Shadow Realm, but he still came back. No matter what they did, he kept coming back, like a cat, and made his return well-known to Ryou.

The white-haired teen entered his classroom and, looking at his friends, wished for a yami like Yugi's, like he did everyday.

* * * *

"Hey Ryou. Would you like to come to the arcade with us?"

"No thanks Yugi. I got alot of homework to do and a test to study for."

"Okay," the young bearer of the puzzle smiled at him, buying the lie, as he ran to catch up with his friends. Ryou watch them off, feeling more lonely than before.

He began to head home, not knowing what Bakura had in mind, but vaguely had an idea. He wanted to dream of a life where he was happy: his dad was always home, he hanged out with his friends and go on adventures, he had a yami that loved him and protected him with his life. There were just that, dreams, dreams that made Ryou fall deeper into his depression.

As he passed an alleyway, he was grabbed by a large thug, and then pulled deeper into the alleyway, the stranger protruding a knife.

"Give me all your money kid," the attacker demanded, whose voice was familiar. Very familiar.

"Bandit Keith?"

"Wait a minute," the said thief took a good look at Ryou, "You're one of those punk's friends, aren't ya? Well, if it isn't my lucky day. Now hand over all you got or else."

"Or else what," Ryou stated, too caught up in his own depression to even think straight.

"Or else this," with that, the former Intercontinental Champion slowly unbutton his pants, "What ya don't give me I can always take in 'set payments'."

He was surprised when the white-haired teen laughed, which was not at all sane.

"You think you can scare me," Ryou, not knowing what he was feeling, but went with it, snapped, "Let me inform you that I have been through much worse than some petty little rape. I've been through Hell, have seen Hell, hell, I even met the frickin' devil while I was there! And you know what? I'm going to meet him again and he's going to hurt me more so than your stupid rape. Rape wouldn't even affect me!"

'This kid's nuts,' the blond thought as Ryou giggled madly. Deciding that messing with a nutcase would be a bad idea, he re-buttoned his pants and left, to which Ryou began walking home again laughing.

However, his laughter turned into sobs as it finally hit him what just happened. He hated acting like that, he wasn't crazy, not at all. He just wanted things to be the way they were, when his dad didn't immerse himself in his work, when he could hang out with friends, when he didn't had Bakura to beat him and forbade him to do anything fun or exciting.

He sighed, his breath shuddering, as he began crossing the street, never seeing the car coming.

* * * *

Bakura looked at the time for the fifth time that day. Five o'clock. Where the hell was that weakling?

He went downstairs to wait for him, looking out the window every now and then, noticing during his nap that there were three messages on the answering machine. With nothing better to do, he looked at it and pressed a button.

"This is Dr. Mikameru of the Domino Hospital. I'm looking for either Mr. James Bakura or his older brother, Bakura Ligister. If any of you receive this message, please report to the hospital immediately to sign-"

Bakura hit the button again, thinking it was a courtesy call.

"Ryou, it's dad. Sorry about this, but my plane is delayed for a few days because of roadwork. I'll try to be home as soon as possible and I'll make it up to you. Love you, bye."

'Wish I had a dad like that,' Bakura thought, remembering his abusive and raping father for a minute before going on to the last message.

"Ra damn it Tomb Robber," it was Yami, "Didn't you get the phone call from the hospital? I swear to Ra you're such a fucking bastard it's not even funny!"

The white-haired demon stopped that last message and dialed Yugi's house.

"Hello, Game Shop."

"Put the damn Pharaoh on the line," Bakura snarled at the overly innocent hikari. There was a shuffle, then Yami had the phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I wanna know what the fuck I did to get that message before I take it out on your hikari, Pharaoh," the yami growled.

"You still don't get it, do you," Yami's voice was full of anger, but it was mostly kept under control.

"What," Bakura shouted, "what the fuck is it? And where the hell is my aibou?"

'Wait, did I just call the weakling my aibou,' Bakura suddenly thought, but it was interrupted.

"You have no right to call him that," Yami snarled, "and when the hospital called your house, it WAS about Ryou!"  
"Just fucking spit it out already before I-"

"Ryou was hit by a car."

That stopped the threat from leaving Bakura's throat, all traces of anger fleeing and left him in shock. "What," he nearly squeaked.

"It was a hit and run," Yami's voice was low, but was increasing in volume, "He was dragged for four blocks before someone finally stop the drunk driver. He lost so much blood that my aibou's grandfather had to give the hospital permission TO FUCKING LET THEM TAKE RYOU INTO SURGERY!"

Bakura was too stunned to say anything. The guilt became worse a hundredfold, bringing fear and a menacing voice along with it.

'It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault.'

"Hello," Yami growled, then heard a bang, "Don't be fucking ignoring me Tomb Robber!"

Said Tomb Robber had fled out of the house.

* * * *

"Did you see that kid that came in here a few hours ago," one nurse asked her colleagues.

"Yeah," the second replied, "He was hit by some drunk that didn't stop for four blocks while the poor kid practically cling to the bumper!"

"I took that kid into emergency surgery," a third piped up, "His back, thighs, calves, and ankles were all devoid of skin! The poor kids was screaming the whole time before the doc gave him morphine."

"Where is his family," the second asked the first, "I thought they would be here by now."

"I tried calling the house, but no answer. Some family, I'll tell ya that."

They then heard heavy breathing and almost fell over in shock at the newcomer. He looked just like the kid they were talking about!

"Where," he began slowly, taking deep breaths from his long run, "...is...Ryou?"

"In surgery," one of the nurses replied, "He won't be out for awhile. You will need to sign some papers so the doctors can start his treatment after they are done."

'This day and age is so inhumane,' the former tomb raider thought as he was handed the forms and went to the waiting room. The forms weren't anything new; he had to fill them out before when Ryou broke his wrist during gym. He used Ryou's mother's last name so people wouldn't get suspicious about him, everyone believing him to be Ryou's older brother. Some older brother he was.

/ If you didn't keep beating him and let him be with his friends, then this would've never happen./

Bakura shot up from his seat, looking around for the source of the voice, but the room was empty. Shaking it off, he went back to the forms.

/ Isn't any of this getting through your thick skull?/

'Who the fuck is talking to me,' the white-haired fiend thought looking around again.

/ Numbskull, I'm in your mind. You won't find me out there, idiot./

'If you're my conscious,' Bakura stated to the voice, 'Then fuck off. I don't have time for you.'

/Oh, but I have time for you,/ it retorted, /Do you really think that by planting me so far into your mind that I would go away? Well, I'm back and here for revenge. What the hell were you thinking abusing Ryou like that? He a human being, not a rag doll!/

'It's my Ra given' right. He's so weak and pathetic.'

/Your right my invisible ass. He may lack in physical traits, but he makes it up with his strong spirit, a spirit you have very intention on breaking./

'He's too weak and trusting,' Bakura shot back, 'He needs to be taught how to be strong.'

/And you're the guy to do that? I bet your father would be very proud of ya for saying that./

'SHUT UP!'

/The truth hurts, don't it. Well, the mother fuckin' rapist would be proud of you for walking in his footsteps, beating on the one you love and making him feel worthless./

Bakura was silent about that. Did he really, truthfully, love Ryou? Looking at the facts, Bakura had noticed that whenever he hurt Ryou for the last several months, he would feel really guilty about it, like a knife going through his heart, but he always ignored that and retaliated that it was for Ryou's own good. He had to learn how to defend for himself, Ra only knows that Bakura couldn't protect him forever. Then there was the idea of someone touching what is his. Bakura knew for a fact that if anyone stole Ryou's innocence that he would never forgive himself. No one should've gone through what he did.

That when it hit him. Ryou was going through the same shit he had gone through. There were a few differences, like Bakura carving his mark on Ryou's left arm and that he never touched the young angel like that.

Wait a minute, angel?

/Why didn't you rape him yet, hmmm,/ the voice snickered, knowing it finally gotten through to the jackass, /I'm sure he would make a good lay, crying his eyes out as his innocence is stolen, his virgin blood coating the sheets-/

Bakura nearly screamed as he launched himself, stabbing the pen through the cushion of a harmless chair. Trying to get his anger under control, he looked around, trying to hear the voice, but it was gone.

Silently, he finished the forms and handed them to the receptionist, just as a doctor came out and called his name.

"Mr. Ligister?"

"Yes," Bakura nodded.

"I'm Dr. Mikameru, I called earlier about Ryou's accident, but you and your father weren't home, so called in Mr. Motou for permission to go ahead with the surgery."

Bakura almost groaned at that. Because James was gone on long trips, Sugoroku had signed the forms that allows him to give the hospital permission to let Ryou have surgery, blood transplants, etc.

"Our father's out on another trip and I was running some errands," the white-haired yami said calmly, wanting the doctor to get to the point.

"Okay then," Dr. Mikameru looked at his charts, "Ryou have some extended injuries, such as a broken arm and leg, fractured ribs, and internal bleeding that we caught in time and was given a blood transfusion. The skin upon his backside has been literally scraped off, so we placed a fine sheet of artificial skin to prevent further blood loss and infection. The skin will peel off after his body regrows the skin that was loss along his back, thighs, rear end, calves, and ankles. He will need to be confined to a wheelchair until his leg has healed, if he ever wakes up."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor looked at Bakura, not really sure how to say it, but took a deep breath and decided to be blunt.

"Ryou Bakura is in a coma."

Bakura slid to his knees at the doctor's words as all of Ryou's friends ran into the hospital catching only the last part of the report.

"A coma," Malik repeated, hoping he heard wrong. To his dismay, as well as the others, the doctor nodded.

"Oh God," Tristen muttered. Yami Malik hugged his hikari while Joey hugged a sobbing Yugi, Yami waking over to where Bakura was.

"Bakura," he asked, wondering if he was alright, a first in his spiritual lifetime. The former Tomb Robber's face was blank, his dark eyes held no emotion whatsoever. It was as if he either had no soul or he was fighting with himself at the moment. Which, in truth, he was with his conscious.

'Oh Ra, Ryou!'

/Too late now. You'll never get your chance at forgiveness...or love./

'If I only could've-'

/Could've, would've, should've. What ifs mean nothing in this world, baka. Maybe in the next lifetime, huh? That is, if Ryou ever does get reincarnated./

'He's not dead yet, so shut the fuck up!'

/Why should I? You know I'm right. All the abuse you've done to him could cause his soul to become a wanderer in purgatory. Living his own personal hell because of you. And what will you get when he dies? A one-way trip back into the ring with no hope of escaping or even being reunited with him again./

'He's not DEAD YET!'

/I beg to differ. In this day and age, if one doesn't awaken from a coma, they pull the plug on the life support unit that's the only thing keeping him alive. You know I'm right, because you've seen them done it before!/

This was true. Bakura was checking on Ryou after the hikari broke his wrist when he spotted a mourning family in another room, the doctor stating it was time after a year of waiting for the person to wake up. It was starting to become too much for him.

"Bakura," Yami was now waving a hand in front of the spirit's face, when he got up from his knees and ran out of the hospital.

* * * *

"That son of a bitch," Malik snarled, anger flashing in his lavender eyes.

It was already nightfall and the gang had to head home. Bakura didn't come back at all when the doctor allowed them to see Ryou, which only anger not only Malik further, but everyone else as well.

Ryou was lying in a hospital bed, a life support unit attached to him through numerous wires and tubes. His arm and leg were in a cast and set on slings hanging from the wall, the numerous scratches covered in gauze. From the look of things, he was peaceful, the heart monitor beeping his slow heart rate.

"How can he leave you here like this," the pale-haired teen whispered, noting how the moonlight made Ryou look like an angel, "Doesn't he even care at all about you? Does your existence have no meaning?"

He was rewarded with silence, except for the heart monitor.

"Why did this have to happen Ryou," Malik continued, "I mean, you're the most vulnerable out of all of us hikaris. I mean, Yugi's strong in spirit and I can challenge anyone without breaking a sweat, but you? You have a strong heart, but it seems that it's also your weakness."

He sighed as he pulled out Ryou's deck, shuffling it for a minute. Both Ryou and Bakura had the ability of fortune telling, stating what one's future held. He was being taught by Ryou at the time of the accident, so he had very little experience how it worked.

He placed the cards in order as taught on one of the tables, flipping the first one over, revealing the past.

It was the Man-Eating Treasure Chest. What one thought would be a great treasure turned out to be a trap all along.

Malik smirked, which explains how Ryou felt before and after meeting Bakura.

The next card, the present, was the Man-Eater Bug. One who doesn't watch out for himself would end up in great peril, or even lose their own life.

Malik couldn't help but smirk at the irony of that. He hoped the third card brought something promising.

He blinked as he flipped the last card, the one representing the future. Why would it be the Change of Heart?

* * * *

It was a week after the accident. James was told of everything from Sugoroku and was able to catch an early flight by going to another airport. His first stop back in Domino was the hospital, where the doctors explained everything and let him see his son. James burst into tears at the sight of Ryou.

Mr. Wheeler and the Taylors came over, along with all of Ryou's friends, to give condolences to James. Some were worried that he would do something crazy, but he promised them he wouldn't. James hated alcohol, since his own wife died from a hit-and-run by a drunk driver and forbid it in his household, and he was too hopeful that Ryou would awaken anytime soon.

Bakura had seem to disappear off the face of the Earth, since he wasn't home all week and no one had seen him. They searched for him for days before giving up, not sure what to do.

The police had arrested the drunk driver on charge of DUI and possible involuntary manslaughter. He wasn't that hard to find, considering Ryou's blood was still staining the bumper and most of the front of the car.

James was looking at the latest finds from Egypt, calling the head of board and demanding an emergency leave, extending for as long as he could managed. The board took pity on him and gave him four months, with the catch that he does his studies on new finds at home, a catch James didn't see a problem with.

He picked up the ancient papyrus and scanned it into his computer, saving it for later research. after looking at his translations, he determined that it stated:

"In the time of the ancient game, a man appeared before the Pharaoh and challenge him for the items he and his high priests possessed. He had violated the tombs and dragged the mummified corpse of the previous pharaoh to the palace, a sign of such disrespect that he was punished violently for it with defeat.

"That did not stop the thief though, for he challenge one of the high priests and killed him, taking his item. As his punishment, the thief's soul was bound to the Item, using ancient magic to seal him within. Only the light of a forgiving soul can ever free him, and only this light can pierce through his darken soul and break the shackles of his binds."

"Weird," James thought, believing that the papyrus had to have come from Yami's time, and the thief sounded much like Bakura. He didn't had long to think about it, for the news had just came on.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a news anchorwoman greeted, "In tonight's news..."

* * * *

He had been living in the woods of the park for a week now, his clothes dirtied and torn. His hair a mess of knots, twigs, and anything else that got stuck in there, making him seem homeless.

He walk out of the woods when no one was around, walking over to the TV shop that had the news on, showing a picture of Ryou lying in his hospital bed.

"Ryou," the figure's moaned, his voice strained and dry from lack of fluids. He inched his face closer to hear the TV.

"Young Ryou Bakura of Domino City is in a coma after being hit by a drunk driver and dragged four blocks on June 13, a week ago. His doctors have stated there may be hope of him awakening, but they aren't placing bets on it."

The figure ignored the witnesses' remarks, although many were giving condolences and offers to stand on trial for Ryou's family.

"We have an update," the anchorwoman stated, getting the figure's attention.

* * * *

"Yami," Yugi cried out, "Come quick!"

The former pharaoh ran down the stairs, cladded in black sweats and a black wife beater because of the heat, and sat down next to his hikari as the anchorman continued.

"The police have reported-"

* * * *

"-that they have found the person that ran over Ryou Bakura."

"Alright," Joey rubbed his hands together, "Can't wait to see 'im so I can slug the son of a bitch!"

* * * *

"Here it comes," Tristen said to no one in particular, as they show a picture of the car with blood still stained on it's front.

"Isn't that-"

* * * *

"As you can see, the driver didn't even clean up the blood from where the victim was hanging from."

"That car looks familiar," Mokuba stated.

"Yes," Seto agreed, looking at it closely, "It does."

* * * *

Malik unsheathed his blade, licking it as his eyes were glued to the TV. Yami Malik cracked his knuckled, then thought of something.

"Hey, isn't that house-"  
"The car belonged to seventeen year old-"

* * * *

The figure, now appearing to be Bakura, growled in anger, as he saw the person being arrested. The face was concealed because of minority, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who he was...or rather, she.

"Tea Gardener."

* * * *

"I KNOW MY RIGHTS," the young girl screamed as she was hauled into the station, "I ALSO KNOW I DIDN"T RAN OVER RYOU! HE'S ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"  
"Okay then," one of the officers said, "Then why was his blood all over your car?"

"I don't know," she replied, "All I remember was driving home a week ago and I saw the blood on there the next morning. Nothing happen!"

"Were you driving on Lener Lane?"

"Yes, I was. It's the fastest route home!"

"Ms. Gardener," the other officer began, "We receive reports about a young boy with white hair that was being dragged by a car matching your car's description at 3:45 PM June 13th. The caller stated that her husband had to pull a drunk woman that matches his description out of the car just to stop you and hold you down while others of the neighborhood pulled him out from underneath. The poor kids was screaming his brains out, crying until he shed blood for tears, until MP's came by and gave the kid a few sedatives just to calm him down. Now, the man holding you down went to see if the victim was alright and the woman took off in her car. No one was able to catch her and today we had reports from the school you go to that matches you to the description."

Tea couldn't believe that. Sure she only had a few drinks with friends before that, but that shouldn't have affected her at all. She was pushed and pulled, had her fingers covered in ink and then placed on paper, then had her picture taken before placed in a cell. She would have to call her dad to pay her bail in the morning.

* * * *

James was surprised as the door swung open and a disheveled Bakura limped in, looking like he been through hell. The elder grabbed a blanket and wrap the shivering spirit with it, seeing that it was raining when they made the announcement.

James helped Bakura sit down and took off to make some soup to warm the spirit up. He may hate Bakura for hurting Ryou, but he didn't want another one in the hospital.

"Mr. Bakura?"

James was almost shocked at the yami's voice. It was soft, breaking, as if he were a child that realized he did something wrong and was afraid of the consequences, but stood his ground. This was not the Bakura everyone knew.

"Yes," the elder replied, walking over to him.

"It's my fault that Ryou's in that condition," the yami said softly, "I told him not to hang out with his friends and he was on his way home that day, doing just as I told him to."

Tears began to fall from his eyes and James wondered if Bakura was alright. This was not normal, not by any means.

"Please punish me."

Now that shocked the elder so bad, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Why would Bakura want to be punish for something he didn't do?

"What kind of punishment," he asked, not sure what to do.

"Beat me."

"What? No."

"Why not," Bakura's broken voice was rising now, standing towards the taller man, "I beat on your son mercilessly. The couch, the rugs, and the walls are still stained with his blood and he didn't even do anything wrong but went out with his friends! Did you see the mark on his arm? I did that, out of anger! I've done more things in my lifetime than any stupid terrorist; at least they have a reason, I didn't and I still don't."

At this time, Malik and Yami Malik had arrived at the house, surprised that the door was open. That was quickly replaced with shock at Bakura's next words.

"I won't fight back at all. You can do what you want with me. It's the only thing I can think of before I go after Tea for what she did to your son."

James was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do. On one side, his anger was pushing him to take the open invitation and beat the crap out of him. The other side, his more honorable side, told the other to go to hell and this wasn't right. However, the elder caught a flash of emotion within Bakura's eyes before they closed, the spirit awaiting the beating as if he did this before.

James lifted his fist...

Bakura waited for the blow to come, knowing that he must make pensions for what he done, and the best way to do that is for the father of his victim to return the favor. Even as horrid memories of his past washed over him, he stood his ground. This man was not his father and deserves some retribution, after all.

Malik and Yami Malik were holding their breaths, not sure what to do. Either something must be seriously wrong with Bakura or he finally realized what he did was wrong to Ryou and feels torn that he may never make it up to the young hikari.

James lifted his fist, his knuckles going white, and narrowed his eyes for a moment, before finally sighing and dropping his hand. Bakura opened his eyes in shock that the elder didn't just do it, watching as those pale blue eyes became sad, full of sympathy. The onlookers just held their breath, waiting.

"It's not in me to be a child abuser," James finally said, "You have the eyes of one who has been through too much. I can tell you've never had a father that was either caring nor forgiving in your previous lifetime."

Bakura's eyes widened, shocked that someone can read him that well and knew what kind of hell he went through as a child. Those words were all it took and the great thief broke down, sliding to his knees. The elder took him into his arms, whispering reassurances and telling him to let it all out. Malik looked confused; in all the years he knew Bakura, he never knew the reason why he was such an asshol, let alone going after the Items. He turned to his yami for answers.

"Have you any idea about all this," he asked.

"No fuckin' clue," the yami replied, "Sure, I knew he was abused when he was a kid; we all were, except for the damn Pharaoh, but I never knew that Bakura's abuse went that far. If I had, his old man would've died a horrible death, I assure you on that one."  
Malik almost smiled at that. Even though the two yamis fought sometimes, there was no denying the fierceness of Yami Malik's care for his friends. The two decided to leave and not speak a word of this to anyone else, but that was blown out the window when Yugi and Yami arrived.

"Have you two seen," Yugi began but caught sight of Bakura sobbing in James' arms, neither noticing their guests.

"Not a word to this to the others," Malik growled softly, getting a nod of understanding from Yami. They closed the door and walked off, the rain becoming a light drizzle, as they head towards someplace to get warmed up.

"What could cause Bakura to break down like that so easily," Yami asked the one question on everyone's minds. He didn't expect an answer, nor was he given one.

* * * *

Ryou, as a young child, walked through the grey wasteland, watching out for shards of glass and mirrors as he padded along, following a butterfly. He couldn't think of a time when he use to do such a thing, but now felt the time, for it kept the bad pain away.

Change of Heart watched her little master, worried about him in both his mind and the real world. Master Bakura hadn't come back nor came into Master Ryou's mind to fetch the young tenshi, a mixed blessing and a curse. She wanted to do something, more than anything, to stop her little master's pain, but the farther he went, the less pain he felt as he ties with the waking world were breaking.

"Is it right to let him venture so far into his mind," she asked no one in particular.

"It might do our masters some good," Dark Necrophia answered, appeared by the magic card's side, "Master Ryou will get his wish to be happy and Master Bakura will have to confess his feelings for the young one."

"I'm more worried about the other cards taking an advantage of this," Change of Heart stated, "You know as well as I many of them are not as loyal as you or I."

"Have no fear young one," the dark fairy assure, "I will make sure they won't harm him. They will pay if they do."

* * * *

James held the sleeping spirit in his arms, carrying him to Ryou's room. Bakura had cried himself to sleep and now seemed peaceful for the moment, all of his worries put aside until he was ready again for them.

It took every ounce of him for James to forgive Bakura for hurting his son. It was probably something he didn't want to do again and hoped that the yami really has changed, but one can not be sure until he has awaken. At the very least, he thought, that the white-haired demon didn't rape him and take away the one thing most precious to Ryou, and that he thanked every God out there for.

Setting him on the bed, James tucked him in and left quietly, going back to his research for the time being. He picked up another papyrus and worked on that, translating and saving it to his files, before he heard a soft cough. He didn't see anyone around and went upstairs to see Bakura coughing hoarsely, a sign of a cold. He went over to see the yami was in a cold sweat, and his cheeks flushed, a sign of fever. James placed his hand on Bakura's forehead just to make sure.

"You're burning up," he said, pulling the sheets closer to him, "I have to give you medicine. Be right back."

Normally, Bakura would've taken care of himself and told the elder to get lost, but he just seem to not have the energy to even sit up, let alone get the stuff himself. He waited for James to return with a cup of red liquid, handing it to Bakura.

"It's Ryou favorite," he said, "and it doesn't taste as bad as the other medicines."

Bakura nodded and drank the stuff down, tasting like cherries and barely had a bitter after taste. He gave the cup back then found himself drowsy again, barely had time to whisper "Arigatou."

James just watch him sleep for a minute before going back downstairs to put his things away, wondering if this was a sign that things will be alright from now on.

* * * *

Yugi, along with Yami, paid a visit to the hospital the next morning, checking to see if there was any changes, hopefully good changes, to Ryou's condition. Since they had visited Ryou before, the receptionist gave them visiting passes without question and they were on their way.

As they were heading to the room, they saw two other doctors walking in and talking, to which both boys listened.

"His conscious is pulling away from his body," one doctor said, "All that will keep him alive soon is the life support unit."

"We may wanna talk to his family about pulling the plug," a second suggested, "but he seems so young. I wonder if it was more than just the accident to cause him to retreat like that?"

"I agree about calling his family," a third said, "but for them to try and talk to him. Perhaps knowing that there are those that love him and need him will help Ryou Bakura pull through. It has worked in the past."

"But that's on a 50/50 scale," the first reminded, "However, it's worth a shot. There's nothing else we can do."

"Oh God," Yugi whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm going to call Bakura," Yami said, running off to the nearest phone.

* * * *

James was up early, like usual, and had checked on Bakura to see how he was doing. He was glad that he caught the fever last night, for it was gone now, but the spirit was still coughing a bit and had taken more medicine.

As the elder went into he kitchen to make breakfast, the phone rang. Not having anything better to do, Bakura answered it.

"Hello," he said, his voice groggy.

"Bakura?"

"Pharaoh?"

"What the matter," Yami asked, "You sound like shit."

"Getting caught up in the storm and living outside for a week will do that to a person," the former tomb robber joked, then grew somber, "What's the matter?"

"Yugi and I were visiting Ryou this morning," the tri-color yami replied, "when we saw the doctors going into the room. They said that Ryou's consciousness is separating from his body and that his body will soon have to depend on life support. They wanna call you and Ryou's father in to see if you guys can bring him back."

Bakura was silent for a moment, almost ready to cry again before he started a coughing fit again. James came out to see what was going on and took the phone, Yami explaining the situation to him as well. The white-haired demon disappeared upstairs for a moment while James finish up talking to the yami. As he hanged up, he saw Bakura coming down, dressed in a sweater and jeans.

"You're still sick Bakura," the elder stated, "You need to rest right now."

"Ryou needs me," the yami grunted, "My resting can wait. I need to get to Ryou so I can enter his mind and bring him back."

"Is that possible," James asked, hoping the answer is yes.

"Ryou and I are connected through the Millennium Ring," Bakura assured, "I'll be able to reach him."

"Very well then," James agreed, "Just promise me one thing: Please bring Ryou back."

"I will."

* * * *

Everyone was at the hospital after hearing what happen, trying their best to get through to Ryou, but to no avail. The heart monitor was slower today, a horrid sign that he was slipping away.

Bakura and James arrived shortly, the looks on their friends' faces telling all. The white haired demon walked over to Ryou, trying his best not to run, and touched his face gently, noting he was paler than normal.

^Master Bakura!^ It was Change of Heart.

^^What is it,^^ he asked, ^^Where's Ryou?^^

^Dark Necrophia and I are watching him^ the magic card replied, ^but he's traveling too far into his mind. The binds that hold him to your world won't hold out much longer.^

[[Ryou, come back]], Bakura tried, but the connection was fuzzy, almost as if he didn't, or couldn't answer back.

"I'm going into his mind to find him," he announced, lying down next to Ryou and avoiding the slings. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and disappeared into the Ring.

"What do we do now," Joey asked after a minute of silence.

"We wait," Yami Malik replied, "and hope."

* * * *

Tea was released from jail, thankful that one of her friends bailed her out instead of her parents. She couldn't really explain how all this happen without telling them she was doing some underage drinking. Then, she would really be in trouble.

"God Tea," her friend Jamie exclaimed, "How can you be so reckless? Why didn't you take a cab home?"

"And leave evidence that I was at a bar," the brunette replied, "Forget it. Besides, I think someone's stretching the truth. I think, even drunk, I would've stopped before hitting one of my friends, especially Ryou. How many people do you know have white hair?"

"Not many," Lisa answered, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital and see Ryou?"

"I will after a few drinks," Tea said, "The stuff they served me in there was nasty!"

Unknown to the three girls, someone was watching them from the rooftops. She was small for her age, with long blond hair and eyes as blue as the ocean at night. She wore a silver shirt with blue jeans, and her skin was as white as snow. Accompanying her was a male wearing a golden mask in the shape of an falcon and wore clothing that made him look like an Egyptian God.

"What a waste of existence," the blond stated, turning towards the hospital not far from the police station, "Are you sure about this, my lord? I mean, he has done enough things in his lifetime to fail the test against the feather of Maat and be devoured by Ammut."

"All those that see the error of their ways deserve a second chance," the man replied, red eyes shimmering in the daylight, "Even the ancient pharaoh who gave his life for his people thinks so as well."

"I am just making sure my lord," the girl replied, "Isis may have given them a chance for freedom, but I hope that Bakura does do as he promises he would. That young boy doesn't deserve any of this at all."

"True," the Egyptian agreed, walking up to her, "His mother thinks so, and all of us Gods agreed to this, so you must head off. If Ryou Bakura doesn't return by sunrise tomorrow, he will face Anubis and the scales. You know as well as I if his heart is lighter than the feather, then he will walk this Earth as a spirit for all eternity."  
"I'm on it, my lord," the girl bowed before him, then disappearing, "I won't fail, Lord Horus."

"I know you won't," Horus said before getting an idea for the young girl with no love for her friends.

* * * *

Bakura raced through the wasteland, trying to avoid the mirrors as much as possible. He finally spotted Ryou, or what appeared to be a chibi Ryou, upon the only patch of land with life on it. The young one was chasing butterflies, not having a care in the world, and smiling with such joy that can make even the coldest of hearts melt.

"Ryou," the yami began, then felt himself shrink to Ryou's size as he came closer to the child.

"Hewwo," Ryou greeted, running over to him, "I'm Wyou. You wanna pway wit me?"

"Pway," Bakura repeated, knowing that he must get him out of here.

"Yeah," Chibi Ryou cheered, "It's so wonwy here. Change of Heart keeps me company, but I wanted a weal fwiend, wike me! Pwease?"

"Otay," Chibi Bakura said, "Wet's pway in my woom. It got wots of goodies!"

"Otay!"

As the two were about the leave the tiny oasis, lightning flashed, causing the two chibis to huddle, shivering.

"I pwotect you," Chibi Bakura said, both moving slowly towards the edge. Both screamed again as lightning flashed again, revealing the Electric Snake, advancing towards them.

"I didn't summon you," Chibi Bakura said, "Go away!"

The snake didn't listen, wanting this for so long. He was never loyal to anyone, waiting for the time to take out the ones that only use him as a pawn.

"GO AWAY!"

"I'm scawed," Chibi Ryou was crying now, clutching onto this person who made him feel safe. Chibi Bakura was in no better condition, after becoming so small made his old childish feelings return, like fear.

As the snake was about to attack, an orb of energy appeared and struck it from behind, the traitorous monster hissing as it disappeared within the smoke. The two clung to each other for life until the smoke dissipated, where they saw a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, her hand outstretched and crackling with energy.

"Who you," Chibi Bakura asked as the girl walked over to them.

"I am one of many guardian angels that serve the Gods," she smiled softly, extending her hand, "You both can call me Tori."

"Tori," the two white-haired boys repeated, getting a nod from the girl. She takes them both in her arms and walks off avoid the mirror shards.

"How did you git in our minds," Chibi Bakura asked, wondering why he and Ryou haven't turned back to normal yet.

"I am a guardian angel," Tory said, "but not your average angel. I'm one of many that once served mankind a great service and were given an opportunity to serve the Gods as well."

"What you mean," Chibi Ryou asked, snuggling into the blond's shoulder.

"I mean that I serve to a certain God personally instead of all Gods," was the reply, "There are so many Gods, from so many religions and so forth that the almighty God, the one God that birthed the other Gods, sectioned us off depending on who we pray to. As for being here, well, I think that's obvious."

"Who sent you?"  
"Can't say without gettin' my butt chewed off," Tori replied, taking care to watch her language, "but know this: this God seems to favor you both above all other mortals at the moment."

They reach the doorway back to the soul rooms, Chibi Ryou squirming in the angel's grasp.

"Bad pain," he squealed, "bad pain! Huwt me!"

"I know," Tori sighed, "but that's reality for ya. If you don't go through there, you will die. Then, I doubt you will like to meet Ammut personally, now do you?"

Chibi Ryou whimpered, Chibi Bakura taking his tiny hand in his as encouragement. Suddenly, they heard a rustle and Tori turned to look back, waiting patiently as she tightens her grip on the two toddlers.

Out from the shadows came a White Magic Hat, bowing before them. Both chibis look confused and Tori narrowed her eyes, not giving a chance to drop her guard.

As expected, the Duel Monster started to run after them, to which Tori tossed the toddlers through the door, which were caught by Change of Heart. The Magic Card ran off with them as the angel glowed with energy. Her form shifted and grew, her clothes shredding and disappearing. White and gold striped fur grew all over her body, covering up her modesty, as her arms and legs grew and shift, her legs twisting to appear like that of a feline. Her hair became wild and quartz-like, her face changing into a tiger-like muzzle and ears, a tail sprouting from the base of her spine. Clothing like that of a female Egyptian warrior, wings bursting from her backside.

"Let's dance," she growled.

* * * *

"What's taking Bakura so long," Joey asked no one in particular, impatience laced in his voice.

"This isn't like a walk in the park Joey," Yami scolded, "If Ryou goes deep enough into his mind, there's a good chance that he may never wake up."

"And not counting all the shit Bakura put him though," Tristen added, "It may take longer."

James said nothing, holding his son's unbroken hand. He looked out to see the sun setting, which meant that visiting hours will be over soon and they will have to go home.

'Please come home Ryou and Bakura,' he pleaded, then began to pray to any God listening to help them, even just a little.

* * * *

Horus sat upon the edge of a building, where he saw Tea and her friends go into the local bar across the street. From the look of things, the girl had done this before, getting a flawless fake ID and getting pass the bouncer at the door.

A bunch of thoughts ran through his mind at how he wanted to humiliate the mortal, so many that he didn't notice the other presence behind him until it spoke up, reading the falcon god's mind.

"Will you ever grow up?"

Horus turned to see a man a bit taller than himself, wearing blue and gold armor and a helmet in the shape of a jackal or some sort of dog. He patted the empty space next to him and the new person sat down.

"You gotta admit she deserves it," Horus said, "and besides, when was the last time we had fun with the mortals Set?"

"I would think a hundred years ago," Set snorted, "We got in trouble with Osiris and ended up, what was the human term...'grounded', so to speak."

"You are no fun," the falcon god pouted, although the pout couldn't be seen.

"Shouldn't you be looking over that Ryou kid," the jackal-like god stated.

"One of my angels is watching him," Horus replied, "I can't enter soul rooms as easily as they do."

"What about his mother? Hasn't she pass the tests and become a Guardian Angel yet?"

"She has to finish the final one beforehand," was the answer as Horus' form shifted and rippled. When the ripples stopped, in his place was a young girl with black and gold striped hair and red eyes. "Aren't you coming?"

"Might as well," Set sighed, his form rippling as well.

* * * *

"We'll be safe here," Change of Heart cooed to the crying Chibi Ryou, rushing into Bakura's soul room, Dark Necrophia closing the door. The Magic card placed them down as the small hikari sniffled, one tiny fist rubbing his eye.

"Why haven't we chage bact," Chibi Bakura asked, looking at his small self and glad his and Ryou's clothes shrank with them."

"I do not know Master Bakura," the dark fairy answered, walking over to them, "but perhaps that angel may have an answer for us when she gets back."

"Will she be awwight," Chibi Ryou asked, cheeks red with tears that made him adorable.

As he said those words, the giant white and gold tigress ran into the room, through the door and startling the occupants. The two Duel Monsters took fighting stances before the form glowed, shifted, and returned to Nicki's human state.

"Toy-ree!" the two chibis yelled, then ran over to the femme. Tori twisted her neck about to get rid of any discomfort before patting the chbis' heads.

"What is going on out there," Dark Necrophia asked, shifting her doll so she can pick up Chibi Bakura as the angel picked up Chibi Ryou.

"I had finished off that White Magic Hat," Tori explained, "when several other Duel Monsters that weren't even part of Ryou's deck appeared, followed by a shadow version of Bakura. Luckily, another angel by the name of Shiieba who works for Anubis, brought along Ammut to feast on them."

"What is Ammut," Chibi Ryou asked, obviously had lost his memories as a teenager by the looks of the mirrors in that wasteland.

"You don't wanna know," the blond answered, placing the two on the bed.

"Why haven't they changed back," Change of Heart asked, firing off many questions at once, "Why are you here? Is my masters going to die? Who do you work for? And why doesn't Master Ryou remember anything?"

"Easy there," Tori put up her hands, "One: I'm guessing that because Ryou wished for things to be like before he met Bakura, and that Bakura wished for a chance to start over that the Ring granted these wishes. How long they last, I don't know.

"Two: My name is Toriakikano, or Tory as I ask everyone to call me by. I'm a guardian angel working for some powerful people and that form you saw me in was my Beast form, which comes in handy with the heavy hittin' Duel Monsters.

"Three: Since I got Ryou back to the soul region of his room, he'll be fine until sunrise, where he has to wake up before then.

"Four: Because I was ordered to by my lord and boss, who will be anonymous for now. If I told you now, that would ruin the surprise for later. Not to mention having my wings clipped for some time, and I'm not letting that happen, considering I do watch over Pharaoh Yami and his hikari, Yugi, normally.

"Five: Since Ryou was already in a unstable state, the hit-and-run gave him that final push and he retreated into his mind. The mirrors in that area are actually memory windows, windows for viewing things that have passed, and Ryou collapsing into that coma and the spell of the ring had caused them to shatter."

"Can they be fixed," Dark Necrophia asked, the two chibis bouncing on the bed, laughing.

"Toy-ree aki kano," Chibi Bakura giggled, "Dat a mouthful."  
"Now you know why I tell people to use my nickname," Tory stated, then turned back to the Duel Monster, "In any rate, it's hard to say. Ryou will either have to take back his wish and face the pain again while realizing he has a second chance at happiness, or Bakura helps him form new memories with bits and pieces of the old ones. Either way, Bakura and Ryou has to face them one way or another."

Chibi Ryou and Chibi Bakura got tired of jumping around and had climbed off the bed and started to look around, the two running over to a treasure chest.

* * * *

"Where did Yami Malik go," Yugi asked, now noticing that the crazy yami had ran off.

"He said he was getting something to drink," Seto replied, cradling a sleepy Mokuba in his lap.

Suddenly, said yami rushes into the room and locks the door, everyone turning their head as they heard pounding and a familiar voice.

"I got the Millennium Key," Yami Malik grinned, showing his prize, "We can go into Ryou's mind now and see what's up."

"Alright," Joey cheered, along with Tristen. Yami just stared dumbfounded, then frowned.

"You know that Shadi will have your balls after this," the former Pharaoh stated.

"That's if I don't take his first," the craze yami grinned uglily, placing the tip of the key to Ryou's forehead. With a simple twist, the world darkens and brightens as they found themselves with Bakura's soul room, where they saw two Duel Monsters, one blond girl, and two chibis.

"What in the name of Ra," Malik began.

"Daddy," Ryou squealed, running into his father's arms. James looked shocked at the miniature version of his son and his yami, but picked but up and waited for anyone to explained.

"Who the fuck are you," Yami Malik asked, to which he got slapped by Tory.

"You don't address a lady like that," the angel snorted, "and my name is Tory, guardian angel to Pharaoh Yami and Yugi. I am here on orders to protect those two until sunrise."

"What will happen at sunrise," Tristen asked.

Tory sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * * *

Several girls were laughing at some stupid joke at the far table of the bar, guzzling their drinks as if it were their last. Tea's cheeks were pink from all the sake she had inhaled, but it got her to forget her friends for awhile, as well as her problem with her new criminal record.

"Sssso anyway," Jamie slurred, "Thish bussiness with you and Ryou mussst be sssome shick joke Tea. I bet he'sss jussst fine and he'sss gettin' sssome R n' R at the hoshpital."

"My thought exactly," the brunette agreed, "Oh well; doesn't matter anyway. I never liked him or any of them for that matter."

"Then why hang out with them," Mary asked, taking a swing of her beer before banging it back onto the table.

"There's this guy name Yami," Tea explained, "He's such a hottie, but he's gay for the moment. Once I get rid of his look alike Yugi, he'll come bouncing to me."  
There were a few cat calls and some howls, a few people taking notice. Two people sitting at the bar in particular.

"You think for someone who plays her role as the 'Friendship Speeches Are My Life' friend that she could handle her liquor," the female Horus spat, red eyes narrowing.

"Things are never what they seem," Set, in the disguise of a tall male with black hair and blue eyes replied, taking a sip of his beer, "By the way, did I ever tell you you look good in drag."

"Bite me dick head," Horus growled, "and don't get any ideas, for I may kill you if you try anything, if Nephthys doesn't get to you first."

"Hardy har har," the jackal god said sarcastically, then noticed the girls eyeing him and heading their way, "Here comes trouble."

"Well," Tea grinned seductively, looping an arm around Set, "aren't you a handsome devil? You out here all by your little lonesome?"

'If only she knew she was hitting on the God of Chaos,' Horus thought to himself.

"I'm here with my br-eh sister," Set replied, almost slipping that one up, "She's right here keeping me company."

Tea and her friends gave Horus one look, then grinned lustfully at the fact that the handsome man was single, according to their drunken minds. Red eyes narrowed as the shameless girls surround his brother, then an idea came to mind.

"Ain't you that bitch who ran over her best friend," (s)he asked, getting a few gasps and glares from the occupants in the room, the girls staring in shock at the disguised god, before Tea snarled and went to slap Horus, who grabbed her wrist before it made contact.

"How dare you," the brunette growled, "People are just making that shit up for their entertainment."

"I hate to burst your bubble," a buff man came up and glared at the girl, "but I was the one who pulled you out of your car that day. You didn't even give a damn that he was screaming and crying! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"A slutty leech," Horus grinned, "that's what."

* * * *

"Huh," Tory turned after telling everyone the same thing she told Change of Heart and Dark Necrophia, sensing something in the air.

"What's the matter," Yami asked, noting the concentrated look on her face. Joey, Tristen, and Seto were looking at the hieroglyphics on the wall and asking Yami Malik what they say, Malik was going through his deck, and James was playing with Chibi Ryou and Chibi Bakura, the two going through a chest at the moment.

"PWEETY," the chibi hikari squealed, taking out a crown with the Sennen Eye on it.

"That's my crown," Yami snapped, the chibi flinching, "I was looking for that everywhere!"

"Findews teepews," the little thief grinned, "I wobbed yous tomb and got lots of goddies!"

"Why you-" Yami almost lunged at the chibi when there was a flash of light. Everyone turned to see Tory's extended hand smoking with energy and a miniature version of Yami on the ground.

"Why did you do that to Yami," Yugi demanded, going over to stop the two chibis from fighting.

"So he won't send Bakura to the Shadow Realm," Tory replied, forming a ball of liquid in her hands.

"No fair," Chibi Yami pouted, "mine!"

"Let Ryou play with it for now," James said, using that tone that all fathers use to warn their children, "You'll get it back later."

Chibi Yami pouted some more, then grew interested in Yugi's puzzle as he was picked up. The chibi picked it up, then stuck the bottom tip into his mouth and began sucking on it.

"How cute," Joey grinned.

"And me without a camera," Seto commented, thinking of many ways of using this for blackmail.

"Quiet all of you," Tory said, sitting down as the sphere grew bigger, then an image appeared within.

"Tea," Yugi guessed, looking at the drunk girl hanging off some guy. The others also went over, except for the Bakuras as they went exploring.

"What in the world is she doing in a bar," Joey asked, wondering who the other two were.

"I'm guessing your friend isn't as innocent as she seems to be," the angel stated, watching as Set introduced Horus as his 'sister'.

"Ain't you that bitch who ran over her best friend," (s)he asked, getting a few gasps and glares from the occupants in the room, the girls staring in shock at the disguised god, before Tea snarled and went to slap Horus, who grabbed her wrist before it made contact.

"How dare you," the brunette growled, "People are just making that shit up for their entertainment."

"She thinks Ryou getting run over was for entertainment," Malik exclaimed, then started growling.

"She'll have hell to pay when this is all over with," Seto snarled, the others agreeing with him.

"I hate to burst your bubble," a buff man came up and glared at the girl, "but I was the one who pulled you out of your car that day. You didn't even give a damn that he was screaming and crying! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"Yes," Tory added, "Do tell."

"A slutty leech," Horus grinned, "that's what."

Suddenly, Tea screamed and went to attack the god, but Horus was much faster than her, and the brunette slammed into the bar and stool, groaning as pain shot up from her stomach.

"You wanna fight," (s)he grinned, taking a fighting stance, "Bring it on."

"This is going to be good," Tory grinned, then noticed something, "Where did they go?"

* * * *

Ryou opened a door leading to a dark room. Brown eyes wide with curiosity, he walked in and saw many mirrors. He touched one and some sort of scene began to play.

"Weakling," Bakura sneered, then left after beating up on Ryou. As he arrived to his room, a lone tear ran down his cheek.

"Please forgive me," the yami whispered, "It's for your own good. I can't always protect you forever Ryou and you need to be strong."

"Stwong," Chibi Ryou repeated, curious as to why he said that, when a memory of his own appeared before his eyes.

"Give me all of your money," a hooded figure demanded. Ryou trembled in fear, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, he was sent to his soul room as Bakura took over and beat the guy up. The white-haired demon snorted, then kept control of the body until they got home, where Ryou was lectured and beaten again.

"Was he awways dat mean," the chibi whimpered, fearing that when this is all over, things will go back to normal. He touched another mirror, and this time, a scene from Egypt played.

A smaller version of Bakura was heading home after stealing his daily bread, for his father would never feed him. He was a fast learner, glad that Marikano taught him how to get something to eat without getting caught, but the white-haired boy was still very thin, his ribs showing on his tanned skin.

When he closed the door to his home, a shadow grabbed him and threw him onto a bed. The stench of wine was in the air and Bakura had to fight off the fear of running away, because that made it only worse for his mother and himself.

The bulky man ripped off his son's skit and his own, crushing his body to his victim so there won't be any escape. He can barely hear his wife crying, but he didn't care. There will be no foreplay tonight.

Bakura screamed and cried as he was raped, blood staining the sheets once more as the child felt like he was being torn in two. The man didn't care for the child's cries of pain, just the overwhelming tightness and the slick lubricant that the blood provided.

After what seemed like hours, the drunk found his release and got off Bakura, passing out next to the broken soul. A few minutes later, a trembling woman appeared and cautiously went over to the bed and picked up her sobbing son, then walked out.

"I'm so sorry Bakura," she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks, as she washed the blood off her son, "I'm so sorry."

Chibi Ryou was crying now, realizing how it must've been for his other half, the other chibi. He wanted to stop and look for him, but curiosity won again and he touched another mirror, revealing a burning village.

Bakura, at the age of twelve, along with Marikano, were watching their village burn at the edge of a small hill, crying their eyes out. They were the last of the villagers and had little money and only the clothes on their backs.

"What do we do now," Marikano cried, "We're too little to avenge our family's deaths!"

"I'll become the world's greatest thief," Bakura stated suddenly, face full of determination despite the tears, "The king of all thieves! I'll steal the Millennium Items and obtain great power, then I'll get revenge for all of us!"

"Is dat why yous needed dem," Chibi Ryou whimpered, not realizing that another was in the room.

"Yes," Chibi Bakura replied, almost in tears too, "It was a good idea at fiwst, but I got caut an' Pharaoh punish me, sealing me into da Ring. When I saw yous, I didn't want yous to go thwough da same ting as I did."

"Baturwa," Chibi Ryou whispered, walking over to his yami. Neither saw the figure in the shadows behind the small hikari.

* * * *

"Oh man," Joey grinned as Horus started to pound on Tea, "This is soooo good!"

"Teach that little bitch to mess with other girls' family," Malik stated.

"I hope she leaves some left for the rest of us," Yami Malik licked the dagger of the Rod.

"Will you guys stop watching that and help us find Ryou and Bakura," Yugi shouted from the second row, Chibi Yami still sucking on the puzzle until he spotted the two white-haired chibis.

"Me want down," he squirmed in his hikari's grip, who did so and the small Pharaoh ran for the open door along with Nicki and Yugi.

* * * *

Chibi Ryou screamed as something cold and dark plucked him up from the ground, Chibi Bakura screaming at the thing. When the young hikari turned to look at the thing, he almost screamed.

It was a darker version of Bakura, eyes red and skin a dark violet. He wore black clothes and was sneering at the chibi yami.

"You lost your touch," he stated, "You're suppose to steal the Items and take over the world, not waste your time with this brat."

"Let go of Ryou now," Tory growled, both Yugi and a now grown up Yami steeping forward to the creature.

"Who are you," Yami demanded, "and what are you planning to do to Ryou?"  
"Such manners," the creature's gold eyes gleamed, "I am the darkness within the Ring itself, shaped into the person whose soul you sealed into here so long ago, Pharaoh. And as for Ryou here, well, I'm going to make sure he doesn't live to sunrise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where did she go," Tea growled, knocking people out of her path. The stranger that had beaten her up in the bar had left several minutes ago, laughing her head off, followed by her brother. She managed to get up, despite the pain, and ran several blocks for some retribution. So far, she couldn't find the bitch.

"Forget it Tea," Jamie tried to reason, "She's gone. Let's go do something else before we have to go home."  
"No way," the brunette sneered, "I want some payback for all this shit! And I know just the place to go."  
"Where then," Lisa asked, getting a really bad idea about this.

"Domino Hospital."

* * * *

"What is he," Yugi whimpered, hiding behind Yami.

"I'm guessing that's the darkness that the Ring had absorbed throughout all the years," Tory explained, "We're facing the Ring itself."

"That's right," the shadow grinned, "You may call me Shadow Bakura if you like, but you won't live long to use it."

"Don't you have that backwards," Yami growled, holding a struggling chibi in his arms.

"I beg to differ," Shadow Bakura grin grew ugly as he waved a hand in front of them. Everyone except Nicki yelled as they were thrown into a wall, chains snaking around and locking around them.

"It seems your magic is useless against me," Tory grinned, her body glowing with blue energy.

"That is of no concern to me," the demon pointed towards the angel and the Aqua Dragon appeared, looking menacingly at the girl.

"Oh crap."

* * * *

"RYOU," Seto and the others yelled out throughout the soul room, receiving no answer.

"What about that door," Mokuba asked, pointing to the open door.

"Let's check it out," Joey shouted, rushing in along with everyone else. They stopped when they saw the Aqua Dragon, Tory changing into some humanoid tigress, their friends chained to a wall, and Chibi Ryou being held down by a darker version of Bakura.

"What the hell is that," Tristen cried out.

"Ryou," James yelled.

"LET ME GO," Chibi Bakura screamed, struggling harder in Yami's grip and from the chains.

"Try to free them," the tigress growled, "I'll take care of the dragon."

With that, Tory roared and jumped into the air, pulling out her sword. The dragon breathed blue fire at it's attacker, but Nicki used the sword to cut through the attack, slicing into the dragon's thick hide. The Aqua Dragon roared, then took off in flight, trying to get rid of the angel, as the other finally got Yami free from the chains.

"It's time I took my leave," Shadow Bakura stated, dragging Ryou with him.

"BATUWA," Chibi Ryou screamed, trying to reach out to the other chibi, as he was being pulled into the darkness.

"WYOU," Chibi Bakura screamed, finally getting freed and following after them. James tried to follow as well, but the portal closed up and he almost ran into the wall.

"NO," He almost began to sob, pounding his fist into the wall, "RYOU! BAKURA!"  
"What do we do now," Yugi asked, wanting to do som

ething, anything, right now.

"I don't know," Yami said honestly.

* * * *

"That shadow pulled the two deep within the Shadow Realm," Set stated, both Gods standing on a roof closest to the hospital, "I doubt there will be much the others can do."

"There isn't," Horus said resigningly, looking up at the dark sky and noting it wasn't as dark as before, "Those two are on their own."

* * * *

"BATUWA," Chibi Ryou cried, still being held by the shadow, as Shadow Bakura dragged them into an Egyptian-style bedroom. The said chibi ran in as well, only to be held by Egyptian guards wearing masks to hide their true identity.

"So you followed me here," the shadow grinned, "That will make this much more fun."

"Wha do yous mean," the small hikari asked, unsure what the other had planned.

"What I mean," Shadow Bakura said as he tied Chibi Ryou to the bedposts, "is that I'm gonna do the one thing Bakura didn't had the balls to do: rape the living innocence out of you."  
"NO," Chibi Bakura screamed, struggling against his captives. Chibi Ryou screamed as well, but the demon took the opportunity to force his tongue down Ryou's throat, tasting the angel and growing hard from that one little taste.

"You taste exquisite," the shadow commented, then took out a knife, "Let's see how the rest of you taste."

The small yami growled, close to tears, as he heard his angel cry, Shadow Bakura cutting through his clothes and shredding the shirt first. Tossing it aside, the demon lowered his mouth and began to lick around the chibi's collarbone, receiving whimpers from the small form below him.

"Pwease stop," Chibi Ryou pleaded, cheeks red from his tears.

"Did I tell you to talk," Shadow Bakura snarled, backhanding the chibi. The white-haired hikari cried out, more tears pouring out of his eyes. The shadow grinned, licking up the tears, as Chibi Ryou flinched at that rough tongue on his skin.

"WEAWE HIMS ALONE," Chibi Bakura screamed, none noticing the Sennen Eye glowing fiercely on his forehead.

"Why should I," Shadow Bakura stated, not turning around, as he tore the last of his victim's clothes away, leaving no barriers left, as the shadow's own clothes seem to disappear as well.

"And now," Shadow Bakura grinned darkly, "let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"NO," Chibi Ryou screamed, "PWEASE, NOOOOO!"

* * * *

"DIE ALREADY YOU SON OF A BITCH," the tigress roared, slamming her blade one more time into the dragon's neck, decapitating it. The heavy corpse slammed into the ground roughly, almost sending the transformed angel flying.

"We gotta save them," Yugi protested, both Yami and Yami Malik looking lost, not sure how to break it to everyone.

"Is there any way we can get to them through the Shadow Realm," Malik asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's just it," Yami said, "We believe they are in the Shadow Realm. Normally, we can sense where they would be anywhere..."

"But now," Yami Malik picked up, "we can't. It seems they are too far and too deep into the Realm for even us to find them. And no, we are not going to there to try and find them."

"And just why not," Joey growled, not liking this one bit.

"Because you can die there," Tory answered, transforming back, "The part that Yami speaks of is a place that requires a strong mind to venture within. Only those trained throughout the Shadow Games are capable of existing there for awhile, but those without the training will not be able to take the strain and may end up having their soul scattered to the four winds."

"Is that bad," Tristen asked, Tory looking at him with a blank look.

"It means that not only would you die," she said with strained patience, "but you will cease to exist, done for, no chance of rebirth or resurrection. In short, you're gone for keeps."

"What about Ryou," Yugi shouted, "Will he be destroyed as well? I can't allow that!"

"There isn't anything you guys can do," the angel sighed, "but I will try to find them. Lucky for you, I use to participate in the Shadow Games before my untimely demise."

With that, she disappeared.

* * * *

"NO! PWEASE, NOOOO!"

As the demon was about to plunge into the chibi's virgin entrance, a flash of light stops him, power radiating from the form that is known as Bakura.

"What in the name of-" but that sentence was never finished, as a now adult Bakura slams his fist into the Shadow Bakura's face, sending him flying off of Chibi Ryou and onto the ground. When he looked up, he almost swallowed hard.

Bakura was taller than his normal form, his body more buff and muscular. His white hair was much longer, flaring out and looking wild, and he was now cladded in black and gold armor, large matching demon wings spread wide on his backside. The Millennium Ring sat in the chest plate of the armor and the Sennen Eye glowed in various of colors. In short, he looked almost like a dark god.

"Batuwa," Chibi Ryou looked at him with his over-sized wide eyes, taking in every inch of his yami.

"Now you will pay for what you've done," Bakura glared darkly at his look alike, fingers flexing as energy crackled between them. Shadow Bakura summoned his armor as well as a sword, charging towards the yami. His sword swung at him, but Bakura blocked it with a sword of his own, the two at it in an all-out sword fight. Neither noticed Tory as the angel appeared in the room in a flash of light and feathers.

"Ryou," she exclaims, rushing over and untying the small chibi. The small hikari sobs as the angel wraps him up in a blanket and cradles him in her arms, finally looking at the two combatants nearby.

"Holy shit," Tory couldn't believe how much power was radiating off of Bakura, "He can give even Set a run for his money."

Shadow Bakura went to slash Bakura's face, but his sword was blocked, and he blocked in return from the yami's own slash. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and decided to take drastic action.

"Let's see how your love and friend dodge THIS," he shouted, firing a ball of black fire at the two.

"NO," Bakura shouted, jumping in the way and taking the full blunt of the blow. Bakura staggered, then fell to his knees, groaning.

"BAKURA," Chibi Ryou cried out, body flashing as well. Tory was blinded by the light, setting the small one down as gently as she could so she can get her vision back and fight the demon.

"I'LL TAKE ALL THREE OF YOU ON," Shadow Bakura raced after the blond, but she pulled out her sword and pointed the tip right at him, to which he impaled himself before he even saw her drew her blade. He tried to say something, but a glob of black blood came out of his open mouth, falling on the blade and onto the floor.

Tory pushed him off her sword, glaring, then turned towards Bakura, who had a weird glow around him. The angel's eyes widened as he shrank to just a mere infant, barely close to a year old, his clothes now gone and he appeared to be in pain.

"Dear Ra," she whispered, then another light appeared, this one more friendly. The light was coming from Ryou, who was an adult now and wore white and gold robes with armor, Millennium Ring dangling loosely, and huge snow-white wings folded slightly around him. His hair was much longer now, but was still calm, and he had the air of a pacifistic savior.

Ryou walked over to Bakura, picking the infant up into his arms and began to chant. The light washed over the small form and began to heal him, causing the small form to grow larger.

"I hate to interrupt," Tory said, "but we must get going. It's almost dawn."

Ryou nodded, not saying a word to break his concentration, and the three began to leave. They stopped when they heard a gurgle and shuffling and turn to see the demon trying to crawl after them. Snarling, the angel took her blade and quickly sliced off Shadow Bakura's head, then slicing that into many different pieces.

With one last look at it, the angel followed Ryou and all three disappeared in a column of light.

* * * *

"Doctor," one of the nurses exclaimed, pointing to the heart monitor with her pen.

"What is it," he said before seeing it as well. The monitor was beeping much faster than before, Ryou's eyes twitching as if in a deep sleep.

"My God," the doc whispered, "This kid's gonna make it! Nurse, remove that notice for taking him off of life support! We got ourselves a survivor!"

"Thank goodness," the nurse breathed a sigh of relief, crossing the order out on the charts, "He is just so young and I couldn't bear to-"

"LET US PASS!"

"What in the," the doctor and nurse walked out of the room, being mindful of the unconscious bodies littering the floor, and turn to see some drunk girls wielding pipes, bats, and anything else that they had picked up on the way, knocking out nurses and doctors while they head towards the two that left Ryou's room.

"Nurse, call security," the doctor ordered, locking the door to Ryou's room as the nurse ran to the nearest phone. Dr. Mikameru also had seen the girls and rushed to the doctor's side.

"What is the meaning of this," Dr. Mikameru demanded.

"We all just wanted to see Ryou Bakura," Tea said innocently, but laced with sarcasm "We just wanted to make sure he's alright."

"Haven't you done enough damage to him already," the doctor snarled as Dr. Mikameru took a fighting stance.

"Not as much damage as he's done to my best friend's reputation," Lisa growled, "We know you guys pulled this all off for some TV show and we want some retribution for it. We ain't leaving 'til we get some."

"Then take me on first," Dr. Mikameru stated, grabbing an IV stand, "I will protect my patients without mercy!"

"So be it."

* * * *

"Will he be alright," Yami asked as Ryou place Bakura down on his bed in his soul room, being as gentle as possible. The others couldn't believe what had transpired between the two and James was still in shock at how his son look right now.

"It's hard to say," Tory explained, "It may take a few days of resting before they get their energy back, but I don't think anything else will attack them at the moment.

"For someone to obtain that much power, the unlimited potential of a Millennium Item and use it, and to defeat the force that draws evil to it, is a feat that was deemed impossible until five thousand years ago when another had done so."

"Who was that person," Yugi asked the angel, watching Ryou lie down with Bakura.

"That would be the Pharaoh Yugi," Nicki asked, Yami eyes widening a bit, "You see, in order to combat the darkness that the Items drew forth, the High Priests had to even fight off the power of their Items. Some even died when fighting against other forces that sought the Items out. Even one of the priests succumbed to the darkness and rebelled against the Pharaoh.

"Yami would've fallen to the same fate Young One, but his desire to protect his friends and his people was too much for the darkness of the puzzle nd allowed him to conjure it, giving him the power to control the God Cards themselves."

"Ryou?"

Everyone turned to see Ryou cringing in pain, bright light blasting out of his body and at the group.

* * * *

"Where am I," Joey groaned, looking around. Everyone else was waking up too, back in the real world. Sounds of fighting can be heard and Yami Malik took a look outside through the small window to see what was going on.

"That bitch is here," he growled, "and she's brought her posse along with her."

"Why do they have weapons," Tristen asked, noting how the doctors were fighting well even with little or no weaponry.

"I don't know," Yami stated, trying to open the door, "but we're locked in!"

"Ryou," Yugi cried out, watching the Ring glow slightly, then fade. Everyone held their breath as...

_Break!  
Hello, author here, so how are you guys doing? Is this story good or what? Am I annoying you because I'm disturbing your reading? Sorry! Read on! ^w^_

Everyone held their breath, ignoring the fight outside, as Ryou slowly began to twitch, his eyes fluttering. Dr. Mikameru crashed into the door, almost breaking the lock, but continued defending the doorway even as he heard a collection of gasps from inside.  
Large chocolate color eyes fluttered opened slowly, gazing around the unfamiliarity of the room, eyeing all of his friends, but most of all, the teary eyes of his own father.  
"Ryou," James choked, then finally gave a sob of joy, hugging his son. Everyone gave either a sob, a whoop of joy, or laughing their head off and proclaiming a party in Ryou's honor.  
"Daddy," Ryou whispered, his voice dry and harsh from sleep, "Wha-where am I?"  
"The hospital," Seto replied, "You were run over by Tea and have been in a coma for over a week."  
"I was," Ryou exclaimed softly, then began remembering, "Oh God, why did she ran me over?"  
"She was drunk," Malik explained, "Even now, she denies that she ever did and now is here with her drinking buddies to try and prove you getting run over was some stunt for a TV show."  
"Don't worry Ryou," Joey said, "We'll make sure she neva' hurts ya again."  
Suddenly, the door finally gives way and the doctor falls to the floor, Tea walking in with a lead pipe.  
"Hello Ryou," she grinned darkly, "How are you feeling? Having fun being pampered while my life's being ruined?"  
"This is real Tea," Yami growled, "Why the fuck do you still keep thinking this is all set up?"  
"There's no point in talking to her Yami," Yami Malik stated, "Look at her eyes; she still drunk like a mule. She's too hard-headed at the moment to even think straight."  
Let's see if those injuries he sustained are real," Tea mused, then gave a war cry as she raised the pipe. Tristen was the first to react, charging after the craze brunette. The pipe smashed into his backside, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain, giving enough time for Joey and Seto to tackle her to the ground. Two more of her friends rushed in with weapons, but they too were taken down by Yami Malik and Yami, their lights taking defensive stances in front of Ryou and James.  
"Can't you see that Ryou's really hurt," Yugi cried, knowing it was useless.  
"We won't let you hurt Ryou anymore you stupid bitch," Malik spat, taking the sheath of his Rod. Tea manages to slip through her captives, pulling out a gun.  
"That's it," she shrieked, "EAT THIS!"  
Time seem to slowed down as the gun went off, the bullet spiraling past Malik's arm and towards Ryou's head.  
"RYOU," James screamed, watching helplessly.

* * * *

"Ow," Tory groaned, holding her head in one head as she slowly sat up. She looked around and saw not only Shiieba, but Horus and Set as well.  
"My lords," she bowed as fast as she could, trying to avoid getting a bigger headache.  
"You did well Ni'Kariana," Horus commented, laying a hand on her head to ease her pain, "Arise now."  
"What will happen to Ryou and the others," Tory asked, turning into the direction of the hospital as she heard a gun blast.  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Shiieba grinned, "before I came here, I left a little surprise for her."

* * * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT," Tea screamed, pointing at what had taken the bullet for Ryou.  
'It' had the snout of a crocodile, the body of a lioness, and the hind legs of a hippo. The green snout had a bloody hole now, from where the bullet collided, and the creature was whining a bit in pain.  
As Yami, Malik, and Yami Malik took one look at it, their eyes widened like saucers and they rushed their lights away from the creature as if it were a plague.  
"Ammut," the elder Bakura whispered, backing away a bit, but not very far in case it attacked Ryou. Tea just freaked, then tried to fire again, only to find that the gun was jammed.  
Ammut gave a toothy grin, then latched itself onto the brunette's arm, biting down hard enough to sink it's teeth in, but not enough to rip the limb off. Tea screams, feeling the pain racing through her like a river of fire through her arm and throughout her body. As she continues to scream and thrash with Ammut, Bakura appears beside James and Ryou looking on with satisfaction at the girl's dilemma.  
Suddenly, Ammut loosens it's grip on the arm and it slides out of it's mouth, skin ripping into shreds as Tea yanks her arm through the barrier of teeth. She shrieks again as she saw the bloody remains of her arm, skin, arteries, and veins dangling from whatever that was attached.  
Bakura and Yami Malik smiled at the girl's dilemma, Joey and Tristen trying to avoid getting splattered with blood. Seto looked like he was going to be sick, shielding Mokuba's eyes from the sight, while Yugi got reacquainted with his last meal in the nearby waste basket, Yami patting his hikari's backside.  
"Now do you think this is all set up," Bakura grinned, then sneered as he punched on the unsuspecting girl, pounding his fists right into her chest and face. As Nicki appeared to get Ammut, Dr. Mikameru manages to get off the floor, spotting the devour of souls right in front of him.  
"My God," he almost whispered, Ammut giving him a grin, as much as it could muster anyway.  
"TEA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
"Uh oh," Tory said, grabbing the creature, "Gotta fly!"  
Giving a salute to everyone, and a one-finger salute to Tea, the two disappeared just as Jonathon Gardener stormed into the room.  
"Tea Gardener you better have a-oh my God," he stopped his ranting as his eyes widened at the sigh of his daughter being pummeled by an angry Bakura, as well as her arm being a bloody mess of flesh and bone.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL DONE TO MY DAUGHTER," he screamed, Tea looking smug through her pain, but before she could say anything, Dr. Mikameru stood before the raging parent.  
"My name is Dr. Mikameru," he introduced, "and your daughter just so happened to had ran over my patient and dragged him four blocks before someone stopped her. They had reported she was very drunk and that she took off after the neighbors gotten my patient out from underneath. She was also arrest for drunk driving and possible involuntary manslaughter, but I can clearly see from her behavior today, bringing weapons and threatening the life of my patient and his friends and love ones, that she a menace who should be lock away for life!"  
"Your daughter has cause my son to lapsed into a coma," James stood up, glaring at the brunette girl for a moment, "and she was going to kill him just mere minutes after he had woken up."  
There was silence for a moment, Bakura getting off of Tea as she stood up slowly, holding her head with her good arm to keep the room from spinning. John walked over to his daughter, smelling the alcohol off of her as he came closer.  
"Is this true," he whispered, not wanting to believe it at all, but the evidence was quite clear to him.  
"No daddy," Tea hiccupped, "It's all a lie."  
They were her last words before she passed out on the floor from blood loss and too much booze. Doctors and nurses ran into the room, some showing signs of injury, as they took Tea out of the room to bandage her wound. The elder Gardener just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

* * * *

"That could've gone better," an angel stated, smiling, as both gods and guardian angel walked into the Hall of Maat, Anubis healing Ammut's wound.  
"Bite me dickhead," Tory snarled, the two getting into a staring contest.  
"Is this the appropriate time to start this Tsutay," Shiieba frowned. Tsutay was once a samurai three thousand years ago, who spent the rest of his living days making a penance for all the death he had cause. He had left his lord after becoming a guardian angel and went to work for Set. Wearing his usual kimono, his fiery red hair tied up, and his pale eyes shining with mischief, many knew why he became an angel under Set, considering the angel that works for Horus has always caught the eyes of others. Shiieba also knew that whenever he had that look in his eye, he wasn't going to back down for awhile.  
"One of these days," Tory growled, "I'm gonna rip your heart out when Lord Set's not looking and feed it to Ammut!"  
"Personally?"  
"You really have no shame do you?"  
"Even I have a limit on my patience with you. One of these days, you'll end up in my bed."  
"When hell freezes over I will!"  
"Children," Thoth cut in, "you both have your duties to perform and I suggest going to do them before your lords punish you."  
With one last glare, Tory left to find Horus while Tsutay just snapped his fingers and followed Set.  
"If only she were as easy as my wife."

* * * *

"The trial date is in a few weeks," James read off of the letter he and his family received, "Do you think you'll be ready then, Ryou?"  
"I think so," Ryou replied, finishing up on his make-up work. The school had allowed him to finish the rest of the school year at home, seeing as that he won't be able to even get to the school to catch up in time for finals.  
Bakura kept his eyes on Ryou at all times, in case his tenshi needed help. Even with one arm in a sling and stuck in a wheelchair, both he and the elder Bakura were impressed that Ryou was making a hasty progress. Then again, he always did excel in schoolwork.  
"Will there be a defense," the yami asked as James sat down, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I hardly doubt it," the elder replied, "Many of the witnesses that helped Ryou on that day will be testifying; I got confirmation letters from many of them. The hospital is also putting up a lawsuit for endangerment to staff and immediate personnel, including the patients, as well as assault and battery. The list of charges is now up to: DUI, underage drinking with a false ID, attempted murder and involuntary manslaughter, as well as causing a bar fight a few days ago. In short, she may end up in prison for twenty and that's going easy on her because she's a minor."  
"I always thought she was our friend," Ryou sighed, almost whimpering, "Why do we have to suffer for her deeds?"  
"She'll be the one suffering soon Ryou," Bakura patted the hikari's backside, "and speaking of which, remember Yugi's birthday several months back, when she suggested we ignore him until his birthday, then hold a big party at her house?"  
"Yeah," the white-haired teen replied, "I was sick on that day and Yami told me that she and her family had left on vacation a day before then. You guys had to had his party at Seto's house, why?"  
"Because Yugi tried to commit suicide the day we were suppose to celebrate it," the white-haired yami answered with a snarl, "The Pharaoh no baka stopped him in time and they had a little 'party' of their own, to say the least."  
"You guys walked in on them," Ryou exclaimed, a blush staining his cheeks as he looked horrified.  
"To say the least," Bakura shrugged, "they were already done when we did."  
"I don't think that's something you should mention to someone like me," James reminded, embarrassed for hearing that, "To change the subject, it's getting late and you two need to get to bed."  
"Aw," Bakura pretended to whine like a little kid, "just five more minutes daddy?"  
"No," James stated, "After all that has happened, you both will need to rest, finish on that schoolwork, and get ready for the trial. Then, Ryou will need to rest so he can heal faster and get out of those casts soon."  
"Come on Bakura," Ryou tugged at Bakura's sleeve with his good hand, "I need your help to get to the bathroom."  
With a small grunt, Bakura picked up Ryou, mindful of his leg cast, and carried him up the stairs into the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet seat.  
"I need the plastic bags," Ryou said, trying to work his shirt off. Bakura watched, wide-eyed, as his aibou wrestled with the shirt, revealing old wounds on his chest that were in the mists of healing, some even scarring. With a small stride, he helped the young teen with the shirt and eyed the scar on his arm, the one on hieroglyphics. He slid his finger over it, wondering whatever possessed him to hurt him so. Ryou saw this and placed his hand over his yami's.  
"Don't worry about it," he whispered, "It doesn't matter anymore so long as you still love me."  
How was he ever blessed with something as precious as Ryou was beyond Bakura. He pulled his light into his arms, choking out a 'love you too' into his hair. The two held each other for a moment more before they pulled away, Bakura setting to work stripping his hikari and taping the bags onto the casts, turning on the faucet to start a bath.  
"Why did you bring Yugi's birthday up anyway Bakura," Ryou asked as he was lowered into the warm water.  
"We all know she was head-over-heels in love with Yami," Bakura explained, "and she also knows Yugi is too sensitive to be left alone for a day, let alone several months. I think she had it all planned, for when she came back and was told hat happened, I could tell she was faking her concern."  
"Oh," Ryou replied, then moaned slightly as the white-haired demon began to wash him.

* * * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Order," the judge banged his gravel to silence the courtroom. Everyone was on the edge about all that has happened, for the prosecution's lawyer and the defense' lawyer couldn't stop fighting for the last five minutes. Ryou just shrank in his seat, wanting to disappear, while Tea looked like she was about ready to jump out of her seat haven't she been strapped to it.  
"Now then," the judge began as everyone quieted down, "From what I have heard, the prosecution's client has been through hell for the past three weeks because of the defense's client, who claims his injuries were fake and that it was all just a game for a television show. Is all that accurate?"  
There were several nods and the judge then shuffled some paper before speaking again, "Prosecution, you're witness."  
"Yes your honor," James' lawyer, Matthew Stans replied, "For my fourth witness, I would like to call Mr. Ryou Bakura."  
Ryou swallowed, then slowly began to turn his wheelchair to get to the witness stand when Bakura stood up.  
"Your Honor, may I please be with my brother on the stand," he asked, "He will need help as you have noticed his injuries."  
"Agreed," he replied, watching as the white-haired yami pushed the teen to the stand. Both were sworn in and Matthew began his questioning.  
"Mr. Bakura, where were you on the day of June 13th at 2:55 PM?"  
"I was heading home," Ryou answered honestly, feeling his koi squeeze his shoulder gently in reassurance.  
"Can you explain to us the events around that time?"  
"I know I was heading home like usual to do some studying for finals," Ryou explained, feeling those memories rushing in and decided to leave out the part about almost being robbed and raped, "Yugi, my friend, had invited me to go with him and his friends to the arcade earlier, but I had to study for this certain final, since it was in one of my hardest classes. When I came towards Lener Lane, I thought the road was empty and went to cross."  
The painful memory cause a tear to slid down his cheek, and Bakura wiped it gently from his cheek.  
"Please go on if you think you can."  
"The next thing I knew," Ryou drew a shaky breath, "I was in immense pain as something hit me in my side really hard. My bag went flying and I felt my body bending. I...I grabbed onto the closest thing I could find and held on, feeling my clothes and skin ripping from my legs... and backside."  
Ryou was openly crying now, and he was given a handkerchief to wipe away his tears.  
"I never felt so much pain in my whole life," Ryou sobbed, "I thought I was going to die! The pain didn't even stop when the thing I was holding came to a stop and several people pulled me up and laid me down on my stomach. Then, someone gave me something for the pain and the last thing I knew, I was being put into an ambulance before I fell asleep."  
"That's enough," the judge said gently, "You don't need to say more."  
"Last question," Matthew said, "While you were in the hospital bed after you had awaken from your coma, did Tea Gardener pull a gun out and threatened to kill you?"  
Ryou took a deep breath before whispering, "yes."  
"THIS IS BULLSHIT," Tea suddenly burst out, screaming, "I KNOW THIS IS ALL SETUP, LIKE THE TIME I SETUP YUGI SO HE COULD COMMIT SUICIDE! I BET THIS IS BEING RECORDED SOMEWHERE!"  
Ignoring the banging of the gravel, Yami's death glare and Yugi's shock, she spotted Seto Kaiba with a small camcorder in his hand, phone in the other. With a squeal, she pointed to the young CEO and her defense lawyer, Derik Shinkero, walked over and grabbed the camera.  
"What are you doing with this sir," he asked, pointing the lens at his face.  
Who's the ugly son of a bitch?  
Everyone turned to the cell phone as they heard a female voice. Everyone gave questionable glances towards it, and Seto blushed lightly.  
"That's my sister on the other line," he said, "She's at the hospital and wanted to see the trial, but her doctors didn't give her clearance, so I'm using the camcorder to send visual too her on her TV."  
"And the phone?"  
"To talk to her of course! She's never seen a trial before and is very worried about her friends' welfare!"  
Damn straight! I hope that bitch's put away for life for what she did!  
"She's got quite a mouth on her," Yugi said nervously.  
That's Yugi, right? Come visit me sometime. You owe me a duel, since you dueled both my brothers.  
"Uh, sure whatever."  
"You think she's quite a handful now," Seto warned, "wait until she gets really pissed off."  
"Mr. Kaiba," the judge's voice boomed, "Does the camcorder have any film in it?"  
"No your honor," Seto answered and Derik checked to make sure. As he stated, there was none. He hands it back and walks back to his seat.  
"Now then, are there any more questions?"  
"No more questions," Matthews replied and sat down, Derik standing.  
"Mr. Bakura," Derik began, "are you certain that Ms. Tea Gardener was the one that ran you over on June 13th?"  
"I didn't see Tea as the driver," Ryou replied, "but I remember it being her car, for it had a bumper sticker on it that said 'Honor Student of Domino High'."  
"Those kinds of stickers are given out to all students on the honor role at your school," Derik stated, "How are you sure it was hers?"  
"It had her signature on it."  
"I see," Derik said, then walked around for a bit, "So tell me Ryou; Are you and Bakura biological brothers?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"According to the hospital records," he explained, "you are an only child, so how is it that you have an older brother?"  
"I was adopted," Bakura replied, glaring at the offending man, "and I don't see how this has anything to do with the case."  
"My point being," Derik continued, "is that Bakura Ligister has no records whatsoever with the hospital; no birth certificates or social security number. For all we know, he could've been the one to have attacked Mr. Bakura and forcing him, and all of us for that matter, to put away an innocent person who has done no wrong."  
THAT'S BULLSHIT!  
Everyone turn towards the cell phone again, hearing the girl's sudden outburst.  
That's the biggest crock of shit I have ever heard! I know that Tea is a bitch who deserves to be put away! You heard her admit to conspiracy to have one of her friends kill himself!  
"Mr. Kaiba," the judge warned, "if your sister can't behave, I suggest you hang up now."  
"Yes sir," Seto said quietly, then went to scolding her. Derik smiled at the distraction before turning around, but instead of Bakura kissing Ryou in reassurance that Tea said he would've done, the yami was giving him a death glare that would've destroyed him if looks could kill.  
"No more question your honor," he said, almost swallowing. He did had some more questions, but he was certain that he was going to regret it if he spoken them.  
For the rest of the trial, the prosecution brought up the huge list of witnesses, each stating their point-of-view on what happen, while the defense only asked a few questions that didn't really help out at all.  
In the end, Tea was found guilty of all charges and sentence to twenty-five years. She was taken out of the courtroom screaming and cursing, to which three guards had to drag her out.  
As Ryou and the others were leaving, reporters began to swarm all over him, shooting off alot of questions, before they were angrily pushed away so Bakura could place his aibou in the car.  
"Have I ever told you I hate the media," the white-haired demon growled as they pulled away.  
"Just don't send any of them to the Shadow Realm," Ryou stated, trying to get comfortable in his seat.  
"You both did good today," James commented, "How about we go get something to eat and head home?"  
"Okay, Ryou agreed, and the rest of the drive was made in silence.

* * * *

Ryou stretched his body, wiggling his fingers in the air, before plopping back down on his bed. It was mid-August and he had his casts removed several days ago, leaving a few faint scars on his arm and leg. He had to use crutches for a bit, just so he can get use to walking again, which now decorate a corner of his room.  
'I'm never taking walking for granted again,' Ryou thought jokingly, remembering how much of a pain it was to get anywhere without help, especially being in a wheelchair and using only one good arm. Bakura had to practically carry him everywhere, not that he minded, and he hated the itchy feeling of the plaster on his skin and not being able to do anything about it. At least he had the support of his friends, his dad, and his koi.  
Speaking of the white-haired demon, Bakura had taken up a summer job at the mall to gain some extra spending money for them, although it wasn't necessary, seeing as that the elder Bakura made more than enough as an archaeologist. Ryou smirked, remembering when he, Yugi, and Joey came to the mall and saw him working at the same store that Yami was working in, how the two worked together without complaint, until they left the store and went at it right in front of them, Bakura complaining about the customers being 'queers' and 'twits'. In a sense, Yami took this as an offense, considering half of what the customers were buying was leather and buckles, the argument lasting until they hit the food court and Joey ended up getting into an argument with Seto Kaiba, who had came to pick up Mokuba at the arcade with his friends, over stupid stuff.  
Ryou sighed, his smile fading. He knew his yami loved him, and the feeling is returned a hundredfold, but they haven't done anything as a couple besides cuddling and sweet tender kisses. Not that he complained, for he was glad Bakura didn't pressure him to other things, but he wonder if, at times, that they would get over the last of the obstacles and officially become lovers. The white-haired teen knew his dad didn't mind their relationship. In fact, he approved of it, unlike several parents he knew of that disowned their children over being gay or a lesbian.  
A sudden knock on the door broke Ryou out of his thought, telling the person outside to enter. It was his father.  
"How would you like to go out to eat Ryou," James asked, "Bakura called and said he was going to work late tonight."  
"Okay," Ryou jumped off his bed and grabbed his sneakers. He and his dad barely had time to spend with each other and with only two months left before James went back to work, Ryou wanted to take every advantage of it.  
As the white-haired teen and his father piled into the car, James smirked as he looked into the driver's side mirror. The night out was a distraction, but he couldn't care less, for it gave him some time to spend with his son.

* * * *

Ryou and James were laughing as they had a conversation about the movie they had watched after dinner. It was suppose to be a serious movie, but the plot had so many holes in it that the two decided to have some fun with it, making up fake possibilities and so forth.  
As they pulled into the driveway, James' cellphone went off and he stopped the car long enough to answer it.  
"Hello," he said, "Yes? Oh hi, what can I do for you Ms Ishtar?... Uh-huh... And you and your colleagues have no clue of the translation? ... Right now? I just got home and it's late-...Alright, I'm on my way.  
"I'm sorry Ryou," he said after he hung up, "but I gotta head to the museum over something."  
"That's okay dad," Ryou smiled, "It's your field of expertise. I'll tell Bakura not to stay up tonight waiting for you and I hope whatever it is can be solved."  
With that, the hikari of the Millennium Ring got out of the car, waved to his father backing out, then went inside. James couldn't help but chuckle. His son never even check once at the duffle bag in the far back seat.

* * * *

"BAKURA, I'M HOME," Ryou shouted, but got no reply. The house was strangely quiet, the lamp on one of the stands the only one lit. Taking a quick peek into the kitchen, Ryou saw it dark and the only light coming from a night light next to the sink, but still no Bakura. Looking everywhere else on the first floor and turning up nothing, Ryou turned on the other night light next to the stairs and turned off the lamp, heading straight to bed feeling lonely.

_LEMON AHEAD! AVERT YOUR EYES! Or not. Perverts_  
Suddenly, there was a creak and Ryou went to turn around, but a blindfold covered his eyes, the stranger tying it gently and making sure not to tied down any loose strands of white hair.  
"Ba-bakura," Ryou whimpered, feeling hands upon his arms.  
"Sssh," Bakura whispered, "It's alright tenshi. I just have a small surprise for you."  
"A surprise," Ryou repeated, being lead by his yami through the hallway and into their room. When they walked in, Bakura closed the door and undid the blindfold, Ryou gasping at the sight.  
Dozens of scented candles lit the area, a few incense here and there. Upon the bed that looked Egyptian was a small blanket with a lump in the center. When he turned around to question, the white-haired yami nodded for him to go forward.  
Ryou walked to the bed, feeling like he was in a dream, and gently touched the lump in the blanket. He jumped back a bit when it moved, and the teen gently removed the blanket. At seeing what was underneath made Ryou's eyes widen and fill with tears.  
Bakura smiled softly as his tenshi picked up the small kitten from the blanket, laughing as it licked his nose. The yami always knew that his hikari wanted a cat, but never told anyone about it out of fear of being beaten by Bakura. The white-haired demon looked in pet stores for hours before finally deciding on the dark silver kitten with brown eyes. He watched as the kitten rubbed his cheek along Ryou's fondly, the two taking a liking to each other, however, the night was still young and James was staying at a hotel for the night.  
Gently, Bakura took the kitten from Ryou and placed it in a box filled with blankets and an old pillow in a corner, then took his tenshi's hands into his own, dark eyes locking with warm brown. Ryou couldn't believe the amount of emotion in his koi's eyes, so full of love and desire only for him and him alone, and knew what his other asked for. With a sight nod and a few tears still in his eyes, he leans up and softly brushes his lips upon the other's.  
Bakura was caught off guard a bit at how soft those lips were, almost like feathers. Taking the initiative, he deepened the kiss, being gentle at first before tracing the tip of his tongue over Ryou's lips, asking for entrance.  
The young hikari complied, opening his mouth shyly and gasping as he felt his yami's hot tongue touch his own, tracing every crevice as if he had done it many times before. With a soft sigh, Ryou surrendered to that sweet kiss, his tongue shyly coming out to meet Bakura's own.  
The white-haired demon grinned mentally at his love's shyness, then coaxed him to spar with their tongues, the kiss becoming intense until they broke apart to breathe. Wasting no time, the white-haired yami maneuver his hikari onto the bed and he crawled right on top of him, straddling the slim waist.  
With a loving smile, Bakura lowered his lips once more, kissing the shell of Ryou's ear, gently nibbling on it. Ryou moaned, clutching to his yami's shirt until his knuckles turned white. Involuntarily, Bakura bit down on the ear hard, regretting it as he heard his koi gasp, then moaned. He like it?  
Moving away a bit, he slid Ryou's shirt off and toss it to the floor, caring less where it landed. The younger of the two sighed softly as his backside met the silk sheets below them, running his fingers through his yami's soft, spiky hair. With a soft sigh, Bakura slid down and suckled on his hikari's neck, biting it softly and sucking until he was sure there would be a mark later on. Working his way down, he silently played 'Itey-Meeny-Miney-Moe' on which nipple to taste first.  
Ryou's mind was becoming too fuzzy to think coherently, sliding his hands into Bakura's shirt and running soft caresses upon the finely-toned muscles underneath. Bakura gasped softly at the touch, becoming hard rather quickly, then quickly took off his shirt and sending it to meet it's twin on the floor, laying back down on his love.  
Now it was skin-to-skin, Ryou gave a soft cry as he was pummeled with blissful pleasure, blood rushing to the junction between his legs. He was caught up in a mind-blowing kiss, his arms locking around Bakura's backside and pulling him closer. The yami chuckled into his tenshi's mouth, then broke free of the kiss and he began attacking the right nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Ryou cried out a bit, back arching, as he felt that warm heat minister his sensitive chest. He gave a loud moan as Bakura bit it, then soothed it with soft caresses before switching nipples.  
Once both nipples were hard, Bakura slid his hands down to the waistband of Ryou's pants, thumbing the button open and sliding the zipper down with his teeth. Ryou watched, panting, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded and pleading, as he felt the constricting material pulled down his legs ever so slowly, followed by his boxers, and the cool air hit his heated arousal as his pants fell down to the growing collection of clothes on the floor.  
Bakura sat on his hunches, admiring the flushed beauty before him. Ryou had a fine sheet of sweat, glistening on his milky-white skin that hid all of his scars. To the yami, Ryou was an angel, from the top if his head to the very tips of his toes, and he wondered for a moment if the hikari was hiding wings in his backside. Ryou blushed as Bakura's eyes roamed every inch of him, feeling flattered that someone like him would think he's beautiful. He always thought of himself as plain, but unique, then again, that was his opinion.  
The former tomb robber gently spread his koi's legs, settling himself between them. Dipping his tongue within his navel, he took a deep breath, smelling the musky, yet sweet scent of his hikari as he moved downward, eyeing his prize nestling with the patch of white hair.  
Hearing another whimper from Ryou, the white-haired yami took pity on him and brushed his tongue on the underside of his tenshi's length, moving upwards to the tip. Ryou cried out at the soft caress, before howling as his entire length was engulf in wet heat, his tip touch the back of Bakura's throat.  
The former Tomb Robber slowly began to bob his head, holding his koi's hips down so he wouldn't choke, sliding his tongue all over. Ryou thrashed about, his hair flying, as he felt something tightening within him. Being a virgin, he had no idea what it was, nor what he needed, but he hoped that Bakura would tell him or give him what he needed so badly.  
Sensing that his soon-to-be lover was very close, Bakura suppressed his gag relax and swallowed Ryou again, deeper this time and sucked as hard as he could. Ryou sucked in a breath before screaming, arching off the bed, as he fell off that edge into sweet bliss.  
Bakura waited patiently, wanting to get every ounce, as his love's essence slid down his throat in waves and into his waiting stomach. Slowly, he released the softening member and slid up his tenshi's side, gently rubbing his cheek with one finger.  
"Bakura," Ryou breathed deeply, "what..what was..."  
"That's an orgasm," his koi whispered, "I hope I didn't tire you out, for I got much more planned."  
"There's more," Ryou said incredulously, sitting up on his elbows.  
"Only if you wanna continue that far," Bakura replied, rubbing the tenshi's stomach, whom made purring noises under the touch. Ryou turned on his side and kissed Bakura gently, rubbing his thigh against his koi's neglected arousal, enticing a moan from him.  
"I want you inside me," the white hair teen whispers, the yami's eyes widening a bit as they fill with so many emotions at once.  
Bakura reached over and grabbed a tube from the night stand, towering over his love again. Ryou spread his legs enough for his yami to settle between them as he opened the tube and spread the gel over his fingers.  
"I will not lie," he said as he ran one finger over the virgin entrance, "It will hurt at first, but it will get better."  
Ryou nodded and felt the tip of the finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle before slowly passing through. It didn't hurt, just felt weird in a way. Bakura stilled his finger until his hikari began slowly adjusting, then he began to move the finger in an out before adding a second finger.  
Ryou felt like he was in heaven, feeling his insides being kneaded, then jumped s those fingers brushed against something that had him seeing starbursts. Bakura smirked, and angled his fingers to hit that one spot before adding the third. Only when the last finger was added that Ryou hissed in pain.  
"Are you alright," the white-haired demon asked, concern etched on his features.  
"It hurts a little," his hiakri whimpered slightly, his inner walls contracting.  
"Ssh love," Bakura cooed, holding his fingers still, "It's alright, relax. Relax."  
While his koi relaxed, the yami wondered if he would cause more harm instead of his fingers, eyeing his own aching need. Working like a fevor, he made sure the tenshi's passage was thoroughly slickened before sparing one hand to coat his own neglected length. He slowly slid his fingers out, receiving a whimper of protest, before positioning himself.  
"I love you," Bakura whispered, sealing those words with a kiss. While Ryou was distracted, the white-haired yami pushed slowly inside, swallowing every cry that his tenshi made. He stopped a few times so Ryou could adjust before continuing onward, wanting this to be more about pleasure than pain. Once seated to the hilt, he waited as thought rampaged through his mind.  
'Tight,' he thought, 'so tight! Need to...must wait for him! Want him...with me!'  
Ryou can sense Bakura's thought and his heart swelled at the emotions leaking through their link. The pain of being stretched was slowly fading away and he experimentally shifted to get more comfortable. He heard Bakura gasped, pleading with his eyes, as his battered willpower was hit more forcefully.  
With a nod from his hikari, the white-haired yami started to move, very slowly at first. Ryou sighed lovingly, running his fingertips ghostly upon Bakura's backside and spine, receiving a moan and a loving kiss. Quickening the pace a bit, Bakura began hitting that bundle of nerves each time, making Ryou cry out for more.  
It felt like hours for both as Bakura made love to his tenshi, never going any faster than necessary, and he loved how Ryou thrashed about beneath him. Sparing one of his hands, he grasped his love's renewed erection, petting it lovingly.  
The second release was more powerful, his skin more hypersensitive than before, as Ryou screamed as he came, coating his and Bakura's stomachs with his seed. The white-haired yami grunted as the already tight passage constricted even more, and he buried himself to the hilt as he cried out his own release.  
Ryou moaned as he was filled, clutching onto his koi as if he were to disappear if he let go. Bakura fell upon him, his arms no longer able to keep him up, and his hikari enjoyed the sweet warmth of being molded to that strong, muscular body, being one with the man he loves. The young hikari wished that it would never end, but sadly enough, all good things must end sometime.  
Slowly, Bakura pulled out his soften member, Ryou gasping slightly, and the taller of the two rolled until the tenshi's head rested over his yami's heart, the soft beat lulling him to sleep.  
"Aishiteru tenshi," Bakura whispered.  
"Aishiteru my demon prince," Ryou whispered in reply before both fell asleep.

* * * *

BANG!  
"OW," Ken'Shi howled as he turned on the person who gave his head a nice, sore bump, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
"Exactly why were you spying on MY son and HIS lover," an angel with white wings, pale blond hair that was like Ryou's hair, and had brown eyes stated, "Ni'Kariana was right about you; You ARE a hentai!"  
"Am not," the red head with black and white wings whined, "I was making sure everything went alright!"  
He stopped there as he saw the angel's face darkened greatly and flew for his life as the other gave chase with a mallet. Ni'Kariana watched with amusement, eating away at her rice along with another angel, only she was a child with pink hair and green eyes.  
"Will Ryou and Bakura get married now and have lots of kids," she asked the blond, who tapped her chopsticks on her cheek.  
"I don't know about the marriage part," Nicki replied, "since alot of people are against gay and lesbian marriages, but I think the kids thing is a good idea!"  
"Oh no," Sa'Marin held his forehead in his hand, "We are all going to be in deep shit with this, aren't we?"

THE END  
Me: O.o' longest one shot ever created in the history of time...  
Keiichiro: Yup. 


	2. Surprises for all

Me: OMFG this took hecka long to write! Numbers space out the time and place lines.

Kei: she owneth nothing-eth.

0987654321123

Ryou sniffled with joy as his father lead him down the aisle, everyone smiling as he passed by. With a smirk, James gave his son's hand to Bakura and sat down, trying not to cry himself.

It has been seven months since the incident with Tea, and everyone seemed to be happy. Joey moved out of his father's apartment and was living with Tristen for the time being, Seto's sister, Mana, was soon to be released from the hospital, Yami and Yugi were already married and spent each second together as if it were their last, Malik and Yami Malik had moved out of Isis' apartment and into their own, and Tea hasn't been heard or seen since. "Dearly beloved," the priest began, everyone settling down, "we are gathered here today..."

923710427537

"I want it," a girl, Ryou's cousin, cried out as the girls, and a few males, were crowding around to catch Ryou's bouquet. It was quite funny how Mai got Ryou to carry one during the wedding. It was either that or the poor white-haired teen wore a wedding dress (at the moment, Ryou was wearing a snow-white tuxedo and Bakura a black tux).

Joey was sitting at a table nearest to the crowd, happy that everyone seemed to find love, but also a bit sad. His father went back to drinking when he lost his job, just after Ryou woke up from his coma. He was beaten and raped, but made sure no one knew, until Maxter Crawford rescued him one night. The Taylors and Seto (surprisingly) went to court on the matter and had him emancipated. He's been living with his best friend ever since, who at the moment was trying to talk Mai out of killing a few bachelorettes.

"Here it comes," Ryou said cheerfully, turning around. The bouquet flew through the air, the girls reaching out for it, and it landed in the blond's lap, much to his surprise.

"Wha da," Joey began, but Seto walked up to him.

"Looks who's up to getting married," the brunette giggled, obviously drunk a bit.

"Shut it Kaiba," the brown-eyed teen growled, trying to hide a blush creeping along his cheeks. Joey could never tell Seto he had a crush on him, for he knew that the CEO would just make fun of him more, or worse, reject him in the worst possible way.

"Congratulations Joey," Yugi cheered, holding Yami by the waist, "So who's gonna be the lucky person to marry you? Mai?"

"Sorry Yug," Joey grinned, "but Tristen can't keep his hands off her fer even a nanosecond. I'm sure I'll find somebody someday."

'Gods I wish that someone was me,' Seto thought, coherent thought difficult to keep a hold of. However, Malik and Yami Malik, the best men, were cutting the cake and everyone forgot about the blond with the bouquet.

Next was the garter throw. Every bachelor's favorite. Not. As Bakura slid the garter off of Ryou and threw it randomly, a surprised Seto caught it in his hands. He blushed as Joey cried out in laughter, rolling around the floor. Seto threw a cherry at his face and blushed crimson.

7654876598760987

Ryou snuggled into his husband as sat in the limo, heading back to the house for a change of clothes and to head off to Cairo for their honeymoon. Bakura smiled softly, holding the teen closer to him. He remembered how he proposed to him, and how long he waited for this day to come.

FLASHBACK

Bakura had taken Ryou to D'Amaricano, a fancy restaurant that required everyone to dress in tuxedos and dresses. He had to wait a few months for reservations, but it was worth it, as Ryou awed at the fancy furniture and delicacies they had to offer.

"Bakura," he began, "you didn't had to. I would be happy wherever you would've taken me."

"I wanted to make this special," the former tomb robber replied as they sat down and started to look through the menu. He noticed the young hikari scrunching up his face at the prices of the meals and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Don't worry about the prices," Bakura stated, "Order what you want Tenshi. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure 'Kura," Ryou asked, but got a glare for an answer and stuck his nose back into the menu. One thing about Bakura is that if he glares at you, it's best to do what he ask of you.

Bakura ordered a steak rare and Ryou ordered the stuff chicken. They ate quietly, Ryou wondering what the yami had planned. As their desserts arrived, the hikari noticed that there was a bouquet of white roses sitting on the tray instead of cake and ice cream. With a nod from his koi, Ryou lifted the flowers off the tray and noticed there was a gold ring with a carat diamond tied to one of them, right next to a card.

DEAREST RYOU, it read, "I KNOW I HAVE HURT YOU IN THE PAST, BUT I AS MUCH AS I WISH FOR IT TO HAVE NEVER HAPPEN, I CAN'T CHANGE HISTORY. IN ALL HONESTY, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND YOU KNOW HOW I AM AT TELLING PEOPLE HOW I FEEL. WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS : WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF MARRYING ME?

Ryou's eyes filled with tears, his heart swelling to the point it may explode from his chest. A soft smile appeared upon his lips and his throat constricted so he couldn't speak, but nodded his answer.

"Gods Ryou," Bakura smiled, then removed the ring from the rose and placed it on Ryou's finger, hands trembling as he did so. Several of the couples at different tables smiled at the two white-haired teens, others clapped and cheered, but the two paid no heed as they kissed passionately, rejoicing at this next step into their relationship. Only one couple looked at them disapprovingly, but said no word so they wouldn't start anything with anyone.

After the kiss, Bakura paid the bill and he and Ryou headed home to tell James the good news, as well as all of their friends.

END FLASHBACK

"We're here love," Ryou said, shaking Bakura out of his daze as the limo stopped. The two went inside the house and change into casual wear, taking care with their tuxedos as they put them away. Grabbing their bags, they headed back outside to go to the airport.

888888888858888888

"Here you go Mana," Mokuba said cheerfully as he gave Mana the tape of Ryou and Bakura's wedding.

"I wish I could've gone along," the brunette mumbled, glaring at Gate who was behind Seto and Yami.

"I'm sorry Mana," the purple reploid retorted, tapping his pen on his clipboard, "but you aren't allowed out of there until the medicine is done. So far, you are ninety-five percent complete, so by tomorrow, you will be able to return to the world of the living."

"Gee I feel so loved," the brunette grumbled, "And remember Yami, you owe me a duel when I get out."

"I didn't forget," Yami smiled gently, getting to know the young Kaiba femme a few months back when Yugi came to the hospital for a checkup and followed Seto when he noticed the CEO entering Mana's room and thought something was wrong with Mokuba. Ever since, the two got along just fine.

"Call me when she can be release so I can have someone collect her things," Seto said to Dr. Gate.

"Of course," the reploid replied, "We are gonna miss her, but thanks to her volunteering and your funds, we can cure others from being half-breeds now. I don't think the world of medical science and the families of all those beforehand can thank you and your family enough."

"Don't worry about it," Mana stated before anyone could answer that, "Like I said when I was put in here seven years ago: The sooner I'm out, the better."

"What are you going to do first when you get out," Yugi asked, Mokuba snickering a bit.

"First I'm glomping my brothers," the blond grinned, "second, I'm getting my duel with Yami. Third, I haven't figured out yet."

2468101214161820

"It's so beautiful Bakura," Ryou grinned, leaning a bit on the railing of the balcony. They were at the hotel in Cairo, having a wondrous view of the pyramids and the Nile.

"I know Tenshi," Bakura embraced his husband from behind, "I use to watch the sunset around this area five thousand years ago, watching the clouds change colors from pink to violet and couldn't think of something more wondrous. Then you came along and changed all that. I'm glad I can watch the sunset now with you as my wife."

"Wife," Ryou repeated, turning his head towards him, "Don't you mean husband?"

"I don't recall me wearing white at our wedding koi," Bakura gave his infamous grin, playing innocent.

"Let's see how you can sleep without me tonight," Ryou stated playfully, wiggling out of his yami's grip and ran to the hallway. Bakura's grin became feral, taking on the challenge, and gave chase. Being much faster, he cornered his husband in their room, smiling as Ryou faked being afraid to continue their game.

"Please master," the white-haired teen pleaded, trying not to laugh, "I didn't mean it! Please don't punish me!"

"You shouldn't have called me master now little slave," Bakura growled lustfully, lifting Ryou into his arms and carried him to their bed, "I can get use to you calling me that."

"Eeep," the young teen muttered, before his yami began tickling him, causing him to laugh and writher underneath him.

"Stop please," Ryou wheezed, his sides hurting after a while, "Can't-hehehehe-breathe."

Bakura stopped and just stared at his love, his expression tender. He gently traced his tenshi's jaw and cheek, just staring into those warm chocolate eyes. Ryou smiled warmly at his love, returning the soft touching gestures, before sitting up and kissing Bakura with all the love he can expressed. The kiss was returned with equal force, the two wrapping their limbs around each other. Nothing mattered to them anymore, not the pain they felt all those months ago, not the world. Just the love between each other.

Sighing, Bakura pulled away from Ryou so he can rid them of their shirts, taking the time to let the soft fabric caress the milky-white skin. He always loved to tease his koi, enjoying his expression when he's sexually frustrated and very demanding.

"Please don't tease me tonight," Ryou moaned, pleading his demonic lover.

"Why not," Bakura asked innocently.

"Cause I want you now," Ryou demanded, coming close to ripping Bakura's pants off of him due to his shaking hands having trouble with the zipper. Bakura laughed, a sweet sound to Ryou's ears, for it held no note of evilness nor mockery. Just a sound of amusement and love.

Having better experience at holding off his lust, Bakura finish getting rid of their clothes, sighing as his erection was released from it's confines. Now totally exposed, he laid next to Ryou and slowly, each let their hands roam each other, sighing as they familiarized each sensitive spot and trying to get as close as possible.

Bakura lowered his lip and gently traced Ryou's shoulder, starting from the junction between neck and shoulder, and moved downward until he reach the crown of the joint, sucking softly. Ryou moaned, the felt those satin lips moved downward, heading towards his chest, and couldn't help but cry out as his koi sucked the pink bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Not being one to be left out, the young hikari slid his hands along his yami's chest, feeling the muscles twitch to his touch, and rested them upon the dark discs. Hearing Bakura gasped, Ryou smirked, rubbing the budding crowns between his fingers lovingly, feeling him shake as he switched nipples, biting gently. Ryou gave a soft cry, then moaned as the yami soothed it with his tongue. Bakura's calloused hands moved upon the soft skin of his husband's belly, then bypassed his aching need to rub his thighs, gently spreading them so he can lay down. They gasped as their hard members brushed against one another, Ryou not noticing his husband reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lotion into his hands until he twisted the cap off.

Ryou knew what was coming and willed his body to relax, his patience thinned to a thread. He felt a cool finger rub his entrance before slipping in slowly, Bakura taking his husband's member into his mouth. Ryou almost thrusted his hips into that hot orifice, but stilled himself, not wanting his love to choke. He soon felt the second, then third, fingers enter him and nearly screamed as he felt the tips curl slightly enough to rub against that spot deep inside of him.

He whined as both Bakura's mouth and the fingers left him, but gave a sharp gasp as the fingers were replaced with something bigger. Bakura sighed lovingly as he felt the familiar tightness engulfed his member, stilling the intense throbbing for just a mere moment. Ryou adjusted quickly and began to move his hips, signaling Bakura that he was ready and to begin.

Bakura slowly began to thrust, creating a rhythm that Ryou caught on quickly. The pleasure soon began to mound, but neither was in a hurry. To be together like this, it was something each treasured with their lives, for the future may change all of that. That's what frightens them, for anyone who loves so deeply; change. One day your true love will love you; the next, hate you. It was something neither wanted to think about, but the presence was always there, always lingering. At the moment, it was thrusted as far into Bakura and Ryou's minds as possible.

The bed began to bounce from the strength of their thrust, banging against the wall and causing quite a ruckus. Bakura grabs his love's length, stroking it in times with his thrusts, causing Ryou to yell and buck his hips. The combination of strokes and thrusts to his prostate did him in and he screamed his husband's name as he came, splashing Bakura in the chest.

Bakura wasn't far off and he came as well with a howl, filling his tenshi. Unable to find the strength to keep upright, he collapsed to the side, so he wouldn't crush Ryou with his weight. However, he couldn't keep awake enough to pull out and promptly fell asleep, whispering 'Ashiteru'.

Ryou pulled his love so he slept upon his chest, not wanting his love to wake up tomorrow in an uncomfortable position. Holding Bakura as if he would disappear tomorrow, he whispered lovingly words to him as he too fell asleep.

Unknown to either of them, that very night would change their lives forever.

Soft light crawled softly across the horizon before moving at incredible speed with the rising of the sun. The golden rays glided over the darken landscape, bringing light to banish the remains of the night, and slowly drifting up the buildings of Cairo. The sunlight the filtered into a particular room, giving a heavenly glow to the occupants upon the bed.

Bakura slowly open his eyes, trying to adjust to the light, and smiled softly at the colors of dawn. He then shifted his eyes to his tenshi, who had one hand covering his eyes while he slumbered on. Smiling softly at his husband, the yami slowly pulled out of him, wincing as Ryou moaned a bit in pain at the sudden action. He then move off the bed quietly, trying not to awaken his sleeping hikari, and grabbed his robe. Wondering what time was it in Japan, he takes his cellphone while he walks onto the balcony and closes the door.

20181614121086420

Yami was in the mists of working on organizing the backroom of the shop when the phone rang. Luckily, it was quiet and Sugoroku answered it for him while he struggled with an armload of Duel Monsters boxes.

"Yami," the elder called, "It's Bakura. He wants to talk to you!"

"In a minute," the tri-color teen yelled back, the thrusted his load onto the shelf and climbed down the ladder, wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow, and took the phone from his 'grandfather'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pharaoh, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just helping Sugoroku with the shop while Yugi's in school."

"It's morning here. I keep forgetting the time zones around these parts."

"Did you need to talk to Yugi?"

"Nah, just you. I need to ask of you a favor while Ryou and I are here."

"What is it?"

"I was planning on taking Ryou tomb robbing with me, just this once, since he's been asking me for awhile now. I know the location of your tomb and I was wondering if I could rob yours. Don't worry, I'll make sure we take what is worthless to you and call Isis so she can send an excavation team to get your stuff."

"I thought you already robbed it."

"Just one room. The guards grabbed me and killed me, my soul sealed inside the ring. As far as I know, no one else found it since."

Yami was stunned at this, for he thought his tomb was already found when Sugoroku told him the tale on how he got the puzzle. Thinking about it for a moment, he asked, "That's all you are planning, isn't it?"

"Well... I was planning on screwing my tenshi senseless on your bed too."

"No way in hell Tomb Robber," Yami snarled, "I could care less about the tomb robbing so long as I get what's important to me, but that's just desecration!"

"I can buy extra sheets and use those instead of yours. I don't wanna know where yours have been."

"I don't care," the former Pharaoh growled, "You and Ryou are not to fuck on my bed!"

"Fine fine," Bakura sighed, giving in before the Pharaoh no baka forbids him to raid his tomb. It was a known fact that Yami cursed the place and only those he gives permission to can ever enter without dying a horrible death, "Do you want me to pick up anything special while we're there?"

"My mother's ring," Yami replied after a minute of thought, "Can you get that for me? It's a mix of gems in a butterfly format on a gold band."

"I'll see if I can find it," Bakura looks into the room to see Ryou stirring, "I gotta run. My tenshi's waking up."

"Have fun lovebirds," Yami couldn't help but smirk, "and don't get into too much trouble."

"Yeah right Pharaoh," the white-haired demon stated, hanging up and walking back into his room.

345456567678

Joey had stayed after school to work on his algebra homework with help from a tutor, not wanting to be behind before graduation. Math was never his good subject and he needed all the help he could get, considering that Ryou, his other tutor, was on his honeymoon right now.

"My time's up Joseph," the tutor said, looking at his watch, "We'll have to meet after winter break, okay?"

"Sure thing sensei," Joey packed up his books and headed to his locker for his winter jacket. Walking outside, he groan at the falling snow, noting there had to be a few inches upon the ground. He hated snow, always have, though no one really knew why.

As he walked towards Tristen's house, he thought he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned, no one was there. Dismissing it as his imagination, he began walking again. A few minutes later, he heard them again. Turning around, he saw no one there again.

Getting very nervous, Joey starting walking faster now, noting how the footsteps were walking much faster as well. Now close to panicking, he started to run, turning corners in hopes of reaching his friend's house in time. However, his stalker was much faster and with one swoop, grabbed the blond and dragged him into the closest alleyway.

"Let go of me," Joey screamed, although his assailant had clamped his mouth shut. Once he got to see who it was, the blond duelist began to shake all over.

"If you keep quiet this will be quick," Ushio grinned, pulling out a knife.

0101010101010

Seto had the driver stop by a bakery on the way home to pick up Mokuba's favorite doughnuts: white cream-filled with chocolate on top, with sprinkles. Only one bakery in town makes them and he had to go near the bad side of town to get them. Also he had to get Mana a dress she had an eye on from a magazine catalog. It looked like an armorless DMG costume, and considering she is a half duel monster, DMG, it was understandable.

He had to work late again, almost becoming a nightly ritual, and he wanted to apologize to his brother, for as he knew, he won't be able to take him out tomorrow as promised. He hated to break promises, to the raven-haired child, but he did have a company to run. It was better than living on the streets, after all.

"What the-" Seto began, noticing a teen with blond hair being dragged into an alleyway by a taller teen with black hair, and huge eyebrows. "Driver, stop the car!"

911911911911

Joey fought with all he could, but thanks to the knife slashes decorating his torso and arms, he was losing the battle very quickly. As it stood now, Ushio had his jeans down to his knees, along with his boxers, and was undoing the zipper of his own pants. Joey began to succumb to his fear, the memories of his father and all those other rapists plaguing his mind.

"I see many have already taken you whore," the taller grinned, positioning himself, "I'll make them know who you belong to now."

As he was about to violate Joey in the most extreme way, Ushio was knocked off of Joey by a flash of violet. Too frightened to move or even cover himself up, he listened as the two wrestled, hearing harsh curses and bodies slamming into trash cans and what not. He began to lose focus on the real world, falling into an episode of pained memories, when the combatants spoke up.

"Why do you care? He's a whore, and whores should know their place, for the strongest of their partners is their master!"

"I won't let you touch him. He is mine!"

'Seto,' Joey guessed in his mind, feeling his energy drain because of all the blood he lost.

Seto dodged another punch and followed it up with an uppercut to the black-haired bully's gut, knocking the wind out of him. With a kick to the same area, Ushio fell to the ground and lay still, unmoving. Seto waited a moment, his panting breath becoming white mist in the air, when he heard a small whimper and turn his attention to the nearly-hysterical blond, whose eyes were beginning to glaze over and the snow around him was tinged pink and red from his life fluids escaping his battered body.

"Gods Joey," the brunette whispered, redoing the blond's pants and covering him with his violet trenchcoat. Picking the shivering boy up, Seto raced to his car and told the driver to head for the hospital.

8887888788878887888

"Yami I'm bored," Yugi stated, having finished his homework an hour ago.

"Isn't there anything on TV," the former pharaoh asked, working on some notes for his driver's test later on in the week.

"No," the smaller of the two whined, plopping on their bed, "and Grampa left to go grocery shopping, so there's nothing to do."

Yami turned around as Yugi's head fell back onto the mattress. From the way he was lying down, all sprawled out looking wantonly, even though that wasn't on the tri-color teen's mind, made naughty thought race around his head, his pants becoming too tight.

'Screw the test, I am sexy' he thought and quietly discarded his shirt, making sure his husband was unaware of what was going on.

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Yami lay on top of him, softly brushing their lips together. Parting his lips, he moaned as the former pharaoh slid his tongue inside, caressing his own tongue and encouraging him to duel. Yugi complied, their kiss becoming very heated and not noticing that his pants were being undone. That was, until Yami gripped his growing hardness and cause his aibou to buck his hips, screaming.

"Patience," Yami whispered, grinning, then slid the pants and boxers to Yugi's ankles, sitting on his hunches to look at the angel before him. Yugi's shirt had slid up to his shoulders, revealing his hardened nipples, his body shimmering with a sheen of sweat. His arousal stood at attention, precum lacing the tip and looked even more delectable to Yami. He smirked at Yugi's flushed face, his eyes darkened and practically stated 'Do something before I kill you.'

"You want something to do love," he asked innocently, "I have something for you to do."

With that, Yami engulfed his entire length, Yugi yelling his name as pleasure shot throughout his body. Yami used this as a distraction to prepare his love for what was to come, slipping his fingers inside his love. Yugi groaned, trying to figure out if he should thrust his hips into his husband's welcome heat, or to thrust along with the fingers. He didn't had to wait long, for Yami moved off of him to get rid of his clothing, which seemed a difficult task for the spirit as he shook all over with need.

Sitting up carefully, Yugi helped his yami and in mere moments, he was freed from his confining clothes. Grabbing the hand lotion nearby, Yami lathered his manhood and grabbed his love, pushing Yugi to the wall while kneeling on the bed. Gently, the taller of the two slid the smaller onto his erection, making sure his love was in no pain, until he was fully sheathed inside. Yami waited until Yugi was ready, and with a quick nod from said teen, he slowly began thrusting.

Yugi's head rolled along the wall, moaning at how right he felt with his husband like this. No other could make him feel so loved, or touch him so perfectly. Wrapping his legs around Yami's waist, he thrusted downward, receiving a gasp, then a growl from his soulmate. The two began to go faster, harder, practically grinding their hips with enough force to make the bed bounce.

Yugi cried out as Yami reached between them and grasped the neglected length, pumping it in time with their thrusts. The combinations of thrusts to his prostate and the strokes to his arousal was too much and Yugi came screaming, splashing both of their chests with his seed. Yami grunted, then gave a silent cry as he came as well, thrusting deeper to get it all in.

Quietly, the two lovers slid to their sides on the bed, Yami making sure Yugi's head hit the pillow. They lay there like that for awhile, arms and legs entangled, and just tenderly touch one another.

"Are you bored still," Yami asked, a sultry grin upon his flushed face.

"Maybe," Yugi said innocently, to which he felt his love become hard again inside him. They went at it again until they heard an all-too familiar "Yugi, I'm home! Come down here to help with groceries and you too, Yami!"

13233343536373839303

"It was a good thing you got him here in time," Dr. Mikameru stated, going over his charts, "Another moment, and he would've been too far gone. We had to give him a blood transfusion and some sedative to calm him down. I would recommend keeping him overnight, but I know you better than that."

"Damn straight," the brunette nearly snarled, "I'm not leaving him here with that psycho out on the loose. I'll take him back to my home and alert Mr. and Mrs. Taylor of his whereabouts."

They suddenly hear someone running, and turn to see Dr. Gate stopping in front of them, panting and looking like the hounds of hell where after him.

"What's wrong," Dr. Mikameru asked.

"I was studying Mana's progress and she had completed becoming a reploid," Dr. Gate panted.

"That's wonderful," the brunette smiled, glad to hear some good news for once today.

"She got so hyper," the purple reploid continued, "she broke free of her room and I lost her."

"What," Mikameru stated, then thought he hears something.

"SEEETOOO," a brown-haired girl squealed, glomping the unsuspecting teen from behind. Seto cried out, almost losing his balance as his hyper sister held on with no remorse.

"Oh there she is," Dr. Gate said dumbly.

/Meanwhile in Egypt/

"Stay close to me Tenshi," Bakura whispered, moving a stone slab that was in his way. Ryou did as told, wondering whose tomb they were raiding and why they built it so deep underground. There was very little light, and their flashlights can barely cut through the endless sea of darkness that stretch out before them.

Bakura took note that the traps should have gone off the second they had entered, but they didn't. There was a spell on the traps, making them the most effective system that the Egyptians had ever made in order to protect their fallen Pharaohs. However, when the owner of the tomb gives specific permission to someone, that person can enter the tomb without worrying about getting their head chopped off.

Pulling out an old papyrus, the former tomb raider looked around a bit and notice a torch on the wall, flint below it on a stone outcropping.

He takes the flints and smacks them together, lighting the torch. Ryou nearly jumped back as torches near and far lit up right after his husband lit the first.

"We should be able to see without the flashlights now," the white-haired fiend said, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder to calm him. Taking out the papyrus again, he muttered a few words and headed off down one of the hallways, his hikari following.

0808080808080

"What happened to Joey Kaiba," Tristen almost snarled into the phone at the CEO.

"He was attacked and almost raped," Seto stated, "I don't know who it was, but he had black hair and black eyes."

"Ushio," Tristen growled, "That bastard's gonna have his day, believe me, when I get my hands on that son of a-"

"I have my men already working on it," the CEO interrupted, "All we have to worry about now is Joey's well-being."

There was a pause before the dark brunette sighed and muttered "You're right."

"Mr. Kaiba," a nurse said as she neared, "Mr. Wheeler is all set and ready to leave, as well as Ms. Kaiba."

"Excellent," he smiled, the second bit of good news all day, then went back to Tristen, "Listen, I'm taking Joey to my place for the night. I'll probably swing by in the morning to pick up a change of clothes."

"Okay then. I'll tell my folks not to wait up for him. By the way, who's Ms. Kaiba?"

"My sister, dummy! She's getting out today."

"Oh wow! Tell her I said welcome back to the world for me and that I'm glad she's no longer in that cage you guys call a room."

Seto chuckled. "I'll make sure she gets the message. I gotta go and get them home before the snowfall gets worse."

"Okay then," Tristen said, looking outside, "See ya tomorrow."

As Seto hanged up his cell phone, he turned to see Joey being wheeled out of the hallway by a nurse, Mana getting a piggy-back ride by a wolf reploid.

"Last stop," the reploid said, the brunette sliding off his backside, "I hope we don't have to see you too soon Mana, and I hope you and your family have a great holiday."

"You too Blizzard Wolfang," the middle Kaiba smiled.

/MEANWHILE BACK IN EGYPT/

"Here it is," Bakura grinned triumphantly, pressing a stone against the wall.

"It's a dead end," Ryou said before the wall slid away to reveal a room on the other side, full of gold and furniture, "Oh my."

"Indeed," his husband said in agreement, walking in and began searching.

"What are we searching for Bakura," the white-haired hikari asked.

"Pharaoh no baka asked me to get something for him," was the reply before he held a gold ring in the air, "Ah ha! Found it."

"What is it?"

"Pharaoh no baka's mother's ring," the thief grinned, placing it in his bag, "He asked me to get it for him."

"Oh," Ryou said, knowing now whose tomb they were in, "You do have his permission to be here, right?"

"How else could we get in here without being cursed to a horrible death," Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes and spotted Yami's old musty bed, which was still intact and looked just as new as the day he was buried with it. He thought about just saying hell to Yami and taking Ryou then and there, but another area caught his eye. One of the corners of the tomb, the one farthest from Yami's cercaufacus, was surrounded in thick pillows. Grinning devilishly, he grabs Ryou, who cries out in shock, and tosses him onto the makeshift bed.

"Ba-" the teen began, but his husband pounced on him before the words can leave his mouth, looking at him ferally.

"Let's have some fun now," he said, lowering his lips to brush over Ryou's. Without complaint, Ryou pressed his lips against his husband's threading his fingers into his mane of white, spiky hair. Moaning, he parted his lips for Bakura's waiting tongue, and felt himself being devoured by his lover.

Bakura felt Ryou writhering beneath him and groaned, feeling himself harden rather quickly. Wasting no time at all, he stripped himself and Ryou of their clothes, sighing happily as the cool air of the tomb hit his heated skin. His lover below him panted softly, raising his hands o rub them all over his taunt, white skin.

Bakura stiffened as he felt soft hands upon him, tracing each crevice of his chest and outlining the muscles before reaching his hard nipples. The spirit moaned as his tenshi rubbed his thumbs gently over them before reaching up and taking on in his mouth, sucking softly.

"By the Gods," Bakura moaned, trying his best not to ravage his husband in a fit of passion. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he laid his cheek upon the soft mass of snowy hair. Ryou smiled, then switched nipples, letting his hands wander until he cupped his love's rear with one hand, his rock-hard erection with the other.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Bakura pulled away, batting at the hands trying to keep him there. With a smirk, he lower his head and took the hikari's member into his mouth, sucking hard and long. Ryou nearly screamed, bucking his hips forward, wanting more. Smirking, the white-haired demon, reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the bottle of oil he brought. Not missing a beat with his husband, he slickened his fingers and pressed one into Ryou's entrance.

"Bakura," Ryou gasped, pushing downward on the invading finger, "Need you now. Can't wait."

"Patience," his husband replied, adding the second to stretch him further, working on his own erection. When he thought Ryou was ready, he slipped the fingers out and replace them quickly with his had member, his tenshi crying out in sheer pleasure. Neither knew what was going on with each other; they just know that they needed, not want, needed this. Bakura didn't had to wait long, for Ryou coiled his arms and legs around him tightly, moving upon them himself, before Bakura joined in and the two established a rhythm, going fast, but shallow.

With no patience, the former Tomb Robber grasped his love's neglected length, pumping it in time with their thrusts. Ryou screamed at the new onslaught of emotion, not wanting it to end. However, no one ever said Fate was kind.

A cough got their attention and Bakura turned, not breaking the connection, and scowled at who interrupted them.

"Can anyone join you," Marik grinned, Malik blushing a bit and seem aroused as well.

"It's not like the Pharaoh is here to object," Bakura shrugged, scooting him and Ryou over, "He just said not to fuck on his bed."

"Like I wanna," the spirit of the Millennium Rod said in disgust.

878787878787878

Two weeks later, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were back in Domino and celebrating Christmas with their families. Joey was much better from the incident, but nervous whenever he left the house alone, for they never found Ushio yet. Tristen tried to assure him that Seto had people out looking for the gang leader, but it only lessened his fear a bit.

It was only the day after Christmas that the yamis sensed something different with their hikaris. It wasn't anything life-threatening, just... ...different. At fist, they kept a close eye on them, but after a few days of peace and quiet, they disregard it as nothing.

/MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN/

Oh man," Toriakikano grinned," I can't wait to is the looks on their faces!"

"But what about Joey," Tsutay asked, "Will he be a part of your plan?"

"All in due time," the blond replied, flexing her wings, "He must find his true love first after all."

"But what if he is raped before then," the male angel pressed, worried for his charge.

"The spell I cast will activate when his true love takes him, no other. I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't taken that into consideration."

"I'm just making sure, that's all. I don't like how Fate deals him the bad cards most of the time."

"You and me both."

515151515151515

Sugoroku had finish making breakfast when he noticed the time. Usually, both of his grandsons were early-risers, up and ready before he was half-way done cooking, but he hasn't seen nor heard from them at all.

"Yami," he called from the stairs, "Yugi! Breakfast!"

He received no reply, so the elder decided to investigate. As he was about to knock on their bedroom door, he heard a peculiar sound coming from the bathroom. As Sugoroku drew nearer, the sounds became more clearer, sounding almost like retching.

"Yugi," the elder knocked on the door, "Yami?"

No answer. The aged man decided to open the Door and take a peek inside. In shock, he flings it open and stares at the sight before him.

"Dear heavens," he cried out, for on the floor around the toilet were his grandsons, still in their pajamas, and seemingly taking turns at emptying out their stomachs.

Yami looked up at Sugoroku, a drop of vomit trailing down his chin from the corner of his mouth, smiles tiredly and waves before dropping his head back down again.

88888088888088888

"Dear Lord you too," James Bakura exclaimed as he helped Sugoroku carry Yugi and Yami into the hospital.

"Whatever do you mean," the elderly man asked, then noticed Bakura sitting in the waiting room, looking worried.

"Ryou had started vomiting early this morning," the elder Bakura explained, "We don't know what's wrong with him at all. He even tried to eat something to keep it down, but it just came back up!"

"Hello may I help you," a nurse smiled as she came near them.

"Yes," the elder Motou said to her, "My grandsons need to see the doctor right away. They came down with something I'm not really sure what it is."

"Okay sir," the nurse waved two other nurses with wheelchairs towards them, "We'll have your grandsons set up in a room so they may rest until the doctor can see them. Meanwhile, we need you to fill out a form for each of them."

"Thank you," Sugoroku said, taking the forms. The hospital doors opened up and Marik and Joey walked in, carrying a pale, sick-looking Malik.

"What are you guys doing here," Joey asked, helping the spirit of the Millennium Rod place his hikari in a wheelchair.

"Same thing with you guys," Bakura replied, getting up, "Ryou, Yugi, and Pharaoh no baka all got sick this morning and haven't stopped vomiting."

"Do you think this has to do with that strange feeling we were sensing a few days ago," Marik asked in a low voice so Sugoroku and James wouldn't hear.

"If so," Bakura replied with a voice just as low, "then why would the pharaoh be affected?"

"I dunno," Joey answered, "I hope it isn't somethin' serious. I don't want anythin' ta happen to my buds."

"It better not," the platinum-blond yami growled lowly, then noticed a familiar brown-haired girl walking down one of the hallways.

"I wonder why Mana is here," he said aloud, both of his companions turning to see her as the three of them began to follow her.

"She was released a few weeks ago," Joey informed, "so she may be here for a check-up or somethin'."

"Here you go Oni-chan," Mana said as she went into a room.

"Oni-chan," all three teens exclaimed and stood outside the room the middle Kaiba went into.

Inside was Seto kaiba, sitting on a bed in navy-silk pajamas and had an IV unit attached to his hand. His cheeks were red and slightly puffy, his eyes glazed from being drugged with painkillers. Beside him was Mokuba, holding his laptop, and sitting on the windowsill was a taller version of Mana, except she had long blond hair, green eyes, and a striking resemblence to the DMG.

"What are you guys doing here," Mokuba asked, giving his brother the laptop and standing beside the bed.

"Yug, Yami, Ryou, and Malik got sick this morning," Joey informed, "so we brought them here for the docs to see what's wrong with them. What about you guys?"

"We were at a business dinner party two days ago," Mana explained, "They were serving seafood, so I took Mokuba to get something to eat at a nearby restaurant since he was allergic to seafood. When we got back, everyone had gotten food poisoning from the shellfish they ate. The docs stated that Oni-chan had Red Tide poisoning, so they had his stomach pumped. He's not allowed to talk until his throat has time to heal."

"That sucks," Joey said, walking in and sitting next to Seto, "I had my stomach pumped when I was a kid and I know it isn't really fun."

Seto types on his laptop and turns it so Joey could read what he wrote.

I WAS MOSTLY KNOCKED OUT WHEN THEY DID IT.

"Mr. Tozokouh," a nurse called as she walked in.

"Yes," Bakura replied, watching the brunette girl checking the IV bag.

"The doctor has seen Ryou and his other friends and needs to see you," she smiled, then walked out. The DMG/Mana look-alike opened her eyes, to which her eyes flashed when she looked up at the two yamis.

"Been a long time, thief," she said, her voice high and strong.

"Same could be said about you Mana, or do you still prefer you're other name, Dark Magician Girl?" Bakura snorted, Joey looking at the two dumbly.

"Ya both know each other," he asked.

"There are two Manas?" Marik exclaimed.

"I was one of the head guards of the royal family," 'Mana' said, getting up, "It was also I myself that captured the King of Theives here and got sealed in the ring in the first place. And I inherited it because it belonged to my master Mahaddo. Also, I am Mana's yami. And guardian monster, thats why she's a half breed."

"You just got off lucky," the white-haired demon snorted and left with the nurse while another came in.

"Good news Mr. Kaiba," she smiled sweetly, "You get to go home today. I bet you're really happy to hear that."

Seto typed on his laptop as the nurse left, and Joey laughed at what it said.

SO LONG AS IT GETS ME AWAY FROM YOUR MIGIT VOICE AND THE HOSPITAL FOOD.

3535353535353

"Well I can't say I wasn't surprised when I got the lab results," Dr. Mikameru said as Bakura walked in, "but this is unthinkable, unimaginable, and by God, I have no clue as to how your son pulled this off."

"What do you mean doc," the white-haired yami asked, Marik wanting to know as well.

"You may wanna sit down for this," Dr. Mikameru said, looking quite nervous.

"I rather stand," Bakura snarled, "so get on with it!"

"Very well then," the aged doctor sighed, "After careful observation, and numerous tests, we concluded that Ryou Bakura is not sick in any form or way. He... is the first male human to ever be pregnant."

There was silence after that, making the doctor nervous from all the wide-eyed, open-mouthed stares he was getting. Dr. Gate walked next to him and noticed their looks as well.

"I guess you told them," he said with a smirk, "By the way, Yugi and Yami Motou are pregnant too, and we haven't received lab results for Malik Ishtar yet, but I assume he is also carrying a kid as well."

"How is it that you can be so calm about this," Mikameru asked his partner, "If the press find out about this-"

"They won't," Gate stated, "No one needs to know about this, for I have already told the labs and so forth that our patients were girls with male names."

"Good thinking."

Bakura just fainted.

"PREGNANT," Marik screamed, hyperventilating.

"I'm gonna be a great-grandfather," Sugoroku uttered, James looking like he was about to faint.

"That is correct," the doctors said. Behind them, Joey was wheeling Seto out along with Mana and Mokuba when they heard the doctors tell the small group the news. The brunette had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, which would hurt his throat.

At a local bar, James Bakura was handing out cigars to his fellow archaeologists, joyful that he was going to be a grandfather. Sure he was satisfied about Ryou and Bakura's relationship and that they wouldn't be able to have kids, but this was like a dream come true. However, he had to bend the truth a little to keep the Shadow Powers and the Millennium Items a secret.

"It's a good thing your son decided to have some gal be a surrogate mother," Micheal Luinsky, a New Yorker, said and raised his glass, "Someone's gotta keep the legacy of one of the best tomb Raiders on."

"Will you knock it off you drunk bloke," William Jamerson from England much like James stated, noting how the American was already drunk, "The kid's been through a lot six months ago, so trying to start over while that wench is in jail was a bit difficult. Besides, `aving a child is a very big step."

"Here here," another said in the background and James sat down to his glass of ginger ale (being the designated driver for the evening), as his friends clinked their glasses for the lucky grandpa-to-be.

123123123123123123123

"Done already," Sugoroku teased as Yami finished his second hot fudge sundae for the evening.

It has been a week and a half since the trip to the hospital and the signs of pregnancy are already showing in both of his grandsons. Dr. Mikameru prescribed morning sickness pills so they wouldn't end up waking up in the morning to vomit and scheduled a scan for them in two months' time.

Now it's a known fact that both Yami and Yugi don't like to eat a lot of sweets, just a few. This being that Yami wasn't a sugar fiend like Marik and that Yugi wanted to lose a few pounds while trying to add some muscle to his otherwise child-like body. Since their announced pregnancy, Yami's been eating ice cream, popsicles, and drumsticks by the ton while Yugi's become like the Cookie Monster!

"It's your great grandkid that wants them," the former Pharaoh glared at the elder, "Do women always go through these things?"

"Indeed they do," the oldest Motou grinned, "Why, I remember the time my beautiful Olivia was pregnant with our first child. She had terrible mood swings and ate liver and onions with a side of gravy for dipping."

"Ew."

"Her breath smelled so bad, I had to ask her to brush her teeth every time she ate," Sugoroku laughed, "but still, it was such a wondrous feeling to know that the life she carried was also the life I helped her to make."

"Wish Aibou and I could feel the same," Yami stated, touching his leather-cladded belly lightly. It still hasn't hit home that Yugi and him created something so special and unique inside of himself and his lovely husband, but he found in a way it was joyous. As a Pharaoh, the greatest time for his kingdom was when his wife bear an offspring, the heir to the throne and his legacy. Of course, if the pharaoh didn't had a wife, rather a husband, then a spell was cast to ensure that the husband would bear a child instead of trying to find a princess to do it for them. He never took into consideration of himself carrying a child and, in a somewhat scary way to his manhood, would like to know first-hand about the miracle of life.

Yugi walked in carrying a bag of Oreos, his face smeared with chocolate and white frosting, and Sugoroku and Yami couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Look who's talking," Yugi snorted, pointing to his yami's face, which was smeared with fudge, caramel, and a bit of whipped cream. Yami blushed and grabbed a napkin for his face to clean the mess off, handing one to his aibou in the process.

12123123412345

"Which room do you think the baby's room should be Bakura," Ryou asked, holding a catalog that was full of baby clothes, supplies, and furniture.

"How about next to ours tenshi," Bakura replied, still trying to get over the fact he was going to be a daddy without fainting. Sure, he had accepted the fact he wasn't going to have any kids when he married Ryou and all, but this was a bit much. He really should thank whoever granted them this blessing, for he was going to make damn sure that his child (or children) had a better life than him.

"You know, we really should think about moving out," he added, "I'm pretty sure your dad would like his house back now."

"He's rarely home," the white-haired teen stated, "Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us staying here for awhile longer. Where would we go? The rent around these parts isn't cheap you know."

"I'm highly aware of that," the white-haired demon snorted, "It was only a suggestion."

"Do you miss me in bed already love," Ryou asked smugly, looking seductive at the same time as he placed the catalog down and embraced his husband.

"Uh," Bakura's eyes widened, this was new. Ryou never was the seductive type, for usually Bakura was after him.

"Come love," Ryou laughed, taking his yami's hand.

7272727272727

Marik decided that the best way to avoid Malik's dangerous mood swings was to go to the one place men dreaded to go to with any woman: the mall. DUN DUN DUN!

He tagged along with Ishizu as she went to the museum store for some antiques. The shop may only have replicas of items from different ages, but that suited the taller Egyptian fine. She was around enough artifacts to be considered ancient herself when she worked at the Domino Museum anyway.

The spirit of the Millennium Rod looked around and notice that they had some new Egyptian stuff in and decided to have a look. He gasped as he eyed a gold pendant with the Sennen Eye on it, for it was identical to the very one me gave Malik when they met for the very first time

FLASHBACK

He opened his eyes to complete darkness, as usual.

Ever since the hatred, pain, and sorrow within his hikari's heart took over the Millennium Rod, he could only watch helplessly as his charge was sealed inside his own mind and the demon attacked those around him, including his sister and adopted brother. He fought against the demon before and many times after, but the emotions that created him was too strong, and he always ended up back in the darkness.

As all seemed hopeless, and that he was close to wishing he was never awakened, the demon disappeared. He had lost a Shadow Game thanks to his hikari and the Pharaoh. He was finally free to resume his duties as a yami now. It would take time, but he was certain that his hikari may accept him as his guardian, maybe more than that if he was lucky...

He waited until they had returned to Egypt and things calmed down before appearing into the living world, the first in over five thousand years since his imprisonment. He had found himself in his hikari's room, late at night, while his charge slept. He couldn't believe how beautiful he was up close, his hair like pale golden silk, his features soft and smooth without a care in the world. He was most certain that his charge was an angel, not a grave keeper that he was being raised to be.

Suddenly, Malik open his eyes when he sensed something in his room, meeting the other's identical eyes. His own going wide, the owner of the Millennium Rod scurried away from him, ready to scream for Rishid. The other quickly covered his mouth from doing such a task, expecting this sort of a reaction from his hikari.

"I'm not here to hurt you nor your family," he said assuringly, hoping the smaller of the two would believe him, "Please don't be frightened. I'm here to protect you."

"Why," his hikari's face scrunched up into a snarl, "You never really cared if I lived or not, so long as you had my body!"

The spirit closed his eyes at those words, expecting him to mistaken him for the demon, and replied as slowly as he could without sounding hurt, "I am not the demon that was born from your heart. I am the one that is your true yami and was the best friend of the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Why would I believe that," Malik spat, "You could very well be lying!"

Sighing, the sprit decided to prove it. "In the beginning, Pharaoh Akunumkanon gave his brother, High Priest Akunadin, permission to create the Millennium Items using the stone slab hidden in a temple deep underground. What the pharaoh did not know was that the ritual required the lives of ninety-nine people and therefore, sent his brother off without knowing the sin he was to be a part of.

"The temple was located underneath a village full of thieves called Kul Elna, my home as well as my friend's, Akefia, more known as Bakura. He watched as those we knew all our lives be killed and their bodies boiled and used as raw material. They used the slab as a mold for the Items, which were divided between Akunumkanon and the high priests, which were used to stop invaders from destroying Egypt.

"Bakura and I, however, couldn't forgive them for what they have done. He had no clue that Akunumkanon or his son, Yami, or Atemu, didn't know the truth and fought with blind rage, doing all we could to avenge our village.

"As time passed, it became more apparent to me that Akunadin had planned quietly to usurp the throne from Yami and place his son, Yami's cousin Seto, upon it. The power of his item was drawing him into darkness, the fate of all those with weak hearts. One night, I snuck into his room and read his notes, discovering the truth and all his treacherous schemes.

"By the time I found my friend, he had already slain one priest and lost a battle with Pharaoh Yami. He would've died hadn't I rescued him."

Malik listened intently, trying to tell if this identical other was lying. In a sense, there were differences between the two spirits physically, for this one had eyes that weren't as narrow as the demon's and his features were a bit older, giving him a mature look that the platimun blond couldn't help but find attractive.

"It was when we decided to rob Yami's tomb that sealed our fate," the spirit continued, "We were caught long before we could find the Items. As for our punishment, huh, it was the greatest irony of all, as you can probably guess."

"Your souls were sealed in the Items."

The other nodded. "Although sealed for five thousand years, my anger didn't pollute my soul as it did to Bakura. All I wanted, was to be free and..."

"And?"

"...and to, perhaps, gain forgiveness for what I've done."

The spirit turned away then, trying to stop the tears before they could form in his eyes. Malik felt pity for the spirit, having a taste himself of such imprisonment by the demon born from his heart. Looking into those eyes, he could see wisdom beyond the ages, holding a thousand stories waiting to be told, which the demon's eyes never had. Yet, at the same time, he could somewhat see the same kind of psychoticness that both Bakura and the demon possessed, only a bit calmer at the moment.

It was at that moment Malik realized that he had a choice. He could go on living alone, feeling a void that the demon, much as he hated to admit, left within him, or that what this spirit has to offer and perhaps gain something more out of it. He couldn't help but feel a strong pull towards the spirit, but what was keeping him from accepting was the fear the demon left behind.

"It may take time," Malik finally said, becoming afraid a second later that he said something wrong. Instead, the spirit just smiled.

"You have all the time in the world," he replied, taking off the necklace around his neck and offering it to his hikari, "My name is Mariku, but my friends call me Marik."

END FLASHBACK

It took a few months for Malik to get used to Marik without flinching or jumping in fright around the spirit, but they soon manage a stable friendship before that evolved into the relationship they had today, something he thought would never have and thanked every God for.

Getting Malik knocked up, though was something that shocked the hell out of him, for he never pictured himself as the father-type. Guess he'll have to make due.

"Marik," Ishizu called out the dazed yami, "I'm leaving."

"Okay," Marik replied and followed her out.

2121212121212

Malik was ready to kill his koi when he got home as he eyed the insides of the fridge with a look that could, if looks could kill, burn a hole in the back of it. Every last drop of alcohol was removed from the household so the pregnant teen wouldn't drink and cause harm to the baby, much to the platinum blond's distaste.

"Stupid Marik," he grumbled, slamming the refrigerator door shut and stomping off to his room, "Stupid Ishizu, taking all my smokes and booze. I'll show them when they get home!"

(Author's Note: If ya don't get why Malik's so pissed, I'll explain. When your pregnant, your hormones are off-balance, which results in mood swings that varies between women, or men in this case. Even the littlest of things will set them off, and I should know, for I have an aunt with a dangerous temper when she's pregnant.)

After closing the door to his room, he thrusts his hands underneath the bed in hopes of finding his secret stash of cigarettes, but wound up with a scarlet box instead. Curious, he opens the box to find a red book and some really kinky stuff.

"This probably belongs to my koi," Malik stated, then opened the book and read:

"I began this book of fantasies because they are vast curiosities of mine and I don't wanna force them on Malik until I am certain he is ready for them. Each one is checked off for ones we've done without his knowing."

Malik flipped though the pages blushing at a few of the fantasies, including the one about doing it in Yami's tomb. Yami was pissed afterwards and told them to keep the pillows they fucked on.

'At least it wasn't the bed,' the platinum blond thought, having no room for it at all, and came up to the final page that had no check.

"I'll probably never tell Malik this, but in a dream our roles in bed were reversed. I was bound to our bed in all my glory, aroused as hell, and he stood beside the bed dressed in delicious black leather, teasing me with feathers and melted candle wax. I was never so turned on in my life!

"Then, he wipes the wax off my body and slowly strips, practically slithering out of his clothes and teasing me some more with some erotic dancing. Just when I thought I would pass out from it all, he finally takes me after a quick preparation and we fucked all night long, ending in an orgasm so intense, I wake up before I could find out if I pass out or we go on to other things.

"As much as I wanna do this, my pride won't let me be submissive. I guess this will be nothing more than a dream."

Malik grew giddy, as well as horny, as he began planning out how to make his koi's fantasy come true.

7373737373737

Bio:

Name: Dark Magician Girl

Age: 5000+ (looks eighteen)

Race: Reploid/Duel Monster~ Blond hair, green eyes. Her true form is the Dark Magician Girl. Or Black Magiscian Guru. Powerful magic skills.

Relations: Mana Kaiba (hikari), Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba (hikari's brothers) Yami Motou (Pharaoh she swore loyalty to) Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura Tozokouh, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, Mai Valentine (friends) Kisara (Blue Eyes, White Dragon~Best friend)

Personality: Quiet unless she has something to say. Fiercely protective of her family and can't be fooled easily.

1235861963926

As Seto finished the reports on his laptop, he lets his body relax to the music being played on the piano by Mana's yami. The yami was very skilled at it, for her playing could relax even the most tensed soul.

"If only you could play while I'm at the office," the brunette sighed, knowing such music would make his workplace more enjoyable.

"Have you talked to Joey at all," the yami asked suddenly, catching the CEO off-guard.

"Hm," he replied, "We've talked during nights that he has nightmares about his rapes. Why?"

"I've seen him the other day and whenever I mentioned you to him he blushes," she answered, stopping her piano playing to look at him, "I thought perhaps you both finally buried the hatchet and gotten really close like the others."

"Uh," Seto blushed at that, trying to find some answer to deny that statement. Mana and her yami were never one to be fooled easily and the CEO knew that for a fact. Nothing came to retaliate.

"I didn't mean that you two finally became official," the yami said as she stood and got ready to leave, "but perhaps you should give it some thought. Ushio has yet to be found and Joey needs to be assured that someone besides his sister cares deeply for him. Valentine's Day should be coming up soon, and I'm pretty sure he'll be lonely while everyone's busy with their kois."

"And what about you, pray tell?"

"That week falls on when I have my period. I doubt you want me around during that time with my unstoppable anger. Plus, Kisara would be angry that I didn't visit her when she gets her period too, right?"

She almost laughed as Seto's blush deepened at mentioning her friendship with the Blue Eyes and took her cue to leave before embarrassing him any further. She had felt a bit lonely since she got seperated from Mana.

'She does have a point though,' he thought, 'It's time I did lay my cards out on the table before I go crazy and tell the pup just to sleep in my bed, which will scare him away. And the last thing I want to do is scare him and ruin the fragile trust we have.'

Satisfied with that, he went online to find some good ideas on what to surprise Joey with.

7272727272728

"It has to be done," Horus said, not looking at his strongest guardian angel, who was bowing before him while her body was mostly in shadow, "The nightmare demons are taking advantage of his dreams and causing much fright within him."  
"Yes my lord," she replies, "I wish I had noticed it sooner, for I would've-"

"You can't be on top of everything," Horus stated, waving a hand, "Now go."

"Yes lord."

987987987987987987

Yugi gasped, sitting up, as he awoke from yet another nightmare that has been plaguing him for days now. Yami was sleeping soundly, thanks to the hikari blocking their link, and the poor, shaking boy didn't want to disturb him while he slept.

Running a hand upon his bare chest for a moment, he slipped on his slippers and made his way to the bathroom, thanking every God out there that the dream was just that: a dream. He did scowled at the dark circles under his eyes and his tear-stained cheeks, a side effect from the dream and leaving him very tired in the morning. He knew what was causing them, but didn't want to bother anyone with them.

The dreams varied by three specific ones: the first being that he was seme while he and Yami made love and he couldn't performed for some reason, to which Yami became so frustrated he grabs a hooker from somewhere to fuck her senseless while the poor boy watched, his yami not caring in the least bit as he cried in pain at his betrayal.

The second was after he won against some girl in the shadows, demons grabbed him and said girl, wearing a black robe, and cuts his belly to kill his baby, laughing cruelly and stating no one would love him anymore, then causes so much pain that he wakes up screaming.

Finally, the third, and one he just had, was when he ran into Yami's arms, he turned into a girl and became in labor, which Yami helps him deliver the baby, but Tea suddenly appeared and drew him away, taking the newborn child with them. Yugi cried out to him why, but all he got for an answer was that because he was just using Yugi all along.

He was frightened that the nightmares he's been having will come true and that Yami will leave him all alone, even though he knew Yami loved him with all his heart. He touched his belly, also knowing that his koi loves their children just as much, so is it his fears that are causing his dreams?

"You could say that."

Yugi jumped at the female voice and turned wild eyes at the blond angel sitting on the bathtub rail.

"You scared me," Yugi accused, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Gomenasai," Toriakikano replied, standing up, "Could you hold still for a moment?"

The tri-color teen looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Toriakikano approached him and touched the back of his ear. Yugi then felt something crying out in a high-pitch voice, something pulling at his ear. After a minute, the tugging sensation was gone and he turned to see a small black demon, trying to free it's tail from the angel's grip.

"What is that," he asked.

"A Nightmare Demon," the blond answered, a fiery hole appearing behind her, which she threw the demon into before it disappeared, "A bunch of them escaped Hell recently and have been causing mischief for a lot of innocent people like yourself."

"What do they do?"

"Feed on the fears of humans and reploids alike, causing them to have nightmares nonstop."

"Oh," Yugi said, sitting down on the toilet seat, "So why are you here, besides that?"

"To make sure you got nothing o fear about your little ones being born into this world," Toriakikano replied, sitting on the bathroom sink, "just so you don't stress yourself out too badly, causing too much trauma to the baby."

"How did you," Yugi was about to ask, when suddenly it clicked, "You were the one who-"

"That's right," the blond grinned, "I thought about rewarding you guys for helping me out with Ryou and all. It's not everyday that a guardian angel like myself gets help from the mortal world, right?"

The tri-color teen just stareed, hand unconsciously pressed against his stomach, waiting to hear what the angel has to say.

"For starters," Toriakikano continued, "You and Yami were a surprise to me. My spell was suppose to affect you only, but however, Fate intervene and you were suppose to end up with twins, but there was a problem."

"Problem?"

"Normally, a mother carrying twins would be carrying children a bit smaller than normal, so there would be room for both. You, however, would've ended up carrying twins the size of a normal baby, meaning you would've either end up have a C-section around five months and causing much trouble to both you and the children, or the worst-case scenario, which I won't mention what exactly.

"Lord Horus caught onto what I did and, for your safety as well as for the safety of your unborn children,

he removed one of them from your makeshift womb and placed it in another who matches your blood-type."

"You mean Yami."

"Well who else? Tea?"

Yugi thought about that for a moment, and guessed it was for the best. After all, he couldn't think of anyone better suited than his husband to carry his other baby.

"Anyway," Toriakikano continued, "as for becoming a girl, yes, you and Yami, as well as Ryou and Malik, will become girls a few days before you go into labor, considering that it will be impossible for you guys to carry them around that time. Also, be warned: be careful of what you eat and who it's from, for one of my pals who can see into the future told me that danger will come in a form hidden from sight, but not from smell."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. She likes to speak in riddles, but my best guess is something baked in food or something that can get into your systems. In any case, try to keep the stress as minimum as possible and tell the others what I said, but not where and whom you got the info from. That's a surprise to them."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because that damn demon would've cause you to stress out so much, that you will have difficulties with the baby before it's born," the angel replied, then looked at the clock, "I must get going then. I hope that info helps you out."

"Wait," Yugi cried out suddenly, "What if I need your help again?"

"I'll be around," Toriakikano replied, fading out, "I'm always watching you, remember?"

Yugi didn't had time to reply before the angel was gone, so he turned back to the mirror, gasping as he saw Yami's image behind him.

"Yami," he began, "did you-"

"I heard everything Aibou," he said calmly, embracing his koi from behind, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Yami," the tri-color teen purred as his love's hands wander over his stomach, rubbing butterfly-caresses upon it. Suddenly, he was turned around and lifted onto the sink, his pajama bottoms being pulled down. "YAMI!"

"What," the yami replied innocently, "I'm horny. It's not any different from when you asked me to fuck you in the school's bathroom."

782378237823

"Hello," Mana said, answering the phone in her room while Mokuba was packing for his school field trip to Kyoto and Seto was working on some project for Kaiba Corp.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to" Bakura said on the other line. Mana sighed; since she learned about pregnancy while she was in the hospital (as well as graduating school and so forth at such a young age and moved onto college courses), Bakura, Marik, and Yami made sure to call her if they had any questions about their pregnant kois (and in Yami's case, his own pregnancy).

"What is it this time," the brunette asked, getting back to her video game.

"Ryou won't perform for me."

Said brunette's eyes nearly widened to the point of popping out of her head.

"I didn't need to hear that."

"What is wrong with him," the yami continued, "I mean, he was doing fine two days ago, and his dick just quit last night!"

"It's probably hormones," Mana answered, pulling out her pregnancy book, "Some girls, when they are pregnant, experience a lot more, or a lot less, hormones generating throughout their bodies. Sometimes they will be in the mood, sometimes a guy can fuck her for hours and get no results. This abnormal hormone dosage also explains serious mood swings and weird appetites."

"What if I want him to fuck me," the white-haired tomb robber whined.

"You're gonna have to wait until that stage passes," the brunette groaned, thinking Bakura's graphic problem was too much info for her, "Why not just jack off to porn or get a dildo for your own enjoyment?"

"I don't play with toys, and porn doesn't really turn me on, considering all they have on there is either girls' breasts or-"

"TMI," Mana stated, her signal for him to quit while he's ahead, "Look, just wait it out and see what happens. Anyway, I gotta get going and make sure Mokuba's ready for his trip during Winter Recess and that my other brother doesn't lock himself in his room before Valentine's Day."

"But-AAAHH!"

Mana hung up and disconnected her phone, hoping the yami wouldn't call her again anytime soon.

123452345634567

NEXT DAY

Joey was studying in his room, hoping to clear his homework out so he can have Winter Recess free to do whatever he wanted. He was surprised, to say the least, when he discovered a note in his locker the other day from Seto, asking him out on Valentine's Day. He was a bit suspicious, but after what Seto had done for him, he decided to say yes, thinking it was just going to be either a boy's out or a boy's in night, considering that the weather man had stated there might be a snowstorm coming in next week.

"Joey," Mrs. Taylor called, "Phone for you."

"Okay," the blond replied, grabbing Tristen's phone, since he was out on a date with Mai, "Hello?"

"Hey Joey," it was Yugi, "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure," Joey replied, finishing his homework, "What do ya want ta do?"

"I don't know. Yami's taking a nap and Grampa's getting ready to go to an anime convention for next week, so it'll just be you and me. We can watch some movies I got for Christmas."

"Okay den," the blond puts his books away and goes to grab his jacket, "I'll see ya in a bit."

"Bye Joey," Yugi hanged up and Joey went downstairs to tell his guardians he was leaving, grabbing his boots.

"I'm going out to Yug's for awhile," he calls out before opening the door.

"Okay then," Mrs. Taylor replied, "Just be careful."

"I will."

Joey walked quickly from the Taylors' house, since it was getting dark, and headed to the Kame Game Shop, which was only a few blocks away. As he rounded a corner, someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him into an abandon house a few blocks from the game shop. He tried to scream, but his mouth was covered by the assailant's hand. He tried to break free, but the assailant was too strong.

'Why do people love ta rape and torture me? Why?' the blond desperately thought.

He was dragged into the lit living room, and nearly screamed at who was in there.

"It's been a long time Joey," Mr. Wheeler grinned, holding a knife.

00000009999999

"Oni-chan," Mana called, looking for her brother in the large building that was Kaiba Corp. He had to go to the office for something and that was two hours ago.

She opened the door to his office, but he wasn't in there and she was shocked to see blood stains on the desktop and on the floor. She searched every inch, but the CEO was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he have gone," the brunette wondered, then winced as her right arm began to hurt. The Right Gauntlet of Horus appeared and glowed brightly, seemingly to pull the young reploid with it to wherever it wanted to go.

"What's happening," Mana asked aloud. She knew that her arm only acted like this if Seto was in danger, for they have a bond outside of being just siblings that only Mokuba knows about, a strong and magical bond.

DMG appears before her hikari and notices the strange wavelength of magic in the air, as well as possible danger. Quickly, she scoops up Mana and takes off into the air, taking onto her true form. The Right Gauntlet, acted like a pointer, guiding the two into the direction they had to take.

"What in the name of-" the blue-eyed hikari began, but was cut off when she saw someone lying stomach-down in the snow near an abandon house, "Oni-chan!"

The two landed on the ground and ran to wards the fallen form of Seto Kaiba, lifting him onto his back. A trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth down his chin, and he opened dull eyes to the worry orbs of his sister's.

"Ne-san," he whispered, lifting his right arm. DMG noticed it glowing and moved the sleeve to see golden lines running from his fingers to his elbow, as he pointed to the house before his arm fell from exhaustion.

"Onichan!"

"You stay here," The yami stated, getting up and not caring if her wand and armor were showing, "I'm gonna go in there and see what's going on. Call an ambulance for Seto while I'm in there."

As the hanyou yami walked off, Seto tried to get up weakly, which his sister helps him.

"I...got to..get in there," he states, hunch over Mana's body, "Joey..."

"Joey's in there," Mana guessed, blue eyes widening, "How can you tell?"

"I can feel...his pain," Seto replied before they began walking up to the porch.

22122222322412

Joey cries were increasing as each male had their turn at raping him, his legs no longer holding him up anymore. They had tied him to a hook hanging from the ceiling, arms over his head, and left with nothing but his white shirt on. His father was counting up the cash given to him by his 'friends' as they took turns at fucking Joey mercilessly, not caring about his screams of pain, nor the blood and cum that poured down his legs, creating a large puddle underneath him.

"Just keep the cash comin' boys," Mr. Wheeler howled, "and you can fuck him all night long! He's such a little whore, isn't he?"

"Se...to..." Joey whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks, wishing with all he had that the brunette was here to help him. Suddenly, he heard noises as one of the men was going to plunge into the blond's bleeding opening, but Joey didn't had the strength to turn and see who it was.

"What the hell," Ushio screamed at the girl that walked in, eyes bulging out as the wand and armor clad girl.

"Sickening men," DMG growled, feeling the effects of the full moon making her blood rush through her veins, magic running to her fingers, "You have to rape others in need to satisfy yourselves? And you, you call yourself a father? What kind of a father forces his son to get raped just so he can make money?"

"Shut up bitch," Mr. Wheeler snarled, his buddies fixing their clothes so they could fight, "It's none of your damn business!"

"Anyone hurting my hiakri's friends," DMG's body glowing with energy and magic. Her wand flared bright yellow as she glared at the men, "Is gonna fucking die."

34567891246

"Oni-chan I don't think you should be picking a fight with anybody right now," Mana said, trying to get her brother to sit down long enough for her to grab his cell phone and find out why he was hurt so badly.

"There's no time," Seto grunted, but then fell to his knees as another wave of pain hit him. When he felt Joey's pain, it wasn't as bad as it was now, but as he was racing to that house that seemed to call him, he couldn't remember anything except waking up to his sister's worried face. He assumed he was jumped from behind, and was unconscious for hours.

Suddenly, they heard a piercing scream, and he bolted from his hunched position on the ground into the house, Mana following after him. What they saw was not pretty.

Bodies littered the floor, either dead or still alive, blood everywhere and staining all over the place. DMG was blasting at random directions. Magic littered the air and blood surronded her, floating like a cloak. She walked up, knocking anyone that was in her path towards Mr. Wheeler.

Seto cried out as he saw his secret love hanging from the hook like butcher's meat, wearing nothing but a white shirt that was stained in blood, hovering over a pool of red and white mixing together to become pink. He rushed over and frees him from his bonds, wrapping the shaking blond up into his arms. Joey clutched to him weakly, wishing to cry his eyes out, but didn't have the energy to do so.

"It's all right now," Seto whispered, trying to find words to comfort the blond, "I'm here love. No one will harm you anymore. Ssh."

Mana noticed how her brother was on the urge to tears himself, her anger boiling on the edge at how such people could do such things. And they say Mavericks were bad.

"Get him to a hospital," she told him, pressing a button on her wrist, "and take my Land Chaser. It should be outside now and it's a lot faster than calling for a car and an ambulance."

"But-"

"No buts Oni-chan," the brunette's eyes were ablazed with fire, knowing she must be the strong one this time, "DMG and I will deal with these bastards and make sure they will wish they have never been born!"

Seto knew that when Mana got angry, that it was a very bad thing, and since her sights were on the men in the room, mainly Ushio, then there will be hell to pay.

"Make them suffer," was all the young CEO said before leaving with Joey in tow, grabbing what's left of his clothes in the process.

"With pleasure," both bearers of the magician's wand grinned darkly.

890123890123

"Aibou," Yami said all of a sudden, getting the other's attention. Yami's Sennen Eye appeared as he looked out the window at the darkness that surrounded a house not far from them.

"What is it," Yugi asked, a bit frightened.

"I'm going to check it out," the tri-color yami replied, grabbing his jacket. Before he stepped out the door, he was greeted by Seto Kaiba on a Land Chaser with a broken and bleeding Joey.

"JOEY," Yugi cried out and Yami gasped in shock, eyes widening at the extent of the damage done to their friend. Seto tossed a card with a phone number on it, revving the engine.

"Call the hospital and tell Dr. Jarkiwa to be standing by for a rape victim," he said, all business at the moment. Yami wasted no time and nodded, rushing his aibou inside to make the call as Seto sped off. Once done, Yami headed towards the house that was shrouded in darkness, but was clearing up rather quickly.

"A Shadow Game," he said aloud, taking cautious steps inside. He was shocked to find bodies everywhere, some still alive, others not, and two girls that appeared to be sated by their hunched form and the grins on their faces. Taking a closer look at what was behind one of them, Yami quickly turned around and threw up.

"I told you that was too sadistic," Mana stated, cleaning herself of the blood from her arms and face. She clapsed her hand around her wand and it dissapeared in a shower of sparkles.

"Who cares," DMG grinned, sitting down to wash herself, her wand moving around her and her hikari to dissapate the blood. "It got the job done."

22222222222222

TWO DAYS LATER...

"ACHOO!"

"Kesuntite," Mana said, giving the two sick teens another box of Kleenexes. The doctors had checked both of them out and ordered them to stay home, Joey because of what happened and haven gotten a cold, and Seto because he also caught a cold, which everyone assumed he gave to said blond. Since Seto was the only one, besides the doctor with some reassurance, he would let near, the Taylors let him stay at the Kaiba mansion, which both teens were sharing the same bed at the moment.

"Here is your office work Ni-sama," Mokuba handed his older brother a floppy, which he sticks into his laptop and begins typing. Joey curled up in the blankets, looking exhausted and worried.

"Don't worry Joey," Mana said reassuringly, laying a hand on the clothed shoulder, "The test results will be here later on today and I'm most certain that they'll have good results."

"I hope so too," the male blond replied, whimpering a bit as any and all movement caused a sharp jolt of pain to rack his body.

The younger siblings the left, deciding to leave the two alone and finish up on other things they had to do. Once alone, Joey decided to bring up the one thing that had been plaguing him for the past two days.

"Kai-Seto?"

"Hm," Seto looked up from his work, trying to repress a sneeze and failed to do so.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When ya called me 'Love', did you mean it?"

'Oh SHIT', Seto thought, remembering he let that slip, "Um...hai, I did, but..you know...if you...damn."

"It's alright," Joey replied, turning over slowly to face the brunette, "I feel the same way too."

Awkward silence.

"Really," Seto asked.

"Really," the blond wanted to get up and kiss him, but the pain was a bit too much right now. Seto grinned, then laid down until they were face-to-face, and embraced his new love, kissing him softly. Joey returned the kiss the best he could, only more shyer than the young CEO. After a moment, both had cuddled underneath the blanket and dozed off.

8828882888288828

"Is Joey doing okay," Yugi asked, holding the phone in a near death grip as he talked to Mana.

"Yeah," the brunette replied, working on the account books for Kaiba Corp., as she was their treasurer and accountant, "The docs said he has a cold thanks to my brother and the place they were in, and I just got back the STD test results and he's clean. I would've told them earlier, but both Oni-chan and Joey are sleeping right now. Lord knows they need it."

"That's good," Yugi sighed in relief, "I just can't believe Joey's own father would do such a thing! And when I asked Yami what happened to him and those guys, he wouldn't say a thing to me!"

"That's probably a good thing," the brunette mumbled, knowing Yugi wouldn't be able to stand just brutality, "Anyway, do you guys mind if I spent Valentine's Day at your place? Otouto-chan is going out of town and I'm most certain that I don't want to be here with Oni-chan and his new lover still in bed."

"New lover?"

"Yep. You heard it from a good reliable source. Both Joey and Oni-chan have gotten together and Joey better treat my brother right or else!"

Yugi laughed. "And your brother better treat Joey right too. I'll ask Yami if you can stay with us, although we do have plans on that day."

"Don't worry," Mana saved the files and placed the laptop on top of her dresser, "I'll be as invisible as the air around us. You won't notice I'm there."

"Okay then," the tri-color teen said, hearing his stomach growl, "I gotta go. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

VALENTINE'S DAY

/At the Bakura/Tozokouh household/

Bakura grinned lustfully as he boxed Ryou in at the kitchen table, glad that James had to go on a trip and won't be back for a few weeks. Said white-haired teen gave an eep before he was lifted onto the table, wondering how in the world his koi ever talked him into this.

"You know," the white-haired yami said slyly, fingers gripping onto Ryou's clothes, "You actually look good in a French maid's outfit. Especially when you're wearing only the maid's apron."

"Hentai," Ryou scolded, but was turned into a moan as his husband's hand snuck under the black frilly apron and stroke him to hardness. Bakura grinned, shedding all his clothes until he was only cladded in white boxers, and grabbed the nearby chocolate syrup he took out earlier.

Ryou shivered as the cool syrup was poured onto his neck and shoulders, which his yami lick and nipped in the same area a minute later. He gave soft gasps as he felt his love's teeth nibbling here and there, Bakura's hands working on the strings that bound the outfit together on his koi's soft body.

Suddenly, Ryou had the urge to take his yami instead, and pounced on the unsuspecting said yami, who yelped in shock and grunted from hitting the floor, taking the brunt for both him and his love. He didn't had a second to wonder what happen before he found his face being devoured by an overly-horny Ryou. Not letting up, he literally rips the remaining clothes from their bodies, settling himself between his husband's spread legs.

"What's gotten into you," Bakura asked incredulously, to which he got a glare from Ryou, "not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I want you," the supposedly 'innocent' hikari growled lustfully, grabbing the chocolate syrup and pouring some into his hand, "Now hush."

'My traits are rubbing off on him,' Bakura grinned, then hissed a little as he felt one cool finger enter him. He ran his hand over Ryou's belly, noticing that there were no lines to trace his abs with anymore, even though it was hard when he pressed his palm upon the smooth flesh. He smiled, knowing he was going to be the best father he can be for his baby, and make sure he or she will have a happy childhood.

Ryou moaned slightly at his yami's touch, quickly adding the next two fingers before covering his erection in the sticky substance. He entered slowly, but Bakura got frustrated and slammed himself onto the intruding member, both bearers of the Millennium Ring crying out in sheer bliss. The white-haired hikari wanted to wait, for he can feel from the link that Bakura was in pain, but the other didn't want to, and began moving on his own. Once he knew the pain was gone, Ryou moved as well, making adjustments before hitting that one spot that had his yami seeing stars. Afterward, the two seem to ravage each other, kissing and biting everywhere they could reach.

Knowing his release was near, Ryou snuck his hand between their sticky and sweaty bodies to pump Bakura's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Bakura wrapped his limps around his husband before throwing his head back and screamed his release. Feeling the walls clamping down, Ryou gave another hard thrust before coming as well.

Having no more energy, the white-haired hikari collapsed onto his yami, spent. Bakura held his love, helping him pull out before lifting his tired love into his arms.

"Still think this was a bad idea," Bakura grinned, to which Ryou tried to smack him, but let his arm fall out of exhaustion.

"Be glad it was my hormones making me do that," he glared, but then thought of something, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Just a bit sore," the yami replied, heading upstairs as he felt his love's cum running down his thighs, "I haven't been taken in a while, that's all. How about we have a nice hot bath? We're both messy."

Ryou snuggled in Bakura's arms. "Aishiteru. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day tenshi."

/At the Ishtar household/

"Hm," Marik opened his eyes to complete darkness, feeling a chill as cool air hit his body, indicating he was naked as the day he was born. He tried to move, but his wrists and ankles were tied down by something, causing him to panic.

"There's no need to be anxious," he heard Malik's voice nearby and felt the blindfold removed. To say the least, the yami was indeed surprised at what he saw.

Their room was decorated with candles and black silk, one table holding a delectable choice of adult toys and lubricants, and the nightstand next to him held his back notebook, which made him a bit fearful, as well as a bit aroused.

His fears dissipated as he drooled over the vision that was his hikari, his dormant tool beginning to stand at attention. Malik was dressed in a black leather vest, with matching pants and gold bracelets decorating his arms. He also held a black cat-o-nine tails whip, which he cracked on hi thigh and making Marik shudder a bit orgasmically.

"As you can see," the Egyptian said, walking over to the nightstand, "I have already found your little black book and I must say I'm quite surprised that you never told me any of these things. They sound very sexy, and I plan on making one of your fantasy come true tonight. Do you have any objections?"

Marik gulped and shook his head. He had none.

/At the Motou residence/

"Hey Mana," Yugi greeted the brunette as she entered the house/game shop, almost completely covered in snow from the storm that just hit a few minutes ago, "I can help you with your bag."

"I got it," Mana smiled, shaking off the snow a bit. After a few minutes of shedding off her winter gear, she followed the tri-color pregnant teen upstairs to the only guest room in the house.

"It isn't much since we don't get that many visitors," Yugi said shyly as the beautiful brunette put her bag down on the bed.

"It's alright," Mana flashed a smile, noticing that the teen blushed at that, "and don't worry; you and Yami do what you have planed and you won't have to worry about seeing me at all tonight. I usually like to fall asleep with my headphones on."

"Oh," Yugi said, then heard Yami calling to him, "Okay then, but if you need anything, feel free to call one of us. Grampa's gone for the week, so we pretty much have the hose to ourselves."

"You don't have to do anything for me Yugi," the brunette pulled out her favorite blue silk bathrobe, "So you and Yami go have fun okay? And thanks for letting me stay here."

"Your welcome," Yugi grinned childishly, then left quickly to see what Yami wanted. Once out of sight, Mana closed the door and sighed, letting her cheeks fill with ruby.

'Maybe I should've asked someone else,' she thought, then changed her mind, 'I can handle this! I just gotta make sure my iPod is loud enough so I can't hear them.'

/Back at the Ishtar residence/

Marik winced as he felt the whip land on his exposed flesh leaving a red welt next to the many he already had. None of them had broke yet, but he was certain they would soon.

Malik and him were playing a game, which one wrong move meant punishment. Basically, the yami had to answer what body part he was tasting with his tongue while he was blindefolded. While he got a few parts right (he wished that he could've finished off Malik while he was suckling on his manhood), he guessed wrong with sampling his backside.

"Now then," Malik whispered seductively in his koi's ear, taking off the blindfold, "Shall I fuck you now, or do you wish for some more fun?"

Marik almost came when he said that, haven't it been for the cock ring placed nicely over his scrotum to prevent him from coming anytime soon. He nods vigorously, since his mouth was full thanks to the ball gag, wanting his koi more than he ever could've imagine right now.

Malik grinned, then began stripping for his lover, slowly slipping the vest off while swinging his hips to some unheard beat. Marik thought if he wasn't hard now, he would be in an instant as he watch the vest get caught on the swaying hips before falling to the ground, to which the pants followed, leaving Malik cladded in nothing but some pieces of jewelry and candlelight.

Straddling his bound lover, the Egyptian quickly grabbed a tube of lube and squeezed some of it's contents onto his hand. After thoroughly coating his fingers, he slips one inside his koi's entrance. Marik groaned, tried to say something, but it was muffled as he watch his hikari prepare him, but pretty soon, Malik had all three inside him, working himself as he kept hitting that sweet spot inside of him and making the yami thrashed about in his bonds. Quickly, when Malik felt he was stretched enough, he lubed his erection and got into position, showing some mercy by removing the cock ring off Marik's cock.

"If you come before me," the blond Egyptian warned sternly, "you will be punished severely. Understand?"

Marik nodded so quickly his head became a blur of mocha and platinum blond. Smiling, the bearer of the Millennium Rod slowly slid in, gasping as he felt tight heat enveloped him. Marik stiffened, trying to repress memories of selling himself to strangers in the past to earn some money for food, and blinked in surprise when he felt his hikari gently wiped the tears that escaped his eyes.

"Just relax Marik," Malik cooed, "I'll make certain you get nothing but pleasure out of this."

Marik said nothing. This was better than his fantasy ever was.

/At the Kaiba mansion/

Joey awoke to the sound of water splashing, turning his head to see the bathroom light on. He felt a bit better, his nose no longer stuffed with mucus, and the pain of his lower back was dulled greatly. He almost whimpered at seeing that Seto had left him and decided to see what he was doing. After all, the blond hadn't had a bath in almost a week and was most certain he reeked right about now.

He grinned as he saw Seto sleeping soundly in the bathtub, curled up slightly on his side and was in no danger of being completely engulfed in the water, which would've drowned him. The blond quietly crept to the mirror to see his reflection, frowning at his oily, messy hair and rugged face. He went to grab the razor to shave, when he was suddenly hit with a flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Whore," Mr. Wheeler spat as he left the room after raping and beating his son yet again.

Twelve-year old Joey took his time to gather his strength, crying out each time as he moved even an inch, and made his way to the bathroom. He had long since stopped crying and knew he had to clean up before he went to sleep, so no one would question him at school. Already there was suspicion, but so far, everyone was in the dark.

The blond reached for the bar of soap when he notice his father's razor sitting on the counter. Curiously, he was drawned to the blade as it glistened in the bathroom light, and he picked it up.

He looked from the blade to his bare and bruised arms, his innocent mind gaining an idea. After all, who would worry about him? He was tainted, no good, a useless dog and his father's bitch. Who would miss him if he died?

As he raised it to his throat, he realized he must endure the pain, just long enough to get strong and one day defeat his father. If he died now, he was most certain he would go after Serenity.

'No', Joey cried, then cut his arm by accident as he dropped the blade. Pain raced through his arm, but the child wasn't scared by it. To know that he did that made him feel better, for he was the one in control of the pain, not his father. Not his mother. Not anyone else.

Quickly, he grabbed the razor and ran into his room, making sure he took the first aid kit and that his door was secured. Experimentally, he cut his upper arm, hissing at the pain and watched his blood flow downward to the ground. He felt empowered, being able to cause harm to himself and control how much he would hurt. He made a few more cuts and watched as his own life force landed on the blood-stained wooden floors and made puddles, fascinated by it all.

When he felt slightly dizzy, he bandaged his arms and hid the razor, planning on getting his own knife when he got enough money to do so. Cutting himself was an addictive powerdrive, and Joey Wheeler was addicted to it.

END FLASHBACK

Joey whimpered as he felt the urge to cut himself, his arms adorning numerous scars from cuts he made in his life. He had stopped when Yugi caught him one time and promised not to do it again, but right now he couldn't fight the urges. He needed someone to stop him, but there wasn't anyone around right now and Seto was sleeping. A tear escaped his eye and landed softly onto the counter as he raised the blade.

"What are you doing?"

Joey jumped at the harshness of the voice, dropping the blade. Seto quickly grabbed it before it cut the blond's arm and placed it firmly onto the sink counter, turning Joey around.

Joey whimpered as he looked into cold blue eyes, which soften just a bit, and tried not to look at Seto Kaiba's naked, and well-formed, body. Not caring he was dripping wet, the brunette sighed and embraced his koi, glad that he stopped him and scared that it may happen again when he wasn't looking, judging from personal experience and the scars on Joey's arms.

"Joey-"

"Gomenasai," the blond whispered, pressing his face into Seto's chest as he gave a sob, "gomenasai."

Seto held him as his puppy cried, still in pain from the memories that hurt him and unable to stop it. All he could do was rub his clothed backside and whisper endearments, hoping to calm him.

After awhile, Joey stopped crying and notice, for the first time, Seto had scars on his chest and arms too. He ran his fingertips on one, watching the muscle underneath tense a bit before relaxing into his touch.

"Seto?"

The brunette almost winced, for he knew Joey was wondering about the scars, and decided it was time to tell him, to get past his demons so he can help Joey with his own. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he hoped he can do it.

"I," he began, trying to find the right words, "I was abused by my step father years ago. I let him do it, for he would've gone after Mana and Mokuba if I didn't. Then, one night, he came home..and... and..."

He stopped there as he felt overwhelming pain and sorrow as the memories surface with full force, causing tears to form in his blue eyes. Joey knew this was the hard part, considering that Seto kept these emotion hidden all the time. Slowly, he sat them both on the bathroom carpet, stroking his dragon's wet hair as the brunette nuzzle under his chin, grateful for the comfort as he poured out his soul, something he could never do with anyone else, not even his siblings.

"It went on for several months," Seto continued, not covering up his sobs or the tears, "My sister found out one night and helped me back into my room, only to lock Mokuba and myself in it."

"Why?"

"She wanted to protect us," the CEO almost whispered, recalling the horrid image of coming across his own kin lying on the ground in her own blood, "She fought Gobazaro, but almost died in the process. That's how she always is, fighting against whoever stood in her way, even if the odds were against her and it would've meant her death!"

"Would ya have done da same in her place," the blond asked, knowing the answer already, but wanted to calm his koi down first.

"Yeah," Seto answered after a few minutes of silence, "I would have. She was always there for me, like a mentor or something like that, and when they put her in quarantine, I couldn't take it anymore. I guess that's was when I became cold to anyone, even to my own family. I just didn't want to be hurt anymore."

Joey sobbed quietly, tears of mourning sliding down his cheeks as he held Seto, the two of them offering comfort, and forgetting about the cruel world around them for just that very moment. The silence was broken when Seto gave a sniff, then turn towards his koi.

"Wanna bathe with me," he ask, to which the blond nodded nervously. Seto smiled, then slowly slid Joey's shirt off, then stepped into the water. Joey slowly removed his sleep shorts and boxers, quickly getting into the water before the brunette could see anything. Seto tried hard not to laugh at his shyness, then grabbed a bar of soap and lathered a nearby washcloth.

Joey was amazed at the size of the bathtub, which looked like it could hold at least four people, before he moaned from Seto washing his back. The blue-eyed teen grinned as his puppy became relaxed at his touch, then pulled him closer until they were touching back-to-chest. Joey tensed, remembering the rapes a week back, but relaxed as he mentally slapped himself. This was Seto, he would never hurt him like that.

"We'll get you shaved later," Seto promised, needing one himself, as he moved the washcloth over the blond's tanned chest. He grinned as he looked at the pleasure written on Joey's face, and decided to takes things a bit further. He slid his clothed hand down his stomach, dangerously close to the blond's member.

"Seto..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...No."

Seto washed all around Joey's groin, watching in fascination as the member rose from the water like a beast, standing proudly, and he watched Joey's face for any signs of protest as he ran the cloth on the hardening member. When he saw none, he let the cloth drop from his hand and he began pumping him, feeling Joey relax completely on him. The blond turned his head and the two engaged into a heated kiss, tongues dueling each other until a sharp bite from Seto ended it and he mapped out his lover's cavern lovingly.

Joey whimpered as he felt the pressure building, never feeling like this before in all his life. Not even his fantasies have ever come close to this right now, and he pulled away from his lover's mouth, crying out in sheer bliss as he climaxed.

Seto let go of Joey's softening member, holding onto him, and was worried a bit that he fell asleep. Slowly, Joey opened tired eyes and looked at him, those brown orbs filling with need and adornment.

"Seto," he whispered, "I want you."

Seto wanted to grant his wish, but he knew he was saying it out of desperation, not love.

"You're not-" he tried to say, but was cut off as Joey pressed him into the side of the tub, looking at him dangerously.

"Don't give me any excuse," he growled almost looking like a wolf, "I want ta know what's so special about love making since my father raping me and if ya don't show me, I'll go ta Malik's, for I know he and his yami would most certainly have no objections in showin' me."

Seto was shocked at Joey's forwardness, almost cheering mentally at how strong he was trying to be after all that has happened to him. Deciding against his better judgment, he lifted his puppy out of the tub.

"The bed love," he said, "not here."

/At the bathroom in the Motou residence/

"Mmmm," Yugi purred as he sat on his yami's erection in the oily bathtub. Yami had surrounded the bathroom with lavender candles and filled the tub water with scented oils and enough rose petals to cover the entire surface of the water, a truly romantic ending to a sweet and wonderful dinner.

"Does our guest suspect anything," Yami moaned, trying his best not to pound into his little lover.

"Not a thing," Yugi flashed a grin, then gave a silent 'Oh!' as Yami adjust and brushed against his bundle of nerves. For awhile, Yugi was having feelings for Mana, always watching the blond when she wasn't looking. He told Yami about this and wondered if it was just his hormones due to his pregnancy, but it turned out Yami was having the same feelings too. He figure it had to do with something about their past lives in Egypt, but until he had more information, they kept silent...until now.

Yugi soon began to ride Yami, gasping as the rose petals touched him, feather-light caresses upon his hyper-sensitive skin. He was soon at a fast pace, his husband meeting him thrust for thrust. Yugi tried to keep quiet, but he was soon screaming Yami's name in sweet release as he came all over the water and Yami's chest without one touch to his arousal. Yami soon followed, grunting as he filled his koi with his seed.

Yami caught Yugi before he fell upon his, rubbing circles into his husband's back. He frowned a bit as he notice the water and rose petals soaking the floor and bathroom rug, knowing he had to clean it up later before Sugoroku came home.

"We should go get ready," he said, pulling the plug on the tub and reaching for a towel.

"Mhm," Yugi hummed, mind daze in pleasure.

/Kaiba residence/

Seto dried himself off, then Joey, before carrying him into the bedroom and settling him onto the mattress, nestling next to his slightly scared puppy.

"I want you to promise me something Joey," Seto said suddenly, very serious now, "If I do anything you don't want me to, or if I'm hurting you, I want you to tell me to stop and I will, okay?"

Joey nods, lying down onto the sheets, but was surprise when his soon-to-be lover pulled him back onto his knees, situating them until both were kneeling on the bed, but had their legs entwined. The blond looked confused, but when the brunette began kissing him, he forgot about it.

Seto kissed him lovingly, wanting to try a position that would be more comfortable with Joey until he was ready for other things. He let Joey have a turn at being dominant of their kissing, moaning as he felt his puppy's hot tongue shyly caress his own, then began exploring his mouth. Seto let his hands massage Joey's backside, loving how the soft skin felt pressed against his palms, almost like satin, despite the scars there. How could anyone harm such an angel was beyond Seto's reasoning.

All too soon, the kiss ended, and the CEO lowered his mouth to one shoulder, kissing all over it and sucking on the crown of the joint. Joey moaned feeling himself hardening again, and gasped softly as his dragon kissed his way to his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple and massaging it with his tongue.

"Seto," Joey was in a haze of pleasure, doing his best to burn everything to memory, just in case this was a dream. He watched as Seto grinned at his chest, then attack one of his pecks with his mouth, his hand playing with the other.

"Seto," Joey gasped, never realizing before how sensitive the buds were. Seto made sure both nipples were nice and hard before lapping at the blond's abs, grinning at the muscles tensing before relaxing at his touch.

"May I," he asked, eyes shifting to Joey's return erection to show what he wanted.

Joey nodded, and almost fainted as he watch himself disappear into Seto's mouth. He threw his head back in pleasure as the brunette went to work, moving his mouth up and down the engorged shaft. He begins to pant, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten once again. Just as it was about to snap, Seto releases him.

"Sh," he whispers before the blond could protest, "I want us to come together."

With that, Seto lays on his back, pulling Joey over him so the blond was on his hands and knees, towering over the brunette. Shyly, Joey lets one of his hands, touch Seto's chest exploring softly. Seto moans in approval, and grabs a bottle of lotion from the nightstand. He gasps as Joey plays with one of his nipples, then coats his hand thoroughly while his puppy was distracted.

Joey smelled the aloe vera on Seto's hand and looks nervous, but nods his approval and shivers as the cold substance touches him 'down there' until it was rubbing at his entrance.

Slowly, his dragon enters one finger into him, and he almost hisses as he felt some pain from the injuries within, knowing they have yet to fully heal. Seto waits, then begins massaging Joey's inner muscles with his finger for awhile before adding a second finger to the first. Joey begins to moan loudly, then gasps as Seto finds his prostate and makes sure to hit that same spot over and over.

"Stay relax," Seto whispered as he added the third finger. Joey tenses up in pain, trying his best to relax, but he was certain that something had opened up within. Seto sat up and embraced his puppy with one arm, keeping his hand still. He cursed himself as he saw the tears glistening in his lover's eyes and tried to think of a way to get his puppy to not think of the pain. A thought crossed his mind as he eyed the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes figurines on his dressers, both looking like they were in combat.

"Do you ever wonder how dragons mate," he asked, to which Joey shook his head, "They mate for life, you know. After they find a mate, they fly high in the sky, chasing each other, almost looking like they were fighting. However, the dominant bites into his mate's neck and wraps his limbs around his submissive, making sure they don't crash into the ground as he makes love to him or her until he roars to the world that he has claimed his treasure, and to warn all other dragons to stay away from what is his."

Joey shivered as the seductive words caressed the shell of his ear. He knew Seto was making it up, but it sounded so relaxing. Perhaps they were the dragons in the tale, always fighting, never truly knowing what the other was thinking, until one makes the first move. He barely notice the fingers moving again, trying to listen to his koi as he continues on.

"Sometimes I dream of two dragons at it in the sky," Seto went on, telling Joey about a dream he once had, "One white as snow, the other black as night. Going around and around until they land, almost like a living yin yang."

"Who is dominant," Joey groaned, thrusting himself on the invading digits.

"The white one of course," Seto grinned, mischief in his eyes, "but I sometimes see the black one dominant too. They live equally and if one dies, the other lives his entire life alone, very much like a pair of swans."

"But a swan would live in misery and starve itself," Joey informed sadly, clutching onto his dragon.

"A dragon is much stronger than a swan," the brunette assured, not wanting to upset his puppy, "He would know his love would not want for him to die in misery, but to live his life to the fullest, so when he or she dies, they would be reunited happily and eternally."

Joey smiled at the message hidden in those words, then gave a sound of slight surprise as Seto pulled them until his back was against the headboard, pulling his fingers out and positioning the blond correctly, making certain that his erection was coated with lots of lotion.

"Do as you will," Seto said, encouraging him, "I want this to be remembered as something you wanted and that you were happy. Please puppy, ride me."

Overwhelmed at taking the role of dominant for once, Joey smiled at his lover, knowing the brunette needed this too as well. Slowly, with Seto's guidance, he lowers himself onto his erection, gasping as he felt the first signs of penetration. Seto held still, watching his koi as he moves slowly onto him and restrained from flipping them over and pounding into him. Joey is his first willing partner, as he is Joey's first, and he wanted to make sure their first time willingly went right.

What seemed like an eternity, Joey was finally seated to the hilt, whimpering as he felt pangs of pain and pleasure mixing together into some sort of heated mixture that was both somewhat unwelcoming...and intoxicating. Before he lost the ability to think coherently, a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"If I were ta get pregnant like Yug' and da rest of dem," Joey began, blushing darkly, "Would you be happy?"

"I would thank the Gods everyday for such a gift," Seto smiled, starting to like the idea of getting his pup with litter, "even though it might be too soon to think of such things right now. But I supposed if, by some miracle that I did, then I'll just have to marry you and make you happy for the rest of your life."

There was a glint of humor and love in those blue eyes, and Joey almost giggled at that statement.

Slowly, he experimented a bit by moving on the large shaft, trying to find a rhythm perfect for them. Seto helped him, finding that sweet spot deep inside in no time, before laying still as Joey fulfilled Seto's wish.

/Motou residence/

Mana was lying down, trying to get some sleep, when there was a knock on her door. Turning off her iPod, she puts on her robe and opens the door, surprise to see Yami before her cladded only in a black and red robe.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said, noticing that the brunette was trying not to blush.

"Naw," Mana replied, "What's up?"

"Can you come with me for a moment," the yami asked, to which the brunette shrugs and follows him to his and Yugi's room. Once inside, he closes the door as the middle Kaiba gasps and blushes deep red.

Upon the bed lies Yugi, completely nude and barely covered in rose petals, a red sheet covering his waist. From the look of things, he looked like he was sleeping, his face soft and serene. As Mana continued to stare at him, her head began to hurt and her vision blurred from reality.

Lying on silk sheet in what appeared to be an Egyptian room, a young teen that looked like Yugi stirred from his rest, smiling at the person looking at him. He gasps softly as a person looking like Yami laid down beside him and removed the sheet, leaving the boy cladded in candlelight.

"Atemu," the boy whispered seductively, arching into the other male's touches. The watcher then decided to join them, lying by the other boy's side and planted kisses upon the tanned chest before it.

"Are you alright," Yami asked as he caught Mana before she hit the floor. Yugi awoke from his daze and went to her side, making sure the sheet covered him, equally worried about the brunette.

"Atemu," she whispered in pain, clutching her temple in one hand, her night pants with the other before relaxing completely in the yami's grip. Yami looked shocked at the girl saying his real name, for only Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik knew it from when they ventured into the Puzzle's Memory World and he gained his old memories back.

Quickly, the two laid her on the bed and Yami went to get some water while Yugi remained to keep an eye on Mana. Granted, they were planning on telling her about their past lives and everything, but neither were expecting this to happen. Mana groaned as she was hit with memory after memory, trying to make sense of it all, until her headache passed when one name came across one of the images.

'Mana, my friend, my lover', repeated in her mind like an echo before fading off, and Mana opened her eyes slowly to concerned violet and crimson. Blinking a few times, she sits up and rubs her head.

"Here," Yami said, handing her a glass of water. Mana takes it gratefully, thanking him as she takes a sip.

"What happened," Yugi asked, wanting to know.

"I think I witness memories of my past self," the brunette answered honestly, trying to make sense of what she saw, "I kept seeing you both and myself together, as if we were married."

"We were one time," Yami said, choosing his words carefully, "As you already knew, I had no memory of my past life. The only way I could've remember was to use the three Egyptian God Cards on the stone tablet, which I did several months ago. Upon doing so, I met up with Shadi, who is also a bearer of a Millennium Item, two to be precise."

"He told us once Yami knew his real name," Yugi took over, "We can go to Egypt with all the Items to put them to rest. However..."

"It would've meant Yami and the other yamis would've went into the afterlife," Mana guessed, to which Yugi nodded sadly.

"We went to Egypt," Yami continued, "but we didn't put the Items to rest as planned. In one of the tombs, we discovered a spell that would set the yamis, myself included, free of our Items when our hikaris pass on. It was the best alternative we have and I was most certain your yami would like to do the same as well."

"I've asked DMG many times if she wanted to go to the next life," the blond informed, "but she doesn't want to leave Kisara, her best friend. She was always like that, too determined to her responsibilities."

"Hm," Yami mused at that, almost going to touch his own belly.

"So what did you remember," Yugi asked, wanting to know.

"I remember Yami being called Atemu or Atem while I was still called Mana," Mana recalled, then realized something, "I'm the Mana you guys were married to years ago, weren't I?"

"Yeah," Yami answered quietly, "which is why I wanted to ask you here. Yugi and I have had feelings for you for some time now, and we believe it also has to do with what we felt in the past."

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to pick up where we left off so long ago," Yugi said quickly, blushing deep red and avoiding either gaze. Yami looked shock at Yugi's boldness, then awaited an answer from the girl on the bed, who was blushing.

"At the moment," Mana said after a moment of silent thinking, "I must say not right now. This is all new to me, and don't get me wrong, but this is going a little too fast for my liking. Let me give it some thought and once I come up with an answer, I'll tell you. Gomenasai, but this is how I truly feel, for I'm not that same person anymore. I'm me, not Your childhood friend Mana. I just met you."

"That is true," the former Pharaoh agreed, "and you answered honestly, which is more than what we needed. Take all the time you need, and we should be the ones apologizing for going too fast."

"No prob," the brunette smiled softly, "It's just a bit much right now, and you wre only going by what you feel. Like I said, give me some time to think about it."

Both tri-color teens nodded and after getting some night clothes, all three went to sleep.

/Meanwhile in heaven.../

"That's one happy ending down," Shiieba complimented, watching the scene from a crystal ball.

"And Joey's already on his way like the others," Tsutay said, smiling, "I'm sure he'll be very happy when the bundle of joy comes into the world. Only, it will take a bit longer then the others."

'Not likely,' Toriakikano thought, eyes glowing. It was a known fact that it took a human female a week after one of her eggs are fertilized for it to attach itself to her uterus and the signs of pregnancy to show. Before then, she is at risk of losing the fertilized egg and not become pregnant.

The blond angel smiled after casting her spell. 'Let's speed things up a bit.'

/Back on Earth/

The sky begins to brighten from black to indigo, then from indigo to blue, as the brilliance of the sun, the source of light on the Earth, begins to rise from the horizon like a mighty bird ready for flight.

Seto sat next to his bed, covered in nothing but a thick comforter, and watch with sleepy eyes at one of nature's most unique moments. From beneath the comforter, Joey's head appears and nuzzles his koi's neck, kissing the bite mark on the junction between neck and shoulder gently. The brunette moaned, copying his movements and gently licking a similar bite mark. After they had came, Joey had bit down on Seto by accident, and Seto's reaction to it was to bite back, thus why the marks were there. However, the brunette didn't seem to mind, liking the idea of being owned by his koi and vice-versa.

They both watch the sun rise with a mix of awe and excitement. The new year had been very promising to them both for they had both found love and will never be alone again, ever.

That was when, more or less, Joey ran from his lover's arms to the bathroom and threw up. 

TBC

Me: Part two was originally part of this, but couldn't support it. Next time, hospital visits galore!

Kei: Review?


	3. The Wait, the Painful Wait

Me: Continue where we left off right Kei?

Kei: Yes. SHE OWNS NOTHING!

653754349732658

/2 months later/

It was now March and the doctors had figured that Yugi and Yami were four months and one week pregnant, Ryou four months, Malik less than four months, and Joey two and a half months. It had appeared that the pregnant teens were switching modes of their pregnancy, like two months ago when Yami and Yugi were the bitchy ones, Malik had fulfilled every last one of his koi's fantasies and made even more for them to try, and Ryou became a very weird pig when it came to food. Joey, on the other hand, was much calmer in his pregnancy than the others and didn't appear to have any modes at all.  
The gang was at the hospital, sitting in a dark room with a chair for lounging that was connected to a monitor, which was off at the moment. A counter sat behind the chair full of medical supplies, bottles full of stuff, and several folders sat untouched by any of the individuals. Everyone sat in uncomfortable chairs at the far wall, the mothers-to-be fidgeting around and annoying everyone else in the room.

"I hate the dark," Yugi whimpered, huddling closer to Mana, who didn't look up from her issue of Cosplay for Dummies as she wraped an arm around him, using what little light she had to see.

"I like the dark," Bakura giggled, just to annoy the hikari. Ryou whacked him in the arm.

"I need to piss," Malik whined, trying not to hold his dick as the urge became stronger, "Why is it we had to drink all that water in the first place?"

"So the doctors can see the baby," Mana said, turning the page, "Quit yer whining. Women go through this every time they get pregnant and they don't whine this much."

"Then I'm glad I'm gay," the Egyptian snorted before the door opened and Dr. Gate walked in with another set of folders.

"Okay I see everyone's here," he smiles, then set the folders down along with the others, "Now, did everyone remembered to drink twelve glasses of water an hour before coming here?"

The teens grumpily nodded.

"Excellent," the reploid turned on the monitor, "This monitor is going to send pictures of your baby onto this screen and I can see how each are progressing. If there are any problems, we can try to correct them as best as we can."

Marik was about to ask him what he meant by that, but decided to keep quiet and let the blond reploid explain later, since she can speak his language better.

"Now then," Dr. Gate grabs a plastic tube, "who would like to-"

Yugi had left the sanctuary of Mana's arm and was already in the chair before anyone could say anything, giggling.

"Okay then," the doctor said slowly, "Pull up your shirt and lower your pants a bit to expose your belly."

Yami growled at that, but Mana put a hand on his arm, still reading her magazine, to quiet him down. Dr. Gate put some warm gel on Yugi's protruding belly before pressing the hand-held device into his skin.

"Let's see here," Gate mused, looking at the screen, "I'm guessing that either your bodies made a womb for the baby to be in or the muscles of your abdomens have created a substitute to put the baby in, so it may be a little diffi-ah! Here we are."

Yami got up from his seat to look at the monitor, which showed black and white pictures that were moving about. Mana put a bookmark in her magazine and got up as well to explain to the yamis what was going on.

"The stick the doc has in his hand sends sounds into Yugi's belly and come back into the computer to make out the shape of his insides," she said, "This also helps him determine if all is well with the baby."

"Correct," Gate replied, looking a bit closer at the screen, "Your kid is sucking his thumb right now. All seems to be alright, the heartbeat is good... Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yami," Yugi asked, looking at his guardian, who was looking at the screen, tears in his eyes. He nods.

The doctor moves the device around, then announce it was a boy. There were a few small cheers at that, and Yami hugs his Aibou while whispering a 'thank you for bearing my son' in his ear so one else would hear it. Yugi hugs him back while trying not to get Yam's shirt sticky with the gel, and Dr. Gate hands the tri-color teen some towels to clean off.

"The bathroom's over there by the way," the reploid pointed to a door, and Yugi hastefully gets up and runs into it. Yami sits down and pulls his shirt up and slides his pants down a little, jumping as he heard a low whistle.

"Marik," Malik growled at his sly koi.

"Couldn't help it koishii," Marik grinned, ignoring the death glare from both Malik and Yami. Dr. Gate puts the gel on Yami's stomach and goes to work finding his kid. It didn't take long, and he notices that the child had his/her fingers entwined, which was odd to find a fetus doing. Then the baby began waving his arms and he turned after hearing a yelp as Marik held his nose, Yami looking surprised, then petted the dry part of his belly.

"Very good sweetie," he cooed, Dr. Gate watching the child react to his/her mother's appraisal.

"You're teaching your kid Shadow Magic," Seto looked at the former pharaoh disapprovingly, Marik looking shocked, then pissed.

"Your stupid kid hit me with Shadow Magic," he accused. He got hit in the head with an unused bottle of warmed gel that flew off the shelf.

"That's enough," Yami glared at his belly, feeling the magic of his infant fading. Mana didn't like the idea of the infants with Shadow Powers, despite being half yamis, and decided to ask DMG for a spell later on that would put a hold on them until they were old enough to control them properly. Yugi came out, unaware of what happened, and looked at the monitor as the infant moved his/her arms around.

"Besides the weirdness that happened," Dr. Gate informed, getting a confused look from Yugi before he was told by Yami via mindlink, "The baby's seems alright. The sex is... a girl. Congrads."

"Thank you," Yami replied, taking the paper towels and wiping his stomach, then went to the bathroom as Ryou sat down for his turn.

"Next person," Dr. Gate sighed as Ryou assumed position and the doctor took out the tape of the Motous' children and popped in a new one, "Here we go."

Bakura was amazed as he looked at his unborn child playing with his/her feet, then turn to face them as he/she curled up to sleep. The doctor declared it was a healthy girl, and Ryou thanked him before making his own trip to the bathroom with towels in hand just as Yami left the tiny room.

"Can you make this quick," Malik whined as the reploid doctor marked the tapes so he wouldn't get them mixed up, then puts in another one.

"I'll try," Dr. Gate said honestly, cleaning his device and picking up a secondary bottle of warm gel. Marik giggled as he watch his child play with what the reploid called the umbilical cord. He giggled even more when they were told it was a boy.

"I fathered a boy," he told Bakura in a sing-song voice, which annoyed the former Tomb Robber.

"My daughter will beat your son up any day of the week when they're old enough," the white-haired demon snarled, and the two get into an argument. Malik rushed to the bathroom just as Ryou opened the door, not even bothering with cleaning his stomach. Joey looks at his koi nervously, who smiles lovingly at him and kisses his hand.

"You'll do fine puppy," the brunette assured, then Joey sat down and exposed his belly.

"The embryo may not come up because of the stage in it's development," Dr. Gate warned, "but I'll do my best to find it."

"Okay," the blond replied, Mana giving him an encouraging smile before trying to break up the former tomb robbers' argument. At first, all the doctor could see was blackness, then he found some patches of white. He studied them for a moment, finally making out a small fetus ten weeks old, then widen his eyes a bit at a startling discovery.

"What is it doctor," Seto asked, not really making out the pictures himself.

"I can't be certain yet," Dr. Gate began slowly, "but I think Joey may be carrying twins."

Seto's mouth dropped open, Joey's eyes widening in joy, while Mana takes a look for herself while the other bearers looked up questionably.

"I think you're right," the blond femme said, "I can't be entirely certain, but I think it's either going to be con-joint twins or identical twins, by the way it looks."

"Looks like Kaiba beat all of us to the punch," Bakura snorted. Seto smiled with joy a the idea of two children and would have to thank his puppy in his own way later.

"I will need to speak to each of you privately to discuss parenting class schedules and birthing matters," Dr. Gate said as he gave Joey the last of the paper towels and gave each of the fathers-to-be a tape and pictures of the sonogram, "You know where my office is."

2468907531256909

After an hour of discussions, everyone was at the Kaiba Mansion's living room to discuss what happened.

"We're all scheduled for classes on Saturday at the hospital's teaching room," Ryou said, looking at everyone's schedules.

"I won't be able to make it to all of these," Seto groaned, for his company was in the mists of working on KaibaLand in the United States and will have to work long nights and may have to go there when construction's complete to coronate the opening ceremonies.

"That's alright Seto," Joey cuddled into his lover, "We'll do what we can. They also have lessons on CDs if you want."

"That will work," the CEO grinned, holding his koi protectively, "I want to be the best father out there for our little ones."

"Ech," Bakura almost spat at the loving display, before taking Ryou into his arms to block his view.

"I suggest watching Birth Day on Discovery Health (A/N: Don't own the show or the channel) to get all the info you'll need on labor and such," Mana informed, "By the way, where and how do you guys want to give birth, for I was told you will turn into girls and be able to have vaginal births."

"I'll stick with the hospital," Yugi said quietly, Yami hugging him, "I prefer not to take any chances."

"Same here," Yami agreed, "As much as I hate them, I don't want my hikari to be alone there."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ryou reassured with a smile, "As for me, I'm gonna keep up family tradition and have a water birth at home. My father is still in contact with the midwife that helped my mother birth me, so I'm in good hands."

"Wouldn't the baby drown," Bakura asked, wanting to know more about his tenshi's family traditions when they got home.

"The baby lives in a liquid solution while it is in the mother's womb," Mana explained, "It won't take it's first breath until the umbilical cord is severed, so it'll be alright underwater."

"I think I'll do hospital too," Malik said, Joey nodding in agreement as well, "I don't really remember any of my family's traditions, and I don't think I would like to know."

"It's alright Malik," Joey said in understanding.

"Enough about that already," Tristen, who met them along the way, said to change the subject, "Let's order some pizza and plan some baby showers!"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

269853146800864211

"Danks fer coming wit us Tris," Joey said with a smile as he, said dark brunette, and Seto walked into the hospital, "I'm certain Seto here will pass out anytime soon fer worryin' so much abou' little ol' me."

Seto growled at him with a glare, pulling his puppy closer while Tristen laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "My mom's a doctor, so I know what's coming up and besides, if things work out as planned, I may be catching up wit' ya."

"Really," the blond's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Um," Tristen blushed, "That's gonna surprise ya, for it's someone you didn't expect."

"Tris," Joey growled as they walked into the classroom, "It betta' not be mah sistah or-"

"Don't worry," the dark brunette held his hands up in defense, "It's not! It's someone you didn't expect."

"Hi sweetie."

Joey's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Mai Valentine walked up and gave Tristen a kiss on the cheek. Tristen's blush darkened as his best friend sputtered, then blurt out, "When did dis-!"

"I see I surprise you hon," the blond femme duelist winked, giving him a kiss on the cheek before everyone cracked up laughing.

"Since when," Joey asked after taking a few breaths to calm down.

"A few months," Mai answered, "I had taken a modeling job for awhile, but I got bored and now I'm staying here to take lessons to become a full-time midwife nurse. It's my calling now, besides Duel Monsters. You?"

"Two and a half months," Joey confessed, blushing.

"Jump the gun a bit didn't ya," Mai commented, saying nothing more for her boyfriend told her everything that happened. They sat down among their friends and Seto noticed for the first time Mana was there with Yami on her lap and Yugi on her side. What shocked him even more was Mokuba in front of them with some girl he thought he had seen before, but couldn't remember her name.

"Mokuba," he exclaimed, getting his little brother's attention, "What are you doing here?"

"My best friend's sister Mary needed to come and her fiancé couldn't make it," the raven-haired child confessed, blushing because he just so happened to be dating that friend without his siblings noticing and glad Mary would keep her silence on it, "I agreed to go with her as a favor to him."

"Oh," Seto said, greeting the pale brunette, then turned towards his sister.

"A month," was all Mana said, and the eldest Kaiba took it as a month of dating. Except the Kaiba siblings, no one knew that Seto remembers many parts about his past, despite his beliefs that people should forget about the past and move on to the future. With that in mind, he didn't need to question her relationship with the two tri-color teens.

"Good afternoon everyone," a nice-looking young woman said as she stood before the seated parents-to-be, "My name is Mrs. McKinsky and I'll be your parenting teacher for the next twelve Saturdays. These classes are merely to prepare you for what is to come in the near future with all the little bundles of joy waiting to appear in the world."

"Where's Ryou," Malik whispered to Yugi, not seeing the white-haired teen around.

"He's getting lessons at home," Yugi replied.

/At the Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

Bakura looked intently at the TV as he and Ryou watched that show that Mana had suggested, wondering if this is what his mother went through with him. His koi laid on his chest, their cat Blizzard resting comfortably on his lap, as they watch the mother give birth to a baby boy in the bath tub.

"Isn't he gorgeous," Ryou awed, taking his yami's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"He ain't going to be as gorgeous as our daughter when she makes her debut," Bakura grinned, rubbing his tenshi's large belly. Ryou giggled, then snuggled further into Bakura's embrace when the doorbell rang. Both teens groaned and James decided to answer it. He opened the door and gasped in surprise at the visitor.

"Hello James," a woman in her mid fifties with silver/black hair and gentle green eyes greeted, "It has been so long."

"Julie," James greeted, hugging her and letting her in. Ryou looked up at the name of the woman and smiled, getting up and greeting her as she walked into the living room. Bakura looked at the woman and became very defensive, not sure who this person was and can she be trusted.

"It's okay Bakura," Ryou smiled, despite liking how his husband was being so protective of him and their child, "This is Julie, my mother's midwife."

"Pleasure," the former tomb robber grunted, shaking her hand. Julie gave him a smile and she sat down next to the teens, glancing at the TV for a moment.

"This is a very good show to get all the information you may need on the labor process," she comments, then pulls out a book from her bag, "Now then, I have been informed by Dr. Mikameru on what's going to happen when you go into labor Ryou, and I must say it'll make my job alot easier to do, despite the fact I never helped a boy give birth before."

"We decided to keep up with family tradition and have it here," Ryou said, snuggling into Bakura's arms.

"Ah, the old family tradition," Julie smiled warmly, "I remember when your mother gave birth to you. It was right here in this house and she also wanted a water birth as well. She did so beautifully."

"What is this family tradition you keep talking about," Bakura asked, thinking it's the right time to.

"My family has had the tradition of giving birth to our children underwater for many generations Bakura," James explained, "since the days of my family in England use to take their wives to our family's lake along with a priest to give birth and bless the child at the same time. When I married Sora, however, my family disapproved of it since she was not of British blood, so I was practically disowned."

"Really father," Ryou exclaimed, "I never knew that at all."

"Well, that would explain why none of them want to see you at all," James said sadly, "but I loved your mother and I would make the same sacrifice again and again. I moved to Japan to live with her and we married. A few years alter, she wanted to do a water birth, even though I told her she didn't had to, but she wanted to make me happy, so I agreed."

"We designed the bathroom so well," the elderly woman picked up, remembering, "Your father was crying by the time I had delivered you."

James blushed at that, ignoring Bakura's snicker. The midwife then went through her book to the first page she marked and decided to begin.

An hour later, she said her good-byes and the Bakuras decided to go to the hospital like she had suggested for more info during the classes, the others acknowledging them quietly so the teacher can talk without being interrupted.

"Now then," Mrs. McKinsky said as she pulled over a TV and VCR stand, "We'll be watching a film on the miracle of life, provided by the hospital for your first look at what's ahead for all of you. Then, we'll be discussing on the many options you will have when the big day comes for all of you once the film is over."

"This should be interesting," Mai said, snuggling into Tristen's arms.

"You should leave ototo-chan," Mana warned, "This will not be pretty."

"I know," Mokuba replied, "but I don't wanna leave Mary here all by herself."

"Thanks Mokuba," Mary smiled warmly at him.

"My bra itches," Joey whined softly enough so no one would hear him. The pregnant males had to dressed as women in order to participate and make sure no other doctors found out and caged them like experimental guinea pigs.

The lights went out as the film began, first starting how babies came to be, then moving on the development and what happens to the mother as time progresses. Marik and Bakura were looking at the swelling uterus oddly while Yami was watching intently, as if he were burning the information into his memory. Joey and Mokuba were wondering if this was what their mothers went through, and Seto was too busy resting on his koi shoulder to watch, but was listening.

"Upon the time of the due date," the narrator said as the scene changes, "The mother may feel some pre-labor contractions, which help the muscles in her uterus get ready for when she hits full labor. This will begin when the amniotic fluid surrounding the baby breaks from it's sack, which is referred to as 'The Water Breaking.'"

The scene changed to a hospital scene, where a mother on a stretcher was being rolled into a delivery room, screaming profanities at her husband.

"YOU ASSHOL," she roared, "YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!"

Bakura's jaw dropped, looking down at Ryou and imagining his koi in that position while Marik looked scared. Yami was busy comforting Yugi at the idea of all the pain they may be going through while Mana held them both, whispering reassurances to her kois. Tristen looked nervously at Joey who was grimacing as the woman began to push and Seto hid his face in his fiancée's shirt as they gave a good view of the baby's head that was covered in white fluids and blood, Joey comforting him.

"Did I look like that coming out," Mokuba asked, very curious as the nose and mouth was being cleaned.

"More or less," Mana answered, "like the rest of us."

"OH GOD," the actress giving birth screamed, "GET IT OUT OF ME!"

Malik had to stop his koi before he ran out of the room while Ryou made certain that Bakura didn't faint. The woman gave one more scream and the baby gave it's first cry. Yugi and Yami cooed at the infant while Bakura finished his make-out kiss with Ryou.

"How come the women on that show didn't scream like that," he asked quietly.

"That's real life," Ryou explained, laying his head on the broad chest, "This is fake."

"Oh. Hey, where Marik go?"

/At the Domino Jail Center/

She had been planning this for so long. She had made many deals, paid off the guards, and did other things she wasn't proud of and don't want to do again, but everything was in readiness.

'Soon now,' she thought, sitting in the darkness of her prison, 'Very soon now. Revenge will be mine.'

/Kaiba residence/

"Here's the mail Mr. Kaiba," a servant said as he gave the mail to Seto. Going through the letters, he found the one from the hospital he had been waiting for, the one that will tell him the results of the paternity test he and Joey did on their children.

When Mana got home, she was shocked to find his fiancée showing signs of pregnancy a week too early and both males became worried that the ones that raped the blond may be the father. Seto didn't care if he was going to end up raising children that weren't his own, but Joey was scared and he agreed to have the test done.

With slightly shaking hands, he opened the letter and began to read. As he progressed through the report, his lips curled into a smile and went to look for his koi, who was lying on their bed watching TV. Smiling warmly at the sight of his koi wearing a thin t-shirt and sweats, his belly swollen and peeking out of the shirt, hair mussed and eyes sleepy as the show was about to end.

Joey looks up at Seto and smiles as his dragon crawls onto the bed and towers over him on his hands and knees, giving him tender kisses. Joey wrap his arms around his koi, lowering him gently so they were flush against one another, mindful of the bundle between them.

"What brought this on," Joey asked, then took the papers from Seto's hands. He gasps as he saw that from the lists of men that slept with him, forcefully and consensual, and Seto was the only one positive in being the father. "Oh Seto..."

"Told you my sperm beat them all," the brunette grinned pridefully, then the two began their dance just as the news came on.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this special announcement," the anchor woman announced.

1246883479063146

The woman ran as fast as she could, diving into the nearby stream to escape the hound dogs chasing her. The dogs lost her scent as she floated away and ran somewhere else, leaving the woman to swim until she was by the highway leading back to Domino City.

"Finally," she grinned, "I'm free."

/Motou residence/

"Are you sure this will not be a problem," Sugoroku asked, looking the blueprints over again.  
"Kaiba wants to make certain his gift doesn't go to waste," DMG replied, scratching her nose, "A simple change in the plans will not be noticed."

Seto had wanted to give Yugi and Yami an Easter gift for making his sister happy, so he decided that he can pay a work crew to renovate the game shop and put in a few more rooms and more space for storage. DMG was given blueprints to show what will be done and asked her to talk to the elder Motou about it (he would have done it himself if not for a meeting at Kaiba Corp.).

"This should give us not only room for the new little ones coming," Sugoroku smiled, "but it should help me out a great deal with shipments. Please tell Kaiba I said thanks on behalf of my family."

"He states he's only doing it for his sister," DMG grinned, "but we all know he's a softie on the inside."

Sugoroku chuckled, then heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. As DMG was getting the blueprints ready for the construction crew when they arrive later on, she sensed something not right in the air. Never one to ignore her instincts, she followed it until she saw the elder Motou with a woman wearing a postman's uniform, with blond hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. She was handing Sugoroku a package and immediately, she sensed danger.

"Thank you very much," Sugoroku said as the woman left, yelping as DMG grabbed the package, "What are you-"

Before he can finish, she had ripped into the package to find cookies inside. One sniff from them, and she threw them away.

"Why did you do that," Sugoroku demanded angrily, checking to see if any of the cookies can be considered editable, "What's gotten into you?"

"Those cookies were poisoned," The yami explained, looking at the piece of paper in her hand for a return address, "I can smell it. Whoever sent them to you wanted someone to die just from one bite."

"Who would want to do such a thing," the elder Motou asked.

"I'm not sure," the yami replied, "but I will find out. Plus, I wouldn't trust that mail girl much. I'm getting bad vibes from her."

160831680742257800

Seto typed away at his computer, watching Joey with one eye, as he finished up some documents for work.

He couldn't take the holiday off for his family, so he brought his lovely puppy in with him for some fun later on. He also had Joey stay in his office so none of the perverted businessmen could try to take him away from him. And with the twins growing every day within his koi, he didn't want to take any chances of getting them hurt.

"Mr. Kaiba," his secretary said through the intercom, "Your ten o'clock meeting has arrived."

"Send them in," Seto replied, saving his work. Joey looked up from the couch as much as his slightly-large belly would allow and smiled at his koi. The chestnut-haired teen was becoming more protective and lovable around him every day and he loved every minute of being pampered and down-right spoiled. Once the twins were born (with Mokuba's help), they would have their hands full with spoiling them senseless and making sure they have the best childhood the two can offer.

"Do you need me to leave," Joey asked, grunting as he sat up. He wasn't use to the growing weight yet.

"No," Seto replied with a smile, "unless you want to."

"Too comfty," the blond answered, then went back to lying down and basking in the afternoon sun. A minute later, a businessman with a young raven-haired woman walked in and Seto greeted them both before starting their meeting. During some parts of the meeting, the woman, who was the businessman's daughter named Vernia, was taking side-glances at Joey when she wasn't batting her eye lashes at Seto and trying to get his attention. After all, Seto Kaiba was the hottest man in the business world today, possibly due to his age. Finally, she had to ask.

"Who is that over there Mr. Kaiba," Vernia said in a voice so sweet one can choke on it, "An undercover body guard? He sure has a big gut for one so thin."

"He's my fiancée," Seto growled, getting pissed at her calling HIS pregnant puppy fat, "and you will not speak of him like that."

Vernia gasped while the businessman raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. In a sense, he respected Seto and thought it was high time he settled down. He was just off-guard that the young CEO, whom many were certain had a harem of women at his beck and call, swung that way.

"What can that slob possibly offer you," the raven-haired girl stated, treading on dangerous ground, "when I can offer you so much more? I can even give you a child, unlike him."

Seto was now snarling and Joey, who overheard her, was growling at the girl. Who the hell did she think she is, telling Seto that Joey can't give him what he wanted? Joey was everything he could ever need!

"Vernia," the businessman said in a 'no-nonsense' voice, "wait outside while I finish this meeting up right now."

"But-" Vernia began to protest, but seeing the death glare from Joey and the promises of pain and suffering from Seto made her change her mind. She was out as fast as she could go in her high-heels.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," the businessman said, "Vernia has had a crush on you for quite some time, as well as all the other young businessmen I meet up with, and she hates it when they are taken, especially when the ones she seeks are, how do I put it politely-"

"Gay," Joey stated.

"I was going to use homosexual," the man shrugged, "but that might as well due."

"We're use to it," Seto answered, then they went back to their meeting.

/Motou residence/

Mana giggled as Yugi and Yami snuggled closer to her on her bed, watching TV with little interest and being careful not to put too much pressure on their bellies, which were quite large with child.

They were going to the mall later on to pick up some baby supplies for the little ones, along with some furniture now that they will have their own rooms instead of just staying in the guest room and sharing. Although it was Seto who came up with the idea, Yugi was most certain that it was Mana that put him up to it. He would do just about anything to make his sister happy, much like a certain blond-haired puppy.

"Hm?"

Yami looked up from his comfty place on Mana's shoulder, seeing the brunette had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I felt something," the middle Kaiba answered, then turned to Yugi, "I think your kid moved."

"Really," Yugi exclaimed, who didn't feel it until a second later when he felt something fluttering inside of him. The baby was kicking.

"Let me feel," Yami almost squealed, launching an arm over Mana's stomach to feel Yugi's. A minute later, he felt his own daughter move, trying not to be outdone by her brother.

Mana giggled as she felt the new life kicking and moving around her, her kois trying to feel it as well. After awhile, once the twins settled down, Yugi looked at the clock.

"We gotta go," he said, "We're suppose to meet the others at the mall soon."

With a groan from Yami, the trio got off the bed and headed for the garage, to where Mana's navy jeep was. As she was fishing her pockets for the keys, Mana sensed DMG trying to contact her.

{DMG?}

{{I'm heading to your direction hikari}} DMG informed, {{Someone sent poisoned food to the Motou residence.}}

{Who} Mana became worried for her kois and their grandfather now, {and why?}

{{I don't know, but watch yourself and your kois. I sense evil afoot and heading in your direction.}}

{We're heading to the Domino Shopping Mall right now} Mans got in the driver's seat and started the engine, {Meet us there.}

/At the mall/

"Hey guys," Mai grinned, giving Yugi and Yami each a kiss on the cheek as they walked to the small group consisting of Mai, Tristen, Joey, Mokuba, Ryou, and Bakura. The white-haired thief tried not to laugh at Yami, for he was cladded in sweats and an over-sized T-Shirt due to his leather clothes not fitting him anymore.

"Where's Malik and Marik," Yugi asked, looking around a bit.

"They had a guest coming over and couldn't come," Tristen replied, "They said maybe next time."

"Let's get going before all the good sales are gone," Mai said, leading the way.

Mana felt an evil presence nearby, but with all the people around, she could pin-point it. Just in case, she clutched her hidden weapon as she walked with her friends.

/Ishtar residence/

"Who could our guest ever be," Malik asked in a sing-song voice, the kind his sister really hated. He wanted to get some stuff for the baby, since Marik was busy with getting the baby's room ready, but Ishizu told him they were going to have company and he couldn't leave.

"You'll just have to see Ototo," Ishizu said with strained patience. She was certain that the pregnancy had made her psychotic brother even more psychotic, for now he can get away with just about anything he wants with the baby.

The doorbell rang, and Ishizu went to answer it. Highly aware of her brother following her. She opened the door just a crack before shooing Malik off while talking to whoever it was outside. The soon-to-be mother growled as he got a craving for some Chinese food dripping in soy sauce and went to see if they had any leftovers. He barely noticed the shadow following him in the kitchen.

"You can come out now," Malik growled, hand near his Millennium Rod, "You can't sneak around me that easily."

"Then I guess I lost my touch," a familiar voice smirked as the owner made himself known.

"Rishid," Malik nearly squealed as he launched himself into his stepbrother's awaiting arms, having not seen him since he and Ishizu moved back to Domino a few years ago.

"It's so good to see you Malik-sama," Rishid smiled, glad to be back with his former master, "and I'm also glad I will be here to see the birth of your son."

"How did you know," Malik asked, eyes wide. Was it THAT obvious already?

"Ishizu-sama told me over the phone," the taller Egyptian explained, "She also asked of me to come because I apparently know more about our family's birthing rituals than she and you do."

"We were planning on having the birth at the hospital," the blond Egyptian said, sitting down at the table, "I may not know all our family's traditions, but I don't want to take any chances in case there are any problems."

"That is very wise," Rishid agreed, also sitting down, "When you were born, father said a prayer while holding you over his head before you were given to your mother. I can teach Marik-sama the prayer if you want."

"Rishid," Malik said timidly, now realizing a crucial fact he had never known in his family and had forgotten many times to ask, "What ever happened to my mother? Ishizu rarely talks about her at all."

"She was a very kind person," Rishid said slowly, remembering the kind woman that was like a mother to him, "Our father loved her very much and was much kinder back then. However, after you were born, she had lost too much blood and had passed away in her sleep two days after you were born. Our father became very cold after that."

"Oh," Malik said quietly, then touched his swollen belly. Would that happen to him? Was it his fault that his mother died?

"Malik-sama," Rishid asked, noting the distant, but depressed look in his lavendar eyes.

"Just thinking," Malik said after a minute with a smile, although he wasn't happy at all on the inside.

/At the dreaded mall/

"How about this," Mai squealed at the pink frilly dress in her hands, which she pressed against Yami's belly.

"You have got to be kidding me," the former Pharaoh was appalled at the idea of his daughter wearing something so... poofy.

"You're right," Mai said, pulling the dress away, only to press it on Ryou's belly, "It would look so much better on your kid Ryou."

"How would you know what my daughter would look like," Ryou asked, smiling, as Bakura looked horrified at the idea of his daughter, who would be learning how to steal at his level, in that dress. He was more on the lines of jeans and shirts with funny logos like 'Of Course I Don't Look Busy; I Did It Right The First Time Dimwit!'

"It's a little thing called an imagination," Mai smiled, putting the dress in the shopping cart.

"We bought some furniture," Yugi said as he and Mana walked over to the group, "They'll deliver it to the game shop in a few days."

"We will have to find some room until the babies' rooms are done," Yami replied, picking up a chibi leather attire that looked like his own, "Do you want to pick up some paint while we're here?"

"We can get it later," the tri-color teen replied, trying not to laugh as Tristen was used to hold up a chibi shirt with a duck on it for Bakura to gawk at before they pay for their purchases and left the store.

[[I am never shopping with Mai again]] Bakura growled through his mind link.

[It's not that bad Bakura] Ryou smiled, wrapping his arm around his yami's waist, [Just think. Thanks to her, we will be only doing this when our little one is here and we can find outfits best suited for her.]

[[Yeah]] Bakura agreed, [[You're right.]]

As everyone stopped for a moment to rest their feet, they were unaware of someone, putting a sniper rifle together on the second floor above them, looking through the periscope to see Yugi in it's line of sight.

"Darn itch," Yugi said, trying to scratch his shoulder with his right arm, and not doing well at it.

The sniper cocked back the hammer and squeezed the trigger.

"Here Aibou," Yami said as he went to scratch it for his little tenshi.

BANG!

"Aaaaah," Yami screamed, sudden pain searing through his right shoulder. Everyone began to scream and run, Ryou and Yugi going over to Yami's side while Tristen and Mai watched their back. Mana and Bakura looked at where the shot was fired, only to see a ski-masked person trying to aim at Yugi. Mana growled, body glowing with energy before it disappeared, her armor cladded to her like a second skin. The sniper panicked, and tried to shoot the now blond reploid. The shot bounced off the armor, the bullets not strong enough to penetrate it, before Mana used her magic to fly high enough to get on the next level, chasing after the sniper. The sniper flew into the crowd and disappeared, leaving the blond reploid alone in a crowd of scared people. DMG, appearing out of the crowd, ran up her hikari, but before she could ask, Mana's face told her everything.

"Someone call an ambulance," Mana heard Tristen scream and she instantly went back to the group, hoping Yami will be alright. As she and her yami got there, she saw that he had passed out and his stomach twitching.

/Domino Hospital/

"The shot ripped through the muscles of his shoulder," Yami heard someone in the infinite darkness say. He couldn't really open his eyes, feeling very groggy and not well. His daughter was also very frightened and he tried his best to figure out what's going on.

"My God," another voice exclaimed, "He's going into pre-term labor!"

Wha?

"We gotta do something," a third voice roared.

"It's too far ahead," another said sadly, "He's gonna lose the baby."

WHAT?

"Find a volunteer quickly," the second voice ordered. A pause.

"We got a volunteer ready and willing to go," the first said, and there was nothing but silence. He tried to find his daughter, but he found nothing but blackness. Soon, he succumbed to sleep.

Yami awoke to find himself in a dimly-lit white room, lying on a soft mattress. From the strong smell of antisetics, the beeping of the machines nearby, and the fact the room was mostly white, he concluded that he was in a hospital room.

He groaned as dull pain from his shoulder and stomach reached him, remembering that he was shot earlier. He found his arm in a sling and his shoulder patched up, but what got him was who was it trying to kill his Aibou? Was it someone he knew, a new enemy?

He tried sensing for his daughter again, but he felt nothing. Panic began to worm through his senses, and he slid his hand under the white hospital gown he wore to touch his stomach.

Only to find that he can feel his abs and stitches.

'This isn't real.'

Eyes becoming misty.

'This can't be happening.'

One tear slowly slid down a tanned cheek.

'She...she didn't even had a chance! She...my daughter...'

A second tear followed the first, then a third.

'Why Ra, why?'

Eyes became like waterfalls, tears of pain and sorrow cascading and falling onto pure white sheets, making them transparent, but he didn't care.

Yami sat hunched upon his bed, gown in a crumbled heap on the floor and left hand clutching his empty stomach while his right remained in a sling. This would be the second child he had lost, for the first one was back in Egypt. He had just sealed the Shadow Games away when his love and best friend , Mana told him she was having a child, his first-born, as he faded away from the world. It may have been the same, for he never knew if the child lived or not, but still he never had the chance to hear their first cries, held them for the first time in his arms...

He was so engrossed in his depression, that he didn't even notice the new presence in the room.

"You know," the newcomer picked up the gown, "You really shouldn't be going around in the buff. You could catch a cold."

Yami said nothing as Bakura slid the gown back on him. The former tomb robber made no bad-ass remarks, for he knew he would feel the same way if he lost his child. Still, he needed to tell his former enemy before he decides to do something stupid.

"Your kid still lives pharaoh no baka," Bakura stated, sitting down in a chair nearby. Yami turned his head to look at him, giving him a look of disbelievement.

"You lie," he whispered, voice broken, "It's too soon."

"I ain't lying," Bakura snarled, "Your brat is still alive. The doctors saved her. Now get out of that damn depressing mood so I can show you."

"How," Yami whispered, hope starting to form in his chest.

"The doctors pulled off an infant transfer-something," the white-haired demon explained, "Basically, you going into shock caused your body to start attacking anything foreign in it, including your baby. You went into early labor and they couldn't stop it, so they found a reploid female to act as a surrogate mother. They did surgery and placed your kid inside of her and she will remain in there for the duration of the pregnancy. They docs have the volunteer on bed rest now, but soon she will be able to go home."

Yami couldn't stop the tears of joy from flowing down his cheeks, whispering over and over 'she lives'. Bakura gave him a look, but said nothing as Dr. Gate walked in.

"You're awake," he almost excaimed, writing things down on his chart, "You've been out for four whole days. I was starting to worry that your koibitos would want to move in here with you if you were diagnosed with a coma."

"Can I go see her," Yami asked, fidgeting with the wires connecting him to the machines around him.

"The volunteer," Gate guessed with a silly grin, "Of course you can. Give me a minute to undo the wires and set up a wheelchair for you. You'll be pleasantly surprise who it was that volunteered to be the surrogate mother."

Yami wondered who it could be as he felt the needles pulled out of his skin, heard the shutting down of the computers around him, then Bakura aided him into a wheelchair so they could be off. They took the elevator up two floors and went through a maze of hallways before hearing a familiar voice ringing down the hall from a room.

"I don't give a damn what it takes," it said, "That little bitch's ass is mine when I get my hands on him!"

"Stress isn't good for the baby," another voice chided.

"Then you find the bastard and make him suffer so badly," the first voice, sounding feminine roared, "he will not only rue the day he hurt Yami, but wished he was in hell being the devil's bitch!"

"Please calm down Mana," a third, sounding like Yugi said, almost pleading, "We will find him and make him pay, but right now, we got to worry about the baby's health first."

Silence. "You're right Yugi."

Bakura wheeled Yami into a lit room, where Mana laid in a hospital bed, Seto on one side, Yugi on the other with Ryou. Yami noticed that Mana's belly was no longer flat and instantly knew that she was the volunteer with his child. Dread filled him once more, for his koi had taken up the responsibility that was suppose to be his.

"How are ya feeling," Mana  
asked, sitting up.

"Better," Yami replied, "You really didn't-"

"Before you say anything," the brunette reploid cut him off, "let me say a few things first: One, I know I didn't had to, but I wanted to. Two, I wasn't gonna let some stranger take the responsibility, since one out of three surrogate pregnancies end up in court since the surrogate mother refuses to give up the child to his rightful parents. Three, it's too late to say anything now, because I'm not giving her back."

Yami was speechless for a moment while Yugi tried to repress the giggle bubbling in his mouth, then he smiled and got out of the wheelchair, hugging his brunette koi.

"Thank you so very much," he whispered, voice laced with tears.

"It'll be alright," Mana stated, "especially once I get my hands on that-"

"I think that will be enough for you young lady," Dr. gate said, walking in with a syringe, "You need your rest, for if all goes well tonight, you can leave in the morning a proud and happy mother-to-be. I will be needing to speak with you Yugi and Yami alone in a minute in my office, then I'll give you clearance to leave. Besides, visiting hours will be over soon."

He injected the substance into the IV connected to Mana's arm, and soon the middle Kaiba was asleep. Yami was handed his clothes and, with help from Yugi, was fully dressed and the two walked into Dr. Gate's office, hoping whatever news the doctor had was good.

"As you know," Dr. Gate began, "Mana was a Half-Breed and carried the gene with her in her DNA. Now, normally, we would exclude her in the choices of a surrogate mother, but since she was the only reploid around, we had no other options open for us. I know you both only care about the child's well-being, and I can assure you she is accepting her new environment quite well, that there is a possible chance of Mana's DNA entering her and, quite possibly, making her a Half-Breed as well."

"How large are the chances," Yami asked softly, holding Yugi's hand. They have heard Half-Breeds don't live for long and the cure for them at this point in time was very expensive. Mana was very much proof of that.

"Well," Gate sighed, trying to calculate in his mind, "Taking Mana for example, she was artificially inseminated into her surrogate mother when she was a three-week embryo, so her chances of being a Half-Breed were very high, close to being affirmative, when we calculated at that time. However, Your daughter is four months and two weeks, so her chances of becoming a Half-Breed are lower somewhat. She may end up being a quarter reploid if the worst case scenario doesn't occur. I would say your chances of your daughter being born a healthy, human being are fifty/fifty right now. We will have to see later on in the months to follow."

"Thank you doctor," Yugi said as the two bid their farewells and leave, hoping for the best in the future.

/Ishtar residence/

"What a day," Marik sighed, hanging up the phone. He just got a call from Ryou with good news on Yami's condition as well as the baby's and everything turned out alright. Now Mana was carrying Yami's child and he kinda felt sorry for her, since she will have to deal with the labor and the other stuff newbie mothers have to deal with.

He headed to his and Malik's room to tell his koi the good news, knowing this might cheer him up from the sudden depression he was in. He didn't know what his lover and Rishid talked about, but it had Malik nervous and depressed, some of the things a pregnant person shouldn't be right now.

Marik opened the door to their room to find it empty. Curious as to where his koi went, he looked around until he heard the sound of water running. Since Isis and Rishid were out for the evening, he knew it had to be Malik. Grinning, the former Tomb Raider quietly walked to the bathroom and opened the door, making sure his hikari didn't hear him.

Malik was washing his backside, lost in his own world. His talk with his friend and stepbrother had him thinking of all the problems that can occur during a pregnancy, including his. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby, his greatest treasure next to Marik. He also was worried about his own well being. He didn't want his baby to live without his mother, much like how he did. He sometimes woke up at nights with horrid dreams of something happening during labor, or watching his son grow up without him in his life. He really couldn't tell his koi about these things, because he didn't want to worry him as well. Thus, he kept them to himself.

He jumped as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling up to a familiar strong chest. Soft kisses were placed on his clean neck, Malik moaning as he felt those familiar lips sucking softly here and there, pleasure flowing through him.

"Koi," Marik whispered into his ear, turning his hikari around to face him. The yami's hair, which was usually spiked, was now soaked with water and hung down his body and almost close to his waist, making him almost look like an older version of Malik. "I just talked to Ryou. Yami and the baby's going to be okay."

"Oh thank Ra," Malik breathed a sigh of relief, "but I thought Yami went into early labor."

"He did," the spirit of the Millennium Rod explained, "but thanks to Mana and a difficult procedure, they were able to save the baby by having her transferred into Mana's body. Guess the Pharaoh won't be experiencing labor after all."

Marik looked disappointed, making Malik giggle. Him and Bakura will always have a bitter hatred to Yami no matter what, stemming from their days in Egypt when his uncle destroyed their village in order to create the Millennium Items. Since the uncle got permission to do this from Yami's father, the Pharaoh at the time who was not told human sacrifices were needed for the ritual, he was unknowingly and partially responsible for their deaths and thus, the father's sins become the son's if not repent. Malik then notice his koi's expression turn serious and wondered if he did something wrong.

"What has been troubling you these past few days," Marik asked, looking deep into his koi's lavender eyes. Malik swallowed hard, not wanting to say anything, but knew that would make his yami angry. Lying would make it worse, so he had no choice but to say the truth.

"Rishid told me what happened to my mother," he said, trying hard not to cry, "She died giving birth to me."

"I'm so sorry Malik," Marik embraced Malik, voice full of sincerity. No wonder his lovely koi was so upset; he felt that his mother's fate may become his. Not to mention all of the other problems that may occur, such as the baby may be born with a disorder or the doctors may have to do a cesarean section on Malik.

"Ssh love," Marik began, choosing his words carefully, "You and our baby will get through this. We all have to take a risk in everything, for that is life for everyone. However, we can't just keep avoiding these risks and not live our lives to the fullest because of them. I know deep in my heart you and our child will thrive, and we'll be one, big family, like how we always dreamed of having."

Malik sniffled, looking at his yami's calm, gentle face. He was right; he shouldn't be worrying so much and just pray things will keep turning out good for them.

With a cute grin, Marik kissed his koi gently, feeling the urge to make love to the Egyptian tenshi in his arms. Malik complied, feeling the need to do so as well, needing the knowledge that his koi will be there for him more than anything else.

Turning the shower off, but plugging the drain for a bath, Marik laid Malik onto the tub's floor, kissing his throat with such gentleness that Malik never knew he had. It made him feel warm and safe, causing him to harden quicker than normal. His yami grinned at feeling his love's arousal, and trailed kisses downward to Malik's tanned nipples, taking one in his mouth while toying with the other between his fingers. The hikari groaned and twisted his body a bit, feeling nothing like this before. Normally, it was just mere fucking, with a bit of tenderness here and there, but this was different. This was special.

Having enough sense to turn off the water before it overflowed, Marik turned back and instantly was struck by the beauty before him. Malik laid in the water, eyes glossy with pleasure, one leg hanging over the edge of the tub, the other lying on the wall, erection pleading to be touched, belly lush and blooming with their child. He became so hard, he thought he would pop at the sight, his heart ready to burst with all the love he had for his beautiful koi, his founder, his savior.

Lowering himself as best as he could without the faucet pressing into his backside, he licked the tip of his hikari's arousal, causing him to almost jump and moan very loudly, water splashing a bit. With a demonic grin, he licked the underside until he reached the head again, then swallowed the hard member until it poked the back of his throat. Malik screamed, grasping onto the sides of the tub, panting heavily as he felt the familiar build for orgasm wash over him like the water around him. Marik took his time, sucking softly before hard, then softly again. His yami was teasing him was the last coherent thought in Malik's mind before he thrust his hips forward, trying to get more of that sensation. Luckily, Marik was ready for him and manage to keep his gag reflex down so his hikari can fuck his mouth. It was always a turn on for him, for it meant an even more pleasurable thing to come soon.

Malik couldn't take it anymore; the heat, the teasing, and the sucking were too much. He came with a loud cry, emptying himself into his koi's mouth. Yami Malik was anticipating it, drinking it down like he had so many times and still found it as sweet as ever. Once his koi lay bonelessly in the tub, he lifted each leg until they were wrapped around his waist, pressing his fingers into his love's puckered entrance. Malik moaned at the welcomed intrusion, the water acting as a lubricant. He felt one finger, then two, and shot up as they brushed his bundle of nerves deep inside. The spirit of the Millennium Rod grinned, then brushed it repeatedly while adding a third finger, until his koi was keening, begging for release to his fully returned erection. With gentleness, Marik removed his fingers, hearing his hikari moan in protest, then slowly entered him.

Malik moaned as he felt that familiar feeling of fullness, of being one with his koi, his other half. He became confused, however, as he noticed his love was not moving at all. Usually, he would be setting a rhythm right now, but he wasn't moving. Just holding him, as if he would disappear if he let go. Marik wanted to stay where he was forever, feeling like he was in heaven whenever he was one with his love. A sudden shift in Malik's hips brought him back to reality, as well as his close-to-being painful erection.

He moved slowly, finding that spot deep inside Malik almost instantly. Malik was in heaven, gasping and crying out his love's name like a mantra as he went deliberately slow for what felt like hours. Soon thought, their speed increase ever so slowly until the water around them was swishing out onto the floor, but neither cared. It was starting to turn cold anyway.

Malik felt the pleasure overriding his senses, his cock trapped between their stomachs and adding more sensation. He didn't know how much more he can take, then his yami hit his prostate one more time with full force, and all he saw was white.

Marik watched his lover scream his release, his face twisting in the heat of passion. The sight was too much for him and he came as well, screaming Malik's name as he filled him to overflow.

Marik held himself up on shaky arms, not wanting to fall onto Malik or their baby. Gathering as much strength as he could, he slowly pull himself out and landed on Malik's side, probably getting them stuck in the bath tub, but not caring. He had something important to ask Malik.

Malik didn't know how long he was out while on his high, but once he came down and back to reality, he was still in the tub with his yami, both squished in and the water freezing. He managed to get up enough to pull the plug and drain the water, then tried to get out to dry himself before he got sick. Marik got up as well, wrapping his koi in a big, fluffy towel before picking him up bride-and-groom style, and walking to their room, not caring that he was still naked. He set his love and mother of his child gently onto the bed and laid down next to him, propping himself on one elbow to look into those lavender eyes and ask him:

"Malik, will you marry me?"

12478009875321346

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, looking quite nervous, for he never did a double gay wedding before, and the fact the sister of one of the grooms was just daring him to give her an excuse to harm him in some very unpleasant way, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Seto and Joey, and Malik and Marik in- wait a minute, are you two brothers?"  
"We just look alike," Malik replied, "No blood relation."

The priest nodded, then continued. The ceremony was being held outside, since it was a beautiful May day. Joey and Malik were reluctant to wear wedding dresses, and practically fought everyone who suggested it, but since there was no way they could fit in a suit with their large bellies, and the fact they didn't want everyone to stare at them because of it, they reluctantly agreed.

Ishizu smiled gently at her brother, trying to hide her tears of joy. She was so happy that her ototo has found love and now was getting married and soon start his little family. Rishid stood tall by her side, proud of his stepbrother and once master. He was certain that good times were ahead for both Malik and his yami and will pray every day to Ra to make certan of that.

Mokuba, Seto's best man, and Mana had such huge grins that a few were worried they would stick that way. It was about damn time their oni-chan settled down and did something other than Kaiba Corp. or dueling. Their family will soon be bigger and once more, the sounds of children's laughter will fill their mansion with the coming of their nephews. Yami held his silently sobbing Aibou, watching on with pride in his ruby eyes. He was glad that Joey found love and happiness, although a part of the former pharaoh wished it wasn't with Seto. The CEO and him still had a rivalry going on, but it wasn't as intense or hostile as before.

Tristen stood proud as Joey's best man, trying not to cry himself. Mai was all smiles that the one who saved her many times was having this special occasion happen to him. Ryou and Bakura were very happy for their friends, Bakura being Marik's best man and Ryou being Malik's best man. This was almost as magical as their own wedding. Almost.

"Should anyone here believes these two couples should not get married," the priest said, "Let them speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah," Mana grinned wickedly, cracking her knuckles, "Just say something."

A few Kaiba fangirls who were watching from a distance wanted to say something, but seeing the evil-looking pregnant brunette and remembering her reputation with magic, they quickly silenced anyone that would say anything.

"By the power invested in me," the priest concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and...er, well wed. The grooms may kiss the brides."

Everyone cheered as Seto gently took Joey chin and kiss him so fondly, Marik pulling his koi close and look like he was devouring Malik from the mouth.

2357009642112468

Seto slid the card key into the slot and open the door to the hotel room, one arm wrapped around his husband. The brunette wanted so badly to take Joey to Hawaii for their honeymoon, but Kaiba Corp. couldn't give him the time. The only consolation was the fanciest hotel in Domino for a few nights, along with some other plans that he could think of at the last minute.

They walked up to the large window as the sun gave off a beautiful glow as it set for the day, snuggling into one another. Today was so perfect that both wanted it to never end, but truly almost nothing is forever. At least the memories of this day will remain.

"Aishiteru Seto," Joey whispered, burying his head into Seto's shoulder.

Seto said nothing, rather, he showed his affection by showering Joey's hair and face with kisses. Then Joey jumped as both felt something.

"The twins," the blond whispered in amazement as he felt them move again.

Seto slid to his knees, laying the side of his head on Joey's belly to feel. His heart swelled as he felt their little feet kicking, and swore he almost heard them making small noises within.

"I'm so happy," Seto whispered to himself, eyes full of tears of joy. Joey stroked his koi's head, knowing all-to well that Seto has a hard time expressing emotions, due to years of hiding them so well. He felt the twins settle down and join his love on the floor, kissing his tears away.

Seto then kissed Joey, tasting the salty water of his own tears along with his puppy's unique taste. His hands quickly disperse them of their wedding attire, needing to have skin-on-skin contact. Joey aided hinm, and after putting the clothes on hangers so they won't wrinkle, he laid down on the bed, looking quite breath-taking to the CEO.

Seto joined him, kissing him feverishly as their hands roamed each other, bodies moving to a silent beat that was their own. Seto was very careful not to press on Joey's stomach, rather, he grinded their hips as he felt the blond's evidence of arousal lengthen and harden, rubbing his own erection against him and making wonderful sensations. He latched his lips onto one perk nipple, sucking and nipping feverishly. Joey made keening noises, wanting so much for this to continue forever, and it to reach it's end with a mind-blowing release. However, his master had other plans.

Once Seto was certain they were both ready, he stopped and reached over for the travel-size bottle of lotion most hotels offer to guests. He puts it in Joey's hands and tries not to chuckle at his puppy's confused expression.

"I want you to take me tonight," Seto whispered into hsi ear, gently licking the lobe, "I want you inside me, beautiful mother of my children."

Joey almost cried at those words. He was always the submissive since the start of their relationship, and it had always been a fantasy of his to have Seto as his first uke. He knew that his koi was raped as a child and had never pushed him to do the fantasy (plus Seto had a dominating nature that couldn't be denied), and now he was willing to make it come true.

Slowly, they rolled until Seto was on his side, making it easier for Joey, and the blond coated his fingers with shaky hands. He was never the seme before in any of his relationships, and was already losing his nerve. Seto took his hands and help him spread the cool cream, then moved Joey's hand to his entrance, smiling at his nervous puppy and nodding for him to continue.

Joey began to move his finger a bit, spreading the lotion around the tight entrance before slowly sliding it in. Seto moaned, encouraging his koi all the more. Joey swallowed hard as he moved his finger, then adding another one when he felt Seto could take it. The brunette did his best to keep the memories of Gobazaro raping him at bay, wanting not to scare his love, then jumped when he felt those fingers brush the bundle of nerve deep inside.

"Are you okay," Joey asked, concerned. A soft moan and nibbling on his neck was his answer, for Seto had lost the ability to talk. Joey slowly added a third finger, working Seto in a frenzy and wanting to make him feel just as good as he had always made the blond feel in the past.

When Seto thought he was stretched enough, he removed the blond's hand and straddled his legs, rubbing lotion onto his koi's stiff member. Taking one of Joey's hands and lacing their fingers together, he position himself and slid down on Joey's erection.

Joey moaned as he was encased in tight heat, never before realizing that taking someone would feel this good. He watched Seto with hooded eyes, making sure he didn't feel pain, and was saddened when the brunette bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood. Seto wanted the memories to go away, and he felt this was the best recourse. He kept reminding himself this is Joey, not Gobazaro, and they were making love, not him being raped. Joey rubbed Seto's cheek, wiping a tear that had escaped his eye, then moved it down to the scar on the junction between shoulder and neck. Seto told himself that was their mark, and he belonged to Joey, no other, and Joey belonged to him.

When he was seated to the hilt, Seto waited to adjust. He lowered himself slowly to kiss his koi, wanting to show him how much he loved him, and Joey showing he felt the same way, as the kiss became hungry with need and love. Soon, though, Seto broke the kiss and moved. He slowly lifted himself until the tip remained, then slowly slid back down again. He had adjustments until Joey nudged his prostate once more, and stars bursted in front of his eyes.

A pace was soon set, and Joey's hands grasped Seto's hips to help him. Seto's hands landed on each side of Joey, sweat saturating their bodies and making small pools on their flesh, moans and sheer cries of pleasure filling the room. As Seto went faster, Joey raised his hips to meet him as he came down, doubling their pleasure. He spared one hand to wrap around the brunette's weeping arousal, stroking him as they reach the pinnacle of release.

Seto came first, throwing his head back and howling Joey's name as he came all over their torsos. Joey came one thrust later, filling his koi to overflow and saturating their thighs with his milky essence.

Seto would have collapsed onto Joey had not the blond sat up and grabbed him. Slowly, he pulled

himself out and laid his exhausted love on the bed, feeling as if they had become one and feeling...complete.

"I love you," Seto whispered, moaning as Joey brushed his sweat-covered bangs out of his blue eyes.

"I love you too," Joey snuggled into the CEO. As they rested a bit, Joey then notice something.

"I'm still horny," he said all of a sudden, "I wonder why."

"We were told pregnant people would get horny alot," Seto chuckled, sliding down his husband's body, "and here I thought you were almost immune to everything a pregnant person goes through."

"Hey," Joey protested as he was rolled onto his back, then he gasped as Seto took his limp flesh into his mouth until his nose was buried in the soft patch of blond curls, quickly renewing to hardness. He alternated between sucking the hard column of flesh and licking around his sac, making his koi squirm so deliciously. Seto soon felt himself become hard as well, being that it had been several weeks since they had made love due to work and doctor's appointments. He gathered the last of the lotion and slipped a finger inside his koi.

Joey almost jumped at the intrusion, but his love sucked him hard and he moaned and laid back down in the sea of pillows and blankets. Although it has been awhile, it wouldn't take too long to have him ready. He soon felt the second and third slide into him as he rocked his hips, feeling the overwhelming need for release wash over him like waves on sand. Seto wanted to taste his pup, so he used his free hand after coating himself to find that spot between his sacs and his entrance. With the pads of his digits, he presses down and Joey howls as he releases once again. Seto swallowed every drop, pulling back a bit to savor the taste. When he felt his puppy relaxed with bliss, he quickly slides inside, using an iron grip from coming right then and there.

Joey moaned as he felt himself filled once again, raising a hand lazily to stroke his master's cheek. Seto sighed into the silky touch, laying his hand on the blond's as he began to move. They found their old rhythm again and filled the room once more with moans and cries. The brunette made slight adjustments until he found his love's sweet spot and began driving into it, causing his puppy to go mad with lust and need for orgasm.

"Faster," Joey gasped, and Seto complied, "Need you. Want you!"

Seto grasped the blond's cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts, wanting Joey to meet him there as they fall of the cliff into complete oblivion. The brunette got his wish, as both males rose off the bed and screamed each other's names after one last thrust as they released, Joey on their already sticky and sweaty stomachs, and Seto within the walls of his lover's channel.

Slowly, Seto removed himself and slid to the side of the bed, thoroughly exhausted. He looked down to see Joey fast asleep and smiled warmly at the mother of his children. He lays his puppy's head on the pillows as he snuggles himself up into his side, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world.

A minute later, after Seto managed to cover them with a sheet, he felt the twins move again.

/Somewhere in Hell/

"Things don't bode so well for your beloved," a shadow said, "It appears he took the last step to be chained to his bitch."

"We shall see," another replied, "Chains of God can only be broken by the hands of Death, which we can bring to them quite easily and quick."

"I'll hire that man that's been itching for revenge since his defeat at Duelist Kingdom," the first said, the dim light shining on locks of blond, "I also want revenge, but that will wait until later for my defeat at the Kaiba Grand Prix."

"Yes," the second agreed, the dim light shining on locks of brown, "Let's send them a message before we make our move."

34580096597

"You're mine love," Marik grinned, having taken Malik to a nice hotel away from their family and was now on all fours on the bed, Malik below him, "All mine."

"All yours," Malik giggled at his yami's possessiveness, then felt their son move, "He thinks so too."

"He's moving again," Marik almost squealed and laid his head on Malik's protruding stomach. The platinum blond hikari never knew why, but every time their child moved, Marik must feel him do so. He guessed that this was his first child and wanted to be every minute a part of his life. It made him feel so happy to have such a devoted father.

"What am I gonna do with you," Malik giggle as he ran his fingers through Marik's spiky, yet soft, hair.

"Make love to me," the former tomb raider guessed.

"I suppose so," the hikari giggled, then rolled them over so he was on top and his husband can still feel their son kick. He takes his koi's lower lip between his teeth and sucked, before locking lips with im in a heated kiss. Marik moaned, his body heating up and his blood rushing south. He loved it when Malik was dominate, and was certain he would never get tired of it.

Malik left his yami's lips, trailing wet kisses along his jaw to his ear. It was one of Marik's weaknesses, but not his biggest like his nipples. Gently licking it, he pulls the shell of the ear into hs mouth and sucked, causing the taller of the two to squirm. After a moment, he pulled back and blowed softly onto the wet spot, causing his submissive to shiver.

Marik felt like he was in heaven as those soft, silky lips kisses his heated skin, tasting his skin and leaving fire in their wake. He groaned as the lips found one of his nipples, drawing it into a hot, wet cavern and being played with by a wet muscle. He made somewhat of a keening sound as the other peck was seized by Malik's hand causing such wondrous feeling to course throughout his body. His member lengthened and rose, brushing Malik's stomach and his hikari giggled, pressing their hips together to show he was in the same predictiment as his husband.

Marik groaned as he felt such delicious friction upon his erection, and couldn't help but grind his hips along with Malik's, the younger moaning loudly. It felt like heaven and the former tomb raider couldn't think of any place better than here with his husband and mother of his child. With a simple cry, he grabbed both their erections in one hand and pumped them both, not able to stand it any longer.

"Ngn," Malik moaned, panting, "I...I thought...I was... seme."

"You were," Marik groaned, also panting as his body became drench in his and Malik's perspiration, giving off a shine in the setting sunlight, "taking...too..long...Gods, Malik!"

Taking the hint, Malik freed his stiff member from his yami's grip, almost missing that touch immediately. Smacking Marik's hand away from his member, he grabbed the tube of lubricant and began to coat his fingers when Marik stopped him.

"I need you now love," he panted, a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"But I need to prepare you so you won't get hurt," Malik protested, rubbing his fingers on Marik's entrance.

"It hurts already without you inside me," the platinum-blond yami assured, taking the lube and oiling up his hikari's erection, "Please, I need you inside me now."

Giving one last look of doubt, Malik positioned himself. With a deep breath, he pushes inside, watching his husband's face for any signs of pain, despite the fact that pain turns his yami on. Marik gave him an impatient look, then pushed his hips until Malik was fully seated inside, the younger crying out as he was suddenly enveloped in tight heat. The sudden rush caused him to come inside him quickly, the orgasm sapping much of his strength.

Marik cried out as he felt hot fluid coat his insides and add more lubricant than before. He looks up at his hikari, who had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he almost sobbed, "I didn't mean to come so soon."

"It's alright," Marik assured, laying his husband's head on his chest, "Having you inside me is all worth it. Lay here with me."

They lay together for several minutes in blissful silence, connected as one and enjoying the intimacy of skin-on-skin. Their child, who was quiet for a bit, began kicking again and the spirit of the Millennium Rod was certain he was going to cry in joy that Ra had blessed him so with these gifts. The first was blessing him with Malik, who will forever hold his heart and vowed that when death claimed them, he will find him again, even if he must search throughout all of the lifetimes Ra grants them. The second was his child, who he loves with all his heart and can't wait to teach him all the things he will need to know in the world. He couldn't wait to hear his first word, watch his first steps, even watch him go to his first day of school.

Malik felt the happiness and joy through their link and feel content and happy that he made his koi feel this way. The overwhelmness of their feeling and the constricting friction cause his limp member to swell to life once more, Marik moaning as his body stretched for his hikari's awakened erection.

"Ready," Malik asked. His husband nodded.

Malik moved with the speed of a turtle, making sure he didn't hurt his husband and father of his child in any form or way. Marik reassured him with mere whispers of love and dedication, feeling himself so aroused and full of emotions that he wondered if anyone died from so much feeling. If so, then what a way to go!

Malik soon picked up the pace, feeling his orgasm near. His yami lifted his hips to meet him there, and both cried out at the feeling as pleasure shot through them like lightning. He grasped Marik's hard member and began stroking and picking up speed, not sure how long he could last.

Marik was feeling the same way as his hikari. His body was drenched in sweat, heat was coursing through him and making a bit difficult to breathe, all his blood rushing to his groin. He felt like he was ready to pop, then one last wave of pleasure washed over him and he was done.

Malik listen blissfully as his husband cried out his name, his release spraying forth like a fountain all over his chest and stomachs, some trailing over their thighs. Marik's channel constricted over Malik, and he came as well, filling his koi to overflow and some leaking down their thighs to mingle with Marik's release.

Spent, Malik was embraced by his husband before he collapsed onto him and hurt their child. With utmost care, Marik removed Malik from himself and laid him down, brushing a damp bang from his face to look at the angel the gods blessed him with. sighing, he went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel to clean himself off anf Malik. He couldn't do anything about the soiled sheets, but it was summer and the nights were hot anyway. Besides, anyone who dares to peep at them will get a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm, courtesy of him.

Yawning, he joins his husband on the bed and goes to sleep, ready to embrace a new chapter in his life as a husband and a father.

/Meanwhile, somewhere far far away/

'This must be the right mansion,' a shadow smirked, reading the 'KM' insignia on the front gates. Behind it was a security guard's booth, two dogs on the prowl, and one guy walking around with a flash light, patrolling the ground.

'You think with this much money their security would be top notch,' the shadow tched, then walked to the side of the concrete fence that protected the mansion. With a flick of it's wrist, it throws a rope with a hook on the end over and pulls, making sure it was secure. It then climbs up the fence and jumps down, hiding in the bushes. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the dogs came closer to it's hiding spot, one growling as it picked up the shadow's scent. The shadow threw two steaks out into the distance, the dogs going after them and leaving it alone as it leaves it's hiding place and climbs a tree nearest the mansion. It looks into one of the windows to see a feminine room and was betting this was it's target's room. Quietly, it pulls out a glass cutter and cuts a neat hole large enough for it's hand to go through. It undoes the lock and opens the window as it begins to rain heavily, lightning illuminating the sky.

The bed was made, but it appeared to have something. underneath, making the bed look lumpy. Curious, and being precautious as it took out a long hunter's knife, it takes a hold of the sheet and pulls it away.

Underneath was two girls, laying side by side, smirking at the shadow. One had long blond hair and glowing green eyes. She had a blue shirt and pink skirt on. Beside her lay a girl with blue/white hair and glowing blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and white skirt. They sat up and glared at the shadow.

"See Kisara? I told you it would be a good idea to stay here." DMG nodded toward the shadow.

"Hey, I think I know you!" Kisara squinted at the gulping shadow.

"Then it's question and answer time." DMG snarled.

/Motou residence/

Yami turned the water from his shower off, eyes closed to keep any and all soapy water from running into his eyes as he gropes around blindly for a towel. One hand clutches the towel rack while the other grabs the soft, fluffy towel awaiting him.

He dries his face first, then his mop of wet hair as he steps up and dries the rest of himself, the heat of his shower keeping the room warm and himself as well. He felt refreshed from the shower and wished that they had them in Ancient Egypt. They could have really helped him, especially after a stressful day. He slips on his bathrobe, but stops before tying it shut as the mirror captures the scar he had obtained from surgery close to three months ago.

He slowly ghosted his fingers over the pale mark on his tanned flesh and felt like a failure all over again. His daughter could have died when he put both their lives at risk when taking that bullet for his Aibou. He knew it wasn't his fault and that no one saw it coming, but the guilt was still there and hadn't faded yet at all.

"You shouldn't keep blaming yourself Yami," the red-eyed teen turned to see Yugi at the door, looking serious.

"I can't help it Aibou," Yami replied, lowering his head. Yugi embraced his husband, trying to comfort him from the fears of that day. He really didn't like it when Yami was upset, for his son can feel it through their link and that made the poor, unborn child uncomfortable.

"Let's go to our room," Yugi said after a moment of silence and Yami nodded, tying his robe.

Their room was much bigger now, thanks to the renovations, and the children's rooms were done as well. There wasn't much that needed to be done before the twins arrived, so the two were taking this time to relax. Mana looked up from her book as her kois walked in and she went to make as much room on the bed for them as she could, her large belly not helping matters at all.

Yugi carefully sat down on the bed, watching Yami toss his robe aside and dried his hair with a hair dryer. He knew his kois were staring at him, and it made him fell a little better about himself. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and sweat shorts, slipping them on and joining Yugi and Mana on the bed, the three snuggling up to each other as the lights were turned off for them to sleep.

Yami didn't go to sleep at first, just basking in the love he had for the two mothers of his children. He then began to remember how they all first met, to his wedding in Egypt, then to his first wedding night...

FLASHBACK

Mana walked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber, dressed in her wedding attire, and was greeted by a young slave that looked almost like the Pharaoh himself! She would have mistaken him for her new husband, and oldest friend, but she knew this slave and did not make that mistake.

"Hello your highness," the slave bowed, and Mana raised a hand to stop him.

"Just because I am married to Atemu," Mana smiled, "doesn't change anything. I know you are his first love and I still respect that Heba. When do you think Atemu will be arriving?"

"The High Council had called in a meeting so I don't know," Heba replied, sitting on the large canopy bed, "I am worried though. Do you think a war may be starting soon?"

"No doubt by the looks of several people here tonight," the brunette princess answered, taking off her heavy head piece, "I just hope Atemu will be alright."

A few minutes later, several servants came in to fill the sunken tub in the room connected to the bedchamber, decorating it with petals and scented oils. Seto walked into the room to take Heba to his room for tonight, but Atemu walked in beforehand.

"That won't be necessary tonight Seto," the Pharaoh said, "although I appreciate the thought."

"As you say," Seto bowed and left with the servants, the large golden doors closing behind them.

"How are you feeling," Atemu asked, taking off his cape.

"A bit nervous," Mana confessed, taking off her cloak and giving it to Heba, "Is there any trouble with the High Council?"

"Just some old, unurgent issues," the pharaoh replied, offering his hand. Mana accepts and the two walked into the adjoined room, taking care to remove each other's clothing and jewelry. Mana never thought her best friend would have actually love her. It surprised her deeply. After she took down Bakura with her spirit DMG, she saw Atemu look at her with awe and love. Heba collected the clothing and takes it back into the bedchamber, turning down the bed as he awaits his new masters.

Atemu kneels before the tub and tests the water with his hand. Satisfied with the temperature, he steps in and helps Mana. As part of the marriage ritual, the Pharaoh and his new bride wash each other in the blessed oiled water before they consummate their marriage. Heba couldn't be a part of this ritual, no matter how much Atemu wanted him to be.

"I wanted to thank you again for protecting Aibou from that man," the tri-color ruler said, relaxing in the warm water, "I don't know what I would do without Aibou."

"He means so much to you Atemu," the brunette queen replied with a soft smile, "It is the duty of the Queen to keep the Pharaoh happy at the cost of her own life, at least that's what my master told me a lot."

"I don't really like the sound of that," Atemu frowned slightly, for his feelings for his wife were becoming as strong as his for Heba, "but enough of that. Come here."

Mana did as told, and Atemu began to wash her with a bath cloth, starting with her cheeks, them moving downward to her shoulders in soft, soothing circles. The new queen held still, enjoying the soft touches as the cloth traveled around her neck, collar bone, and down to the valley of her breasts, where she was pulled a bit closer by her new husband. Atemu situated her on his lap, sensing she will swoon on what he will do next.

Mana gasped as the cloth brushed her right breast, Atemu's fingers playing with the hardening nub as he continued to wash her. A second cloth floated in the water, and Mana grasped enough sense from the pleasure that was soon fogging her mind that she has to clean Atemu as well. She slides the cloth from the water, up Atemu's well- muscled arm, and around his neck.

Atemu moans as he is being clean, the two of them making the act a seductive matter. He felt light-headed, as his blood began to rush to the junction between his legs. Mana felt Atemu's heart beat faster under her clothed hand, then nearly jumped as she felt something hard brush the brown curls of her womanhood, a questionable look crossing her features.

Atemu wanted to chuckle at her naiveness, but didn't want to offend her. After all, she was untrained in the eyes of love, and that was proven when she stopped her hand at his navel, her eyes coming across his manhood that stood stiff between them and fear crept into her eyes as she had realized she came near unknown territory. Atemu lifted her chin with his finger, a soft smile of understanding on his face, as he took both of her hands in his, already tired of the bath.

He brought her to her feet and lead her out of the tub, grabbing long, drying cloths to dry them off. Mana felt strange warmth spreading through her body and decided to let Atemu lead the consummation, believing he knows what to do. Heba took the drying cloths when they were done and place them in a pile of clothes that would be picked up by the laundress in the morning, then waited for further instructions.

Atemu lead Mana to the bed, erection bouncing proudly before him with each step. He took his wife into his arms, trying to ease her fears with soft strokes to her soft, smooth back before lying down on the bed ad taking her with him. She fit so well in his arms, much like Heba, and her soft skin felt like silk to him. Gently, he lays on top of her and lowers his lips to her own, kissing her for the second time in his life (the first was at the wedding), and possibly many more to come.

Mana moans as she felt her husband's lips upon hers, trying to catch on with how to kiss, then felt something warm and wet touch her lips. Realizing what it was due to her sister's shameless performances of kissing in public, she timidly opens her mouth, and Atemu's tongue slid in, slowly mapping every crevice. Mana slowly slid her tongue into his own mouth, but just as quickly brought it back into her own, causing Atemu to chuckle.

"There's no need to be shy," the pharaoh said, breaking their kiss to look into those beautiful pools of green and blue, "I plan on doing this for a long time, if you will let me that is."

Mana said nothing, feeling her head get foggy. Her body felt like Ra was heating her up with his rays while on his daily voyage, and it felt like she was getting hotter. Atemu kissed his way down her neck, nibbled on her collarbone, and slid his tongue down to the valley of her breasts, feeling her heartbeat pick up. She begins to pant, her chest rising and falling with each breath, and Atemu couldn't resist any long and takes one of her breasts into his hot mouth. Mana cries out as his tongue plays with her nipple, causing her to arch her back. Her husband was prepared, and widened his mouth more to take her tender flesh in, sucking gently so as to not hurt her. He soon switched breasts, using his hand to pleasure the neglected breast and enjoying the soft sounds his wife was making.

Heba felt himself go hard as his masters were pleasuring themselves, but refused to touch himself or walk to the bed yet. He will come when it was time.

Atemu spread Mana's thighs, the brunette helping him and he slid between them, licking his way down her stomach, and stopping just as his chin came in contact with the brown curls of her womanhood, taking the time to smell her arousing, sweet scent. He takes a glance at Heba, and notices the poor boy's discomfort, obviously given away by the tent in his skit. With a grin, he motions for him to come over while he lowers his lips to Mana's nether lips and licks the slick juices that were pooling there. The queen almost screams as Atemu touches her where no other had before, then notices Heba joining them, looking somewhat pained. With somewhat an idea born out of what she heard in whispered rumors and her curiosity, she pulls him closer and helps him take off his clothes. Heba wasn't as built as Atemu, but he was getting there and his skin was almost as soft as clouds while tanned as the color of earth. She pulled him onto the bed, gasping as her husband slipped his tongue passed her nether lips and was almost inside of her, and began kissing the tri-colored slave.

Heba moaned as he kissed the queen, running his fingers through her spiky brown hair. He settled more comfortably on the bed, loving how Mana's soft hands ran along his body, his heart swelling at being loved by these two beautiful people that everyone considered gods. He gasped as her soft hand found his erection, and experimentally takes it into her light grip.

Atemu watched with lustful eyes as his Aibou was being pleasured, and was thankful Mana accepted him into their lives. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, stretching her virgin entrance while Heba looked at him for anything else he had to do. Mana had her eyes closed, her body trying to get use to the intruding fingers while she was trying to figure out what her body needed to satisfy itself. Something definitely more than Atemu's fingers...

The tri-colored pharaoh jerked his head towards the jar of oil on a stand next to the bed, and the tri-colored slave got the idea. Mana blinked when Heba removed her hand and gave it a kiss before walking off, but she had no time to question when Atemu began kissing her again with a fevor, trying to distract her as he positioned himself. The brown-haired queen gasped into the kiss as she felt something much larger than Atemu's fingers enter her, her body stretching to accommodate for the invader. Heba returned, but went out of her line of sight, and she gave a small yelp when Atemu's hard member touched her barrier of innocence, feeling a little pain.

"I'm sorry," Atemu whispered, kissing her again and rocked his hips, breaking through her hymen. Mana screamed into the kiss, the pain intense, almost like she was being ripped apart. Tears escaped her tightly-closed eyelids and she feared there was more pain to come. Atemu kept very still once he could go no further, and cursed himself for hurting her so badly. She was very tight and tense, trying to get over the pain while unconsciously squeezing his erection and he feared he may come too soon.

"I'm so sorry love," Atemu whispered, wiping away Mana's tears. Teary blue-green eyes opened and look straight into Atemu's red eyes and he felt another stab of guilt for what he had done. Heba sat on the bed beside them and waited, knowing this was the hard part. It hurt him too when he was first taken by Atemu, but the pleasure felt afterwards was beyond measure. When Mana began to calm down, Atemu turned his head to Heba and nodded.

Mana looked up when she heard Atemu grunt. Heba had coated his fingers with the oil from the jar and had slipped one into the pharaoh's entrance, stretching him. She watches with curiosity until Atemu yelps and almost falls on her, turning a questioning look at him, for her voice was no longer working.

Atemu grinned, then moaned as Heba kept hitting that spot deep within him. Once he felt his master was ready, he coats himself and replaces his fingers with his own aching need, moaning at the tightness. Atemu also moans as he was filled, then gasps as Mana shift a little to get comfortable. It was too much for her; her husband making love to her while his equally handsome lover making love to him. She didn't know how long she can hold on from something that was coming, something she didn't know what, but she had the suspicion it would bring life-changing possibilities for all of them.

Slowly, Atemu began to move, sliding out of Mana and pushing Heba fully into him, then back into Mana and Heba pulling out of him until the head of his erection remained. He kept this up for a bit before Heba began to move, Mana unsure what to do at this point remaining still, but now calmer and more relaxed.

It felt like heaven to the three as they moved in the dance as old as time itself, sweat coating their forms and making the sheets sticky. Mana never felt anything like this before, being loved and worshipped like she was Isis herself, her body hypersensitive to each touch and each touch bring more pleasure washing throughout her form. Atemu love being in the middle, taking and being taken at once. It gave him double the pleasure and ensuring that this will most definitely happen again in the near future. Heba did his best to please his master, for it was rare that he would be in the position of dominance, and he still felt inexperienceed, almost afraid of going faster and displeasing both of them. When he felt Atemu push harder against him, he took it as a sign to go faster.

Their rhythm became faster, Atemu barely moving as Heba continued thrusting into him, hitting the bundle of nerves deep within him. Their moans and cries could possibly be heard by the guards standing outside, or through the large window that gave the room a beautiful view of the city, but neither cared at this point. Mana could barely do anything as her satin walls were massaged by Atemu, and felt like she couldn't last anymore against the waves of pleasure. One final large wave did her in, and she cried out to the heavens as her body convulsed, something releasing from her and causing her vision to go white. Atemu felt her channel constricting around his almost-painful erection and grunted as he came, filling her with his seed. Heba almost gave a shriek as he also came, marking the pharaoh as his, just like the many times Atemu marked him.

Atemu maneuvered himself so he would fall onto Mana's side, unable to hold himself up any longer. Heba collapsed onto Atemu, panting heavily from exhaustion. Mana felt like she was about to fall asleep, her body and mind too worn out to stay awake.

She felt something soft touch her forehead after awhile and opened her tired eyes to see Heba giving her a kiss. He lowered his lips to give her a gentle kiss, then slid to her side while Atemu settled on her other side, feeling the exhaustion throughout the room. The two males cuddled up with Mana as the three of them went to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Yami smiled to himself, for that was the night the three became bonded forever. Feeling his eyelids become heavy, he slid them shut to get some sleep when he heard Mana speak up.

"Yami," her voice was groggy with sleep, "Your hard-on is poking me in the stomach."

/Meanwhile far far away/

"I will never talk," the blond intruder snarled, trying to break free from his bonds.

"Okay then," DMG said casually, then whistled loudly. From the darkness, Amazoness warriors appeared before them, looking lustfully at the man's thick chest. "Have fun girls!"

"MATTE," the male screamed, but DMG was already gone.

/TIME SKIP: AUGUST/

"Any word about the trespasser," Yami asked Mana over the phone. "It took close to three months of Amazoness hell for him to finally crack," Mana replied, "His name is Bandit Keith and he said he was hired over the phone by a girl to try and ice me, then Yugi. Said the broad had sent the payment via mail. Whoever she is, she knows you and Yugi very well, and knows who would hate you guys enough to kill."

"It had to have been Tea," Yami stated angrily, "I can't think of anyone else by that description, but why you?"

"Maybe she knows about the babies," Mana mused, rubbing her ripe belly, "Keep a close eye on Yugi. I fear he may be next."

"More than happy to oblige.

Yami hanged up and went to help Sugoroku in the kitchen with dinner. Since Yugi was two days away from his due date, they had to make sure he got as much nutrients for the baby as possible.

Yugi was upstairs meanwhile, getting ready for a shower. Testing the water, he slips off his bathrobe and steps in, enjoying the warm spray soothing his sore muscles. The water helped him with the pre-contractions he was having lately as well.

When Yugi was first having them, he thought he was going into labor. He became so scared he called the doctor right away. Luckily, the doctor assured him that they were just practice contractions, his body getting ready for when it was time and to only worry if they become minutes apart instead of hours apart.

Yugi reached for the wash cloth and lathers it up, wanting to stay in the shower forever, but knew he had to get out sometime. He moves the cloth over his chest, and suddenly winces in pain. Curiously, he looks down at his chest and notices, for the first time, that his pecks seem a bit...swollen. Instantly, fear built up within him as his mind came to one conclusion and he screamed.

Yami felt the fear through the link before he even hear his Aiobu scream.

"AIBOU!"

"Yami," Sugoroku called out, but the former pharaoh was already up the stairs and running into the bathroom.

"Aibou!"

36890613690741

"Damnit all," Mana muttered under her breath, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Before she got Yami's emergency call to come over, Joey was being hysterical and pissed her off. Everyone knew it was hormones doing it to him, but he didn't had to accuse Seto of cheating on him with his secretary.

A FEW MINUTES AGO...

"I know you're doing it with her behind my back," Joey had accused, "you don't find me attractive anymore because I'm fat!"

"You're just pregnant," Seto said calmly, trying not to lose his temper, "and I find you more attractive than any woman out there."

"Thank you very much dear brother," Mana said sarcastically, DMG snickering before she went to her soul room.

"Liar," Joey sniffled, "you're just saying that because I'm carrying your heirs."?

"That's not true!"

"Believe me Joey," MNa said, her temper short, "Seto wouldn't find a woman attractive if she did a strip show and a lap dance for him."

Joey just stared at her then ran off, crying. Seto death-glared his sister, who blinked at him as he ran off to find his puppy.

"What did I say," the brunette asked her ototo, who was glaring at her.

"Did you forget," Mokuba spat, "Joey's gonna turn into a woman in a few months to have the kids!"

With that, he ran off to his room, leaving Mana alone.

PRESENT

'Maybe they're better off without me at all,' the brunette thought sadly, thanking the cab driver and paying him, 'I mean, they got along fine without me before. Maybe it's for the best I stay away.'

Sugoroku greeted the depressed pregnant girl and led her upstairs to the guest room, leaving her be to unpack and go see how Yugi was doing. Mana gently tapped on their bedroom door, and Yami let her inside.

On their bed was Yugi, draped in his soaked bathrobe and curled up. Mana approached cautiously, as if Yugi was a wounded animal that would hurt himself further if provoked.

"Yugi," she called out quietly, sitting on the farthest end of the bed. Yugi looked up, and instantly crawled to her side and cuddled to her, Yami coming up and cradling the two in his arms.

"It's gonna happen tonight," Yugi muttered, not looking up from mana's chest.

"The changing," the brunette questioned and she got a quick nod for her answer, "That's not gonna change anything between the three of us, you know. You'll still be Yugi, just in a different form."

"I'm scared."

"I know," Mana replied softly, stroking Yugi's hair, "I know. Me too, but we will have Yami by our side throughout the whole thing. Right, Yami?"

"Forever," Yami smiled, glad Yugi was being cheered up. The tri-colored hikari sat up from his place on Mana's lap, the bathrobe he had on so tightly slipping down to his waist.

"Let's see here," Mana said softly and Yugi let her see his chest, Yami rocking him gently in his arms. The brunette could tell that he was developing milk for the baby and was certain that Yugi was right. She traced a finger around one brown nipple, receiving a sharp gasp from her boyfriend.

"You're definitely on the money there," the brunette said, "You're developing milk first, so I guess the rest will happen later on when you're sleeping."

"Okay then," Yugi smiled, trying to be brave, then turned to Yami, "Will you stay with me Yami?"

"Of course Aibou," Yami exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Then would you let me make love to you one more time," the tri-colored bearer of the Millennium Puzzle asked, giving him the infamous 'Puppy Eyes' with quivering lips. How could anyone say no to that face?

"I'll be taking my leave now," Mana smiled, leaving her boyfriends alone and trying to ignore the former Pharaoh's desperate face, "Sorry, but you can't have sex with me so late in the pregnancy."

With that, the brunette left and went to her room, feeling much better that she was needed by someone after all.

/Somewhere in a place fat, far away/

"That stupid imbecile failed," a shadow snarled, "Oh well. I might as well finish the job myself, since my partner is in no position to do so."

As the shadow opens the door, the light from the hallway shows the desecrated and dead form of Tea Gardener.

/At the Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

Ryou giggled as James and Bakura exasperated when the crib fell apart again. They had been at it for quite some time, using SnowBlaze (Ryou's cat) as the substitute for the baby. Finally, they called it quits and James goes to call up a baby store to send an already-built crib for the room.

Bakura stared heatedly at Ryou's belly, then took his hikari to their room to retire, SnowBlaze hissing a bit for all the spooks and abuse he suffered.

"What are you thinking Bakura," Ryou asked as they lay on the bed, Bakura running his fingers through his tenshi's thick hair, "besides sending the crib to the Shadow Realm?"

"Just what you would look like as a girl," the former tomb robber grinned and almost got whacked by his hikari.

"Are you saying I'll be prettier as a girl," Ryou accused, looking hurt and angry. Mood swings again.

"That's not it at all," Bakura sighed, "I just can't picture you anymore prettier than you are now. And you'll be a wondrous mother to our child. What should we name her, though?"

"Not sure yet," Ryou grinned lazily, lacing his fingers with his husbands', "How about Akiza?"

"Sounds like a boy's name," Bakura wrinkled his nose, "How about Aiko? Doesn't that mean little one?"

"It also means beloved," Ryou mused, "Hatsu?"

"Naw. Dai?"

"Too short. Chiyo?"

"Don't know what that means. Um, Saphire, your birthstone."

"Perfect," Ryou smiled, rubbing his stomach, "Your name shall be Saphire."

/Motou residence/

Yugi kissed Yami shyly, having not been in the dominant roll for awhile and was very inexperienced. Yami moaned as his husband shyly asked for permission to enter, and he opened his mouth to let Yugi's tongue in. Soon though, Yugi's hormones took over and the kiss became intense, both boys looking up to the challenge.

The pregnant teen moaned as he felt wispy cool air removing his robe and the former pharaoh's clothes evaporating like water on a hot sidewalk. Now that it was skin-on-skin, their fiery passion became ablaze like always, but felt like it was the very first time over and over again.

Yugi lowered his lips to nibble on Yami neck, receiving a moan from his husband, then a gasp as Yami felt those teeth and lips mark him. His blood rushed to the junction between his legs, and the growing erection between them, while Yugi pressed against him, grinding his hips softly.

Yami wanted to just pin Yugi to the bed and make sensuous love to him, but he held himself back as his Aibou took a tanned nipple into his mouth. He hissed a little as he felt some pain from Yugi's teeth grazing him, and he wondered why before the question faded from his mind as the hikari began to lick and suckle in apology. He threw his head back and gasped, feeling so much pleasure through just that one little act, and wonder how else that talented mouth would feel on other places.

Yugi licked a long trial down his yami's chest to his stomach, tracing each abdominal muscle with the tip of his tongue and enjoying the little quivers he got from them. Yami lifted his hips slowly, indicating where he wanted to be touched, and Yugi snickered as his eyes laid on his prize. This gave him an idea for some payback he had been wanting to do for some time, and skipped the dripping hard cock before him to kiss along Yami's inner thigh. The former pharaoh gave a pleading whine as he became harder, his aibou not heeding him as he moved on to the other inner thigh before his nose started brushing through the thick curls at the base of his erection.

"Aibou," Yami gasped, voice quivering, "O-o-onegai..."

"Onegai nani," Yugi asked, teasing him with his eyes. Yami tried to hold back the sounds clawing from his throat and arched his back, tears rimming his tightly-closed eyes. Taking pity, the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle grasped the former pharaoh's hips and engulfed his erection in one stroke. Yami almost screamed as he felt the sweet suction upon his entrapped cock, a hot tongue massaging it's sides. Yugi couldn't take all of Yami in, so he used one hand to stroke the base, switching between sucks and licks. He pulled back a bit to tease the head of the hard maleness, tasting his husband's essence before taking him back in again.

Yami's hands fisted the sheets, preventing them from grabbing Yugi's head and possibly hurting him as he gritted his teeth, so close to falling off that edge into welcoming orgasm. Just when he was about to fall over, Yugi pulled away and he gave a cry of protest.

"Now now Yami," Yugi whispered seductively, putting a finger on those pouting lips, "I am dominant tonight and say you come when I do. Do you know where the lube is?"

The former pharaoh lifted a trembling finger at the desk next to them, and Yugi went through the drawer, withdrawing the tube of lubricant with a triumph smile. His erection was becoming painful and he didn't know how much longer he can last at the sight of a fully aroused, shaking Yami. He gently spreads Yami's tanned legs wide to settle between them, then opens the tube and spreads the gel-like substance on his fingers, making sure to use a lot before he presses one finger inside his husband's entrance.

Yami moaned as he felt the intruding finger probe him, his body getting use to Yugi once again. Yugi gently moved his finger around, trying not to hurt his yami, then added the second when he thought he could handle it. He pressed a bit deeper and Yami arched off the bed with a loud gasp, his prostate being touched by Yugi's searching fingers. The tri-color pregnant teen grinned as he aimed for that spot and practically turned Yami into a pile to melted goo, then added the third finger. Yami hissed a little from the pain, wincing as he saw Yugi's face frown from it. He was soon over it though, and began moving his hips along with the fingers, panting as he watch his Aibou coat himself with the lube.

Yugi slid his fingers out when he thought Yami was stretched enough, receiving a small whine of protest, then got on his elbows to push in. He didn't want to add anymore pressure to his stomach and slowly push pass the tight ring of muscle, a stab of guilt piercing his heart when he heard his husband grunt in pain. Yami did his best to remain calm and not tense, for it had been so long since he had been taken. He help his Aibou by holding him up until he was all the way in, then maneuver them so he was sitting in Yugi's lap, their connection still intact.

"This will be much better," he told Yugi so he wouldn't get upset, then gave a small cry as the head of his husband's erection poked his prostate. Yugi giggled at this, then began to move his hips once Yami adjusted. The rhythm was slow at first, Yugi moaning from yami's inner walls massaging him, but soon, Yami was literally bouncing on Yugi's lap, head thrown back and shining with perspiration. Yugi gave him everything he asked for and more, wanting this to last forever. His made sure the angle he was at would repeatedly attack Yami's sweet spot and send the former pharaoh into total bliss with each stroke. He could feel his release coming soon and feared coming before his koi, but Yami took this time to tease Yugi by stroking himself in time with their movements, practically thrusting into his own hand. To get back at him for the erotic display, Yugi opened their mind link and allowed his emotions to flow through it over to Yami, whose emotions also flowed into him.

It became too much for them. Neither knew who came first, probably both came at the same time. In any case, the image for anyone was beyond words.

Yami clutched Yugi's shoulder with his free hand as he screamed his release, coating their stomachs and his hand with his pearly essence. Yugi gave into his desires and almost shrieked as he released all he had into Yami, filling him to the brim.

Both collapsed onto the bed on their sides, still connected, and just content to stay that way. Slowly, after gaining enough strength, Yugi pulled out of Yami and lay beside him, his fears mere pale shadows of what they were, but still haunt him.

"Will I be pretty as a girl," he asked, snuggling into Yami's chest as the former pharaoh tucked them in.

"You will always be beautiful to me no matter what form," Yami assured, whispering lovings into his Aibou's ear as he fell asleep.

Sleep did not come easily to Yami and he watched Yugi throughout the night. Possibly somewhere between two and three AM, Yugi gave off a white glow and the changes began. His hair grew longer and fell from their anti-gravity form, sliding down the bed in a sea of darkness and violet. His chest blossomed with two large lumps that took the form of female breasts and grew thick with milk. His cherubic face grew softer and more angelic, his eyelashes thicker and longer. Yami didn't dare look further down in fear of what he may see and just held Yugi tighter. The pain in his chest returned, but he ignored it as he slowly slid his eyes closed and fell asleep.

/Kaiba Mansion/

Morning came to the Kaiba Mansion as well as a sense of peace. Seto manage to calm Joey down and assured him yes, he still loved him; no, he wasn't going to leave him; and yes, he was going to fire his secretary for making that pass at him. Mokuba also awoke feeling calm, but also guilty. He really shouldn't have yelled at Mana like he did, it was an accident after all. He'll just go wake her up and apologize, hoping she will accept it. Mana was never one to take insults lightly.

He opens his bedroom door just as Seto was walking by, wearing a tank top and sweat shorts. Normally, he was dressed officially to go to Kaiba Corp. and make sure everything was running smoothly to have the rest of the day off, but it seemed that something more important came up.

"Morning ni-sama," Mokuba greeted.

"Morning," Seto yawned, "You're up early."

"I feel sort of guilty for yelling at Mana last night about the comment she made to Joey," the youngest Kaiba replied sadly, "I mean, she was trying to help."

"Didn't help Joey much," Seto stated, "but shit happens. Joey understands now."

"So you're gonna fire that secretary?"

"She was a bitch anyway," Seto grinned, "Always late and making passes at me. I could even sue her for sexual harassment."

"Ni-sama!"

"What," Seto grinned innocently, which wasn't believable. They stop by Mana's room and open the door, curious as to why it was empty.

"Mana," Mokuba called out, checking the bathroom, "She's not in here."

"Maybe she's downstairs," the brunette mused and went to check. They looked everywhere in the mansion and outside, but she was nowhere in sight. Joey waddled (A/N: like a penguin) out of the room to find the bathroom, and notice a note taped to Mokuba's door. Curiously, he takes it off the door and reads it.

Dear Mokie, Seto, and Joey,  
Went over to Yugi's for an emergency. Call later. Don't wait up for me.  
Your sis,  
Mana Kaiba

Joey noted absent-mindly that there were dry tear stains on the letter and wondered if something happened. He first went to the bathroom, because he really had to go, then went to the nearest phone to call Yugi's house.

"Moshi moshi," Sugoroku answered, "Kame Game Shop."

"Hi Gramps," Joey greeted, "Is Mana over?"

"Why yes Joey," Sugoroku replied, wondering why he would ask, "She came over last night to comfort Yugi, who got scared of the pregnancy?"

"Is Yug okay now," the blond asked, looking up as Seto and Mokuba ran frantically over to him.

"I believe so," the elder Motou replied, "I was going to check on them now and wake them for breakfast. Has something happened over there?"

"Hold on a sec Gramps," Joey replied, then turned to Seto, "Mana went over to Yug's last night. Gramps says everyone's fine over there."

"Tell him I'll be over in a few minutes to pick her up and thank him for letting her stay the night," Seto sighed in relief, then went to his room to change.

"Seto says he'll be over to pick her up," Joey said to Sugoroku, "He was just worried about her, that's all."

"Okay then," Sugoroku replied, "I'll fix some breakfast for him as well. I have to go now Joey. Jan e."

"Ja."

/Motou residence/

Sugoroku went to awaken his grandsons the next morning while Mana was already up and about, and was kinda shocked at what he saw. A female version of Yugi was cuddling into someone underneath the blanket, the two sharing endearments. Deciding not to disturb them and recognizing Yugi, he quietly went back downstairs.

Yami got up from Yugi's warm arms to get dressed and feed his 'wife' and son, glad Yugi felt much better than before. Yugi also got up, but had a hard time standing with the heavy baby inside and Yami helped her up to get dressed. Yami took a brush and went to work on his hair, frowning a bit as he saw he needed a haircut soon. He took a scrunchie that he and his Aibou bought when shopping for female attire and pulled it back for now. Yugi giggled at him and Yami smiled at the angelic voice. He took his 'wife' into his arms and showered her face with kisses before whispering he would be back with breakfast. Yami went downstairs while Yugi went to bother Mana, who gave her a kiss good morning.

"It's not that bad," Yugi asked, not used to her new voice yet, which sounded a bit more soprano than tempo.

"Not at all," Mana smiled softly, the two engaging in a passionate kiss.

"Morning grandfather," Yami greeted as he walked into the kitchen. Sugoroku turned around and yelped at Yami, almost not recognizing him.

"What?"

"Uh," Sugoroku stuttered, "Sorry. You just look different this morning, that's all."

"Really," the former pharaoh asked, looking in the mirror, "I only tied my hair back. It was getting too long anyway."

"Oh," Sugoroku said no more about that, "Seto is coming over to pick up Mana. I guess she never told them where she went last night."

"I'll ask him about it," Yami replied as the doorbell rang. Sugoroku went to answer it while Yami put on an apron and began to make scramble eggs and toast. He wondered if he should make bacon to go along with it, and checked the fridge for any.

"I'm just glad she's alright and safe," Yami heard Seto talking, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

"Mana is always welcome in this home," Sugoroku replied as they entered the kitchen, the CEO stopping as he saw Yami.

"Morning Kaiba," the tri-colored teen greeted as he took out a frying pan for the bacon. Seto just stared, then suddenly bursted out laughing. Yami glared darkly as his former rival almost fell to the floor laughing, holding his sides and pointing at Yami.

"What the hell's so funny," Yami growled.

"You.. in... an apron," Seto snickered, "and..BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ass," the former pharaoh snorted, "At least I can cook, unlike you probably."

"I can cook," Seto said, insulted, "I just don't do it often."

"Hmph."

DING-DONG!

"I wonder who could that be," Sugoroku mused as he went to answer it, Seto sitting down after getting himself a cup of coffee.

"So how's Yugi," the brunette asked, trying not to laugh again, "Joey told me there was an emergency last night."

"He was just going through some last-minute changes before the big day tomorrow," Yami replied, working on the eggs.

"So it really happened," Seto asked, serious now.

"Yes."

"Joey was very worried about it last night," Seto confessed, sipping his coffee, "He thought I would cheat on him with my secretary and ne-san tried to help me out, but it didn't bode well."

"I'm sure everything will be alright once these pregnancies are done and our little ones are in the world," the tri-color teen replied and heard Sugoroku enter the room with someone else.

"You have a package Yami," the elder Motou said as the post woman, who had blond hair and green eyes walked in, then took two steps back.

"Can I help you," Yami asked, taking off his apron.

"Pardon me," the girl replied, "but who are you?"

Yami wasn't stupid as he figured everyone by now in the kitchen thought he didn't know what was different with him. Hell, he did look in a mirror this morning after all.

The post lady looked at the young woman before her, who stood close to six feet. Her eyes were a soft rose red color and her face was slightly curved, but angelic soft and round. Her ankle-length tri-color hair was tied back with a scrunchie, leaving the curvy blond bangs to frame her face. Her form was very thin and curvy, but her chest was the one part most noticeable to any hetero male.

"Yami was a boy's name last I remember," the post lady said, not believing that the person before her was the one she was looking for.

"Uh," Yami began, ignoring Seto's snicker, "well, I am Yami, even though I am a girl."

"Yeah," Seto grinned, not passing up the opportunity, "A girl with a large rack! Hahahahahahaha! I can't wait to see the guys calling you now!"

"Maybe I should turn you into a girl as well," Yami stated, causing Seto to stop laughing, "Perhaps with a size DD?"

"You wouldn't dare," Seto exclaimed, remembering that the former pharaoh can do that.

"Try me," Yami said smugly.

As this was going on, no one notice the post lady's breathing picking up, her eyes taking on a paranoid look. It only got worse as Mana and Yugi helped each other downstairs, Seto going over to help them.

"Morning Seto," Yugi greeted.

"What are you doing here Oni-chan," Mana asked.

"I could ask you the same thing hadn't you left your note," the brunette replied, then got a good look at Yugi, "You were so worked up over this? You look fine Yugi."

"Thank you," Yugi replied shyly.

"Guess the spell still works when you're not even pregnant Yami," Mana said as she walked over to her other koi and kissed her good morning.

"So," the former pharaoh grinned, "I'm not complaining. Although, I could go without these aching chest pains. Do you have them?"

"No," Nikore replied, "but that's because I'm a reploid. Yugi's having them this morning, so probably you're developing milk as well. You might be able to breast-feed a baby."

"Really," Yami asked, looking down at his chest, "You think so?"

"It would explain why they're so big," Yugi giggled, noting Seto and Sugoroku's blushes. The post lady watched as the tri-colored pregnant teen sat down and began scarfing down his plate of scrambled eggs with hot sauce and ketchup.

"This can't be," the post lady whispered, getting an idea who the two girls were.

"You are not breast-feeding a baby in front of me," Seto declared, feeling sick at the mental image of Yami doing that with his child.

"Nani," Yami teased innocently, gently bouncing the mounds on his chest while leaning closer, "You mean this?"

"Stop before I lose my stomach," the brunette cried out, not really turned on by the sight, but was gravely disturbed. He most definitely liked Yami as a guy now more than ever.

"Wussy," the tri-color girl mutter.

"Whore," Seto shot back, getting slaped on the back of the head by Mana, "Nani? He was acting like one!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," the post lady finally screamed in frustration, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean miss," Sugoroku asked.

"Yami and Yugi are suppose to be boys," she panicked, talking too fast, "and here they are girls and pregnant! That's not what it was suppose to be! And poor Kaiba-kun! Getting all sick because of this abomination!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are lady," Mana demanded, her temper close to snapping from those comments. The post lady flung off her heavy bag and jacket, revealing a gun in her hands and a smug look on her face.

"You may not recognize me with my dyed hair," she now spoke with an Asian accent, "but we met before at the opening of Kaiba Land two summers ago. You defeated me, Yugi, so I can help your grandfather, remember?"

"You know her Yugi," Mana asked, taking a defensive stance while her brother got up to shield her, "I wasn't there."

"It sounds familiar," Yugi began to try and remember, but Yami already knew who she was.

"Vivian Wong," the former pharaoh growled, inching closer to her kois.

"Not so fast," Vivian stated, grabbing Sugoroku and pointing the gun at his head, "I may not have been as crazy as Tea and be stupid enough to try and murder you, but I am smart. Now then, you bitch with the large belly behind my Kaiba-kun, take the spell off my Yugi-kun and Yami-kun or else the old man dies early."

"Like the hell I know how it was done," the brown-haired reploid spat, noting a shadow behind the crazed duelist, "and it wasn't me that did it!"

"You're just saying that to keep me from my koibitos," Vivian stated, then cried out as the hand holding the gun was turned at an awkward angle, Sugoroku falling to the ground with his support gone.

"Grampa," Yugi cried out, rushing to the elder's side. Vivian struggled with the hold on her arm and turned to see DMG standing right behind her in her true form, screaming.

"You will not harm my hikari or her family," DMG snarled, ignoring the ringing in her sensitive ears.

Seto was already on his cellphone with the police while Yami held his trembling hikari in his arms. When the sound of sirens can be heard, DMG disappeared, letting Vivian go. However, the disguised duelists didn't go far as Seto grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"You're gonna spend life in prison for threatening my ne-san," he gowled.

"Ne-san," Vivian questioned, then looked at Mana. Those blue/green eyes that were narrowed with fury held a great resemblance to Seto's own when he was angered. There was no doubt about that. That was when Vivian realized her biggest mistake when sending Keith to the Kaiba Mansion that night. She wasn't Seto's koi. She was Yugi and Yami's koi.

1357086532346

"Boy was I off on who was attackin' us," Joey said after he and Mokuba were finished told what happened, "I thought fer certain dat Tea was workin' alone."

"It was a good thing I came here then," Seto replied as he watched the police take Vivian away, "Who knows what she would have done."

"Are Mana, Yugi, Yami, and Motou-san okay," Mokuba asked, eyes filled with worry.

"They're fine," the brunette smiled gently at his brother, "if Yami will stop trying to gross me out with his flirting."

"Nani," Joey exclaimed, then walked fast into the house/game shop, since running was out of the question, "Yami ya betta not be flirting wit Seto! He's my man!"

"So," Yami replied, smirking at Joey's expression when he laid eyes on her, who happened to be sitting in the living room, "It's harmless fun. It's not like he's turned on by it."

"Uh," Joey tried to say something, but the words left his mind. Yami was, for lack of a better word, a knock-out gorgeous babe. And to think she was a guy yesterday.

"Like what you see," the former pharaoh grinned, stretching her new body.

"Yer still not getting' my Seto," Joey declared, crossing his arms around his chest.

"I don't want or need him," Yami stated calmly.

"You better not," Yugi said as he walked in, "Hi Joey."

"Hey Yug," the blond greeted, "How are ya doin?"

"I don't know," the tri-color pregnant teen replied, rubbing her belly, "He's awfully active."

"What do you mean Aibou" Yami asked in concern as Mana, Sugoroku, and the Kaiba Brothers walked in, then felt a sharp pain through their link, "Aibou!"

"Yami," Yugi whimpered, feeling a stronger contraction than the last one, "I...I think it's time."

"Ne-san," Seto exclaimed as Mana almost doubled-over, her eyes wide and gritting her teeth.

"Call an ambulance," she grunted through her clenched teeth, before she collapsed into her older brother's arms.

/Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

"Hi Malik, Marik," Ryou greeted as he let the two Egyptians inside.

"How are you doing Ryou," Marik asked, "Almost time for the labor."

"I know," Ryou giggled, "I found a name last night for my little one. Saphire, after my birthstone. And hers probably will be to."

"That's a beautiful name," Malik complimented as his yami walked off to find Bakura, who was upstairs, putting the last touches to the bedroom.

"I can't believe you did blue," Marik said, catching his friend's attention.

"It's not all blue," Bakura replied, pointing to the white and pink on the walls, "Plus, it's for my daughter, it just seems like she'll like blue as much as me and Ryou, you know?"

"Point taken," Marik said as he picked up a plushie, "How did we end up like this? It seemed like yesterday we were robbing tombs and pissing off the Pharaoh's guards. Now here we are, starting our families, working decent jobs, and enjoying it! Where has all the fun gone to?"

"You know as well as I those days are over," Bakura replied seriously, sitting in a rocking chair that James brought down from the attic, "Marik, we won't have much time with our husbands. One day, they will die and..."

"We will be back where we started," the other yami finished, knowing how dreadful that thought can be, "I don't want to be apart from Malik."

"Neither do I from Ryou," Bakura added, looking out the window, "Perhaps we will meet them again in the next life, but for now, we must make as many happy memories as we can with them...and our children."

"Whoa," Yami Malik mused, "You almost sound like a philosopher just now."

"Too much day time TV," Bakura snorted, then the phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi," he greeted, then listened for a few seconds, "Nani?"

/At the domino hospital/

"Are they going to be alright," Sugoroku asked the nurse as Seto helped Mana into one bed, Yami helping Yugi into another. Instead of calling the ambulance, Seto called the hospital as he drove them there like a mad man escaping the hounds of hell. Neither pregnant girl wanted separate rooms, so the hospital gave them the largest room they could find for them.

"We'll have Dr. Gate and Dr. Mikameru called here shortly," the nurse smiled softly, "Then we'll get some medication for the two to ease their pain. From there, it's just a waiting game."

"How long a wait," Joey asked, placing down a bag of clothes for Yugi.

"It depends," the nurse replied, "Since they are new mothers, it could range between 8-24 hours. If there are any complications, then we may have to do a cesarean section, to which your hospital stay may be longer. I'll be checking on you in a little bit. Do any of you would like something to drink?"

"I'm a bit hungry," Yugi confessed.

"I'm sorry dear," the nurse smiled, "but we don't allow labor patients to eat while they are in active labor. They become nauseated faster."

"Then water please," the pregnant teen said.

"Me too with ice," Mana added, looking at the hospital gown before her.

"I'll be right back then," the nurse left, closing the door.

"Um," Yugi began, looking at the males in the room, "Could you guys leave so we can dress?"

"Won't ya need help," Joey asked.

"I'll stay and help," Yami answered.

The three males left just as the nurse returned with their drinks. They were let back a few minutes later, Yami placing the discarded clothes in another bag on the floor next to the overnight bags already there.

"The doctors will be in shortly," the nurse said as she took out extra blankets and pillows, "We can give you two an epidural any time that you are ready or any other pain killer that you would like. Epidurals will relieve you of the pain of labor, but it might make it slower than normal. Also, we don't give them once you are complete and ready to push."

"Can my Gramdpa and Yami stay tonight," Yugi asked, fearful that she may have to do this alone.

"Family members can stay for as long as they want," the nurse replied, "I will be back to check up on you after the doctors are done, so see ya later."

The nurse left, giving a small wink at Seto before she departed. The brunette rolled his eyes just as Mokuba grabbed the vase that Mana was about to throw at the nurse.

"Hey," Mana whined, showing her sea blue colored eyes at her little brother.

"No," Mokuba scolded, "I ain't letting you get kicked out of here for assaulting a nurse!"

"The bitch must die!"

"I agree," Joey added.

3457890973

"There's no way I'm missing that," Marik said over the phone after Bakura told him Yugi and Mana are in labor.

"Ryou and I are going to be on our way soon," Bakura replied, "We won't be staying the night, hospital policy."

"What about your birthing practices," the platinum yami asked, "I thought Julie was working you left and right on that Bradly Method."

"I got it all down," the white-haired yami answered, "Plus, we won't be there for long. You?"

"Malik wants to do the hospital thing," Marik said, "Rishid already taught me the prayers that are needed to be said and the doctors are aware of what must be done. Besides, I think it'll be good for Malik to see what will happen when the time comes."

"At least they let you stick with tradition," Bakura turned to see Ryou and James ready, "I'm leaving now. See you there."

"Ja," Yami Malik said before hanging up.

/back at Domino Hospital/

"Let's see here," Dr. Mikameru said as he put on some sterile gloves, "Yugi, I need you to squat on your bottom and open your legs for me."

"Nani," Yugi squeaked, blushing, "Doushite?"

"I need to check your cervix to see how far along you are," the doctor explained, "Mana has to go through the same thing. It's just standard procedure so we can know how long it will be before the baby's head reaches Station One, or when the head has descended past the hip bon

e. Don't worry. It's not going to hurt the baby."

Yugi looked uncomfortable being touched down there by anyone other than Yami, and turned to look at Mana, who was already in position and being checked by Dr. Gate. Seeing that her koi had no problem, he gets into position, his face red as a tomato.

Yami death-glared the doctor as Mikameru checked Yugi's cervix, not liking it one bit, but can't say or do anything about it. Yugi felt a bit uncomfortable with the probing finger, but let him do his job.

"You're two centimeters dilated," Dr. Mikameru said after he was done, "So you got eight more to go. Dr. Gate, how is our other patient doing?"

"Two to three," the reploid doctor replied, taking off his gloves. Mana looked calm, but for those that knew her well, she was trying not to rip the head off of the closest person, which happened to be a bubbly nurse.

"Alright then," Dr. Mikameru said, "we'll be back later to check on you. Feel free to ask our nurses for any type of medication you want. You can only get an epidural when you are four centimeters dilated. Since you both are not in full labor yet, go ahead and order something to eat. You're gonna need all the energy you can get. You may also do some walking to get things going, and we have a tub and shower to help ease the pain, also available when you are four centimeters."

The doctors left, leaving the small group alone with the nurse.

"Can I get something to eat now," Yugi asked, her stomach giving off a growl.

"Me too," Mana added, hoping it would ease her pain.

"But food will make you throw up later," the nurse smiled (A/N: Yes, I made her an idiot, big deal.), "so no food for either of you."

"The doc said we could," the tri-colored teen protest, but it was easy to see she wasn't going to be persuade that easily.

"Seto," Mana growled and her brother swallowed hard. She never called him by his name unless she was close to losing her temper. "Please order us something before I rip her head off."

"Isn't the miracle of life just so wonderful," the nurse sighed loveingly, "waiting for the bundle of joy to make it's way into the world, having it cry for the first time, give off it's first smile..."

"Please stay calm ne-San," Mokuba pleaded as he noted his sister's hands twitching on the sheet.

"Then the first diaper changes," the nurse continued, "the first bottle-feedings, or are you going to breast-feed?"

"Yami," Yugi warned as the former pharaoh was about to send her to the Shadow Realm.

"I think breast-feeding is so much better and more natural than bottle feeding. It makes the mother look so natural."

"I'm gonna be sick," Seto said, grabbing his handkerchief to cover his mouth. Joey began rubbing his shoulders to calm him and get his mind off of the nurse.

"You both are so lucky to have this day come. I'm so happy for you, I can SING!"

"THAT'S IT," Mana roared.

0987654321

By the time Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik arrived, it took two nurses, three security guards, and Wolfgang to pry Mana's hands off of the nurse's throat. The nurse went screaming for her life and hence, only Wolfang was allowed to stay in case the brunette reploid lost it again. After all, she couldn't be held responsible for her action since she wasn't in control of her emotions, right?

Both pregnant teens got some lunch from the cafeteria, along with Ryou and Malik who developed cravings while watching them eat. Both Bakura and Marik went to tease Yami about her new form, but turned away instantly Yugi gave them a death-glared that even had Marik scared and Yami proud of her.

They chatted for an hour, Ryou and Malik giving them late baby-shower presents that were baby clothes, then they had to leave. They bid farewell and good luck, with Bakura teasing Yami about having the babies' footprints on his puzzle, and left. Several minutes later, while everyone was either eating or watching TV, Mana and Yugi gave a small gasp, feeling some liquid trickling down their thighs, and Wolfang called in Nurse Makoto, a brown-haired nurse, who was Mana's nurse and less likely to be killed, to check on the two.

"Your water's broke," Makoto said after checking the two, "and there's no sign of meconium, which is very good. The fluid's all clear, and you both will be going into full labor soon. You are also four centimeters' dilated, so do you want an epidural now or later?"

"I would like to take a bath," Yugi said, since warm water did him some good at home.

"I would like to walk," Mana said, sitting up, "All this lying around is getting on my nerves."

"Alright then," the brunette nurse said.

A few hours later, Yugi was back in bed from his relaxing bath. He asked yami to go with Mana so she didn't feel left out during all of this while Joey stayed by the tri-colored pregnant teen's side, both chatting about the newest set of cards coming out. Seto went out to check on his company while Sugoroku went to get something to eat for himself. Mana and Yami were also back from the walk, the brunette reploid needing to lay down.

Soon, the doctors came in with all they needed for the birth after the nurse checked to make sure they were ready to push. Yugi was nearly screaming as he pushed, Yami and Sugoroku holding his legs up for better support. Mana just grunted with each push, needing no help with her legs. Seto and Mokuba stayed by Mana's side while Joey, being the only one brave enough, watched what was going on.

"We have crowning," Dr. Mikameru announced before Dr. Gate said the same thing. Yugi's child first came out, the doctors cleaning his nose and mouth before he gave off a loud wail, the doctors cheering. He was then hoisted into Yugi's awaiting arms, the teen crying as he held his son. Yami was trying not to cry as he saw his first-born child, happiness threatening to explode his heart.

"Here comes the other," Dr. Gate announced, and Yami walked over to see, "Now Mr. Motou, we may have to run several tests on your child to make sure if she's a human or a half-breed, so you may not be able to hold her for awhile."

Yami nodded blankly as the head appeared. Like before, the nose and mouth were suctioned out, then the rest of the body slid quickly out, the child screaming as cold air hit her. Everyone cheered as Mana collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cords," Dr. Mikameru asked, holding up a pair of scissors. Yami nodded, unable to find his voice and cut the cord for his son, then his daughter. The doctors rushed the little girl out to the NICU while the nurses looked over the little boy, weighing him and cleaning him off.

"He's seven pounds and four ounces," the nurse announced, "and nineteen inches. You're a big boy, aren't you?"

The child had pretty much calmed down and was looking at the nurse with large purple eyes. His hair was the same color as his father's and had four curly blond bangs already. He gave a small smile as Yami came to look at him, waving his limbs here and there. The nurse then began patting his feet to take his footprints, which he didn't like and began crying again.

"Would you like a footprint somewhere," the nurse asked, holding up the black sole. Yami held up one of the blank sides of his puzzle and the nurse left the print there.

"We'll be back soon to get names and the paperwork," D. Mikameru said as he and the staff began to clean up.

"What about our daughter," Yami asked, finding his voice at last.

"I'll get her report soon from Dr. Gate," the doctor replied, then left.

"Don't worry Yami," Joey said, "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"You okay Mana?" Mokuba asked, Seto talking to the nurse about the paperwork.

"Just tired," the brunette answered, then mused, "I didn't even get to hold her."

"You will soon," Yugi said, smiling as his grandfather began to cry and saying today was a beautiful day.

23568008642

"So what would you be naming the babies," Mokoto asked Yami as she was giving his son his first bath.

"Well," the former pharaoh began, "we were arguing over whether or not to give them Egyptian names or Japanese names, or English, so we had a bet. If Yugi gave birth first, then he got to give our son an English name. If Nikore gave birth first, I would give him a Japanese name."

"Looks like you lost on that one," Mokoto giggled, to which Yami shrugged, "So what's his name?"

"Darian," Yami said proudly, "Darian Atemu Motou."

"Nice," the brunette said, giving Darian his first shot of vitamins, "You're so brave right now, aren't you Darian?"

"Mr. Motou," Dr. Gate called as he walked into the nursery with his daughter, "She checked out okay. She may have some intense strength from Mana, and maybe some magic, but she is completely human. Congradulations."

"Thank you," Yami replied as he took his daughter into his arms, tears falling freely from his eyes. The little girl opened silvery blue eyes at her 'father', her hair the same as her brother's but not as much sticking out, and smiled.

"Hello there, Sakura," Yami greeted.

"Let's see here," Mokoto said as she worked on the birth certificates, "Darian Atemu Motou: Born August 15th, 2010 at 6:27 pm. Weight: 7 pounds, 4 ounces. Sakura Garnet Kaiba Motou: Born August 15th, 2010 at 6:51 pm. Weight: 6 pounds, 11 ounces. Congratulations, you two. You both are proud mothers of two healthy babies."

Yami, Yugi, and Mana gave their thanks, Mana holding Sakura while Yugi held Darian. Both babies were bundled in large blankets and had cute little hats on, content in their warm cocoons.

"They're so cute," Joey commented, looking at their cherubic faces.

"Those are my great grandchildren alright," Sugoroku boasted, very proud of his grandson and his girlfriend, "and they'll be fine duelists when they grow up."

"Let's not overdo it right now," Yami replied, "They may want to be something else when they grow."

"Nonsense," the elder Motou stated, "Who's gonna be there to carry on the pharaoh's legacy if not them?"

"And who's gonna be there to take on my nephews when they come into the world," Mana giggled, then turn towards Seto, "So how does it feel to be an uncle?"

"I'm still trying to get over the shock of being a father," Seto teased, smiling down at Sakura.

"I'm going to be the best uncle in the whole world," Mokuba stated, standing proud.

"Have you decided on who's going to be the godparents," Mokoto asked.

"Godparents," Yami repeated in a question.

"They're a couple who take care of the babies if anything happens to the parents and family members," Dr. Mikameru answered as he walked in, "Most couples have the godparents already picked out before the birth of their children."

Yami turned to Yugi, for neither of them had chosen a godparent for their children, then to Mana.

"We could ask the gang waiting for us back home," she suggested, "I'm pretty sure many of them would like to be godparents."

"Good idea," Yugi smiled, then notice Darian getting fussy.

"He's saying 'Mom, I'm hungry'," Mokoto teased, "Look at those lips smacking around. Would you like to breast-feed, or use a bottle?"

"I would like to try the breast-feeding," the tri-colored mother replied, sitting up and working on her shirt.

"Sakura's hungry too," Mana said and handed her to Yami.

"You're not going to," Seto began, but his question was answered when Yami began to teasingly unbutton her own shirt. The brunette practically covered Mokuba's eyes to not see this, ignoring his ototo's cry of protest.

"You're gonna see me do it," Joey stated, pouting, "So what's the big deal?"

"I'm married to you," Seto replied, thankful that Yami turned around, "and I love every minute I get to see your chest bare."

"Hentai," Mana muttered.

"We request you to stay for twenty-four to forty-eight hours for monitoring," Dr. Mikameru said, "Family members can also stay as well. Once we are certain everything's in tip-top shape, you can file for a release and take your new families home."

"Arigatou," everyone said as the doctor and Mokoto left.

"Darian's got the hang of it," Yugi mused, feeling a bit better as his chest felt like a weight was being lifted off it.

"So does Sakura," Yami replied, turning towards Mana for her to see. Seto paled at the sight of Yami's shirt about to fall off and fled. Had he stayed, he would have seen that Yami's breasts were covered up with another shirt, one that had flaps that could be removed for breast-feeding.

246808631

"CONGRATULATIONS," everyone cheered as the Motou and Kaiba families were entering the Game Shop/house the next day, the whole place done for a party, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARIAN AND SAKURA!"

"SSSHH," Yami hushed them quietly, "They're sleeping!"

"Oh," James apologized for the group, "Gomen ne."

"How are you guys feeling," Ryou asked, nudging Bakura into helping them with their bags.

"Better now that I'm on painkillers," Yugi smiled, handing the white-haired yami his bag, "Other than that, I'm okay."

"He's just glad to have Darian out of his belly," Mana teased, pecking her koi on the cheek.

"We got cake and everything to celebrate the kids' big entrance into the world," Mai said, smiling as she pointed to the large cake on the table, "and I got my camera to take lots and lots of cute little pictures!"

"And we have presents too," Malik added, holding up his.

"You guys didn't had to do this," Yugi said, taken aback by it all.

"But we wanted to," Tristen replied, smiling at his young friend.

"Arigatou," Yami thanked them, then sat the car seat she was holding down so everyone could see her first-born child.

"He's so adorable," Mai cooed, taking a picture.

"He looks just like his father," Bakura stated, "or should I say, his mother?"

"Whatever," Yami snorted.

"Just what we need," Marik groaned, but with amusement, "Another Pharaoh running around."

"We may make you his godfather if you keep that up," the former pharaoh stated, getting whacked by her koi.

"You mean to say you haven't picked out godparents yet," Ishizu asked, looking up from the heir to Yami's legacy.

"We're working on it," Yugi answered, blushing.

They spent the night talking, eating, and cooing at the two infants that remained sleeping in their car seats. Darian woke up for a bit when Mai was taking another snapshot, and began crying because the flash hurt his eyes, which in turn woke Sakura up and started her crying.

"What's the matter sweeties," Yugi asked, picking up Darian while Yami picked up Sakura, "Shhhhh. It's okay. Don't cry."

Darian gave off soft sobs and a hiccup, but quieted down a moment later. Sakura was still sobbing, but soon became interested in the Millennium Puzzle, which sported two footprints, one on each side, and grasped the chain, smiling as she jingled it.

"That is so cute," Mai gushed, taking a picture.

358073125680

"You will call us when you decide who's going to be the godparents," Ryou asked as he and his family were leaving.

"Of course," Yugi smiled, waving while holding Sakura, who gave off a coo and a spit bubble, "Have a safe ride back home."

"We will," Ryou smiled, "Good night."

Ryou got into the car while Yugi went back inside. Just about everyone had left already, only Mana was staying to help with the infants while Seto took Joey and Mokuba home. After all, Mokuba had school and Joey had an appointment tomorrow. And speaking of appointments...

"Don't forget our appointment a few weeks from now Bakura," the white-haired pregnant teen spoke up.

"Yeah," Bakura replied, crossing his arms, "I remembered. Just make sure to get up in time. As much as I enjoy waking you up, I do not want another black eye."

Ryou giggled at the memory of accidentally hitting his husband when he tried to wake him up for an appointment a few weeks ago. James said nothing, but you can tell he was smiling.

/A few weeks later/

"Let's see here," Dr. Mikameru said as he got his equipment ready, "Are you sure you wish for a home birth Ryou?"

"Positive," Ryou confirmed, wanting to head to the birth center to get the rest of what he needed.

"Very well then," the aging doctor said, typing on his computer, "However, if you need to come to the hospital at any time, call us and I'll have a staff ready and waiting for you."

"Thank you Dr. Mikameru," the hikari of the Millennium Ring said as he left the doctor's office and headed out of the hospital, where Bakura was waiting by the car.

"Everything alright," he asked as he opened the door for his koi.

"Yeah," Ryou replied, then waited for Bakura to get in, "He's just worried about me, that's all. Plus, the sonogram shows I'm all set to have this baby at home with no problems. Are you ready as well?"

"You know I am," the yami replied slyly, kissing his reason for living before starting the engine up to go to the birthing center.

567907542146

"Here is Julie's phone number along with a bag of what you will need," the receptionist said as she listed off the stuff inside, "When you feel your contractions are at least several minutes apart, and you feel pain in your stomach, call her and she will be there with her crew and everything."

"Thank you," Bakura mumbled, trying to read one of the pamphlets. He and Ryou stopped at a local restaurant to eat, then went home.

"Is everything all set," James asked as they walked in, finishing up a report on his laptop.

"As set as it can get," Bakura answered, then went upstairs to make sure everything was ready. Ryou's due date was a day away and he wasn't taking any chances. Ryou went to his room to lie down and get some rest. Saphire was active all day and all night, but was taking a break from using her mommy's insides as drums for the moment, and the white-haired teen was going to use this chance to catch some sleep.

A few hours later, Bakura walked into the room to wake Ryou up for dinner. He smiled at his tenshi, who laid on his back, his hair fanned out around his head. A perfect picture of a sleeping angel.

He walks over and crawls onto the bed, until Ryou was basically pinned underneath him, large belly brushing his flat one. Even with all the weight Ryou put on, it was only concentrated on his stomach. The rest of him was still thin and pale, but not enough for him to be considered ill. He peppered Ryou's face with sweet kisses, ears absorbing his hikari's moans, until he hissed and Bakura pulled away to see Ryou in pain.

"Tenshi," Bakura asked, getting up as Ryou sat up, rubbing his chest.

"I'm okay," Ryou groaned, "I think it'll happen tonight. Yugi said his chest hurt before he changed."

"Are you sure," the white-haired yami pressed, lifting Ryou's shirt. True enough, his pecks were swollen, and even the slightest touches, although gentle, were becoming too much for him to handle.

"Gomen tenshi," Bakura said as he heard his husband whimper, pulling Ryou's shirt back in place, "Should we get out your female clothes tonight?"

"It would be a good idea," Ryou mused, having difficulty getting up, "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah," Bakura replied, mentally kicking himself for forgetting and helping Ryou up, "Should we tell your father?"

"Nah," Ryou smiled, "I don't want to worry him, just in case it doesn't happen tonight."

"Very well then," Bakura said as they went downstairs to eat. James greeted them as they came in and sat at the table, which was already set and loaded with food.

"How are you feeling Ryou," the elder Bakura asked as he sat down along with his sons.

"A bit tired," Ryou confessed, filling his plate with spaghetti, "but alright. I'll go to bed early and hopefully Saphire won't make any fuss to keep me up."

"Your due date's soon right," James inquired, "We gotta make sure you're fit for when the day comes, so please no more late-night activities, right boys?"

"Hai sir," Bakura said, biting down on a large helping of his dinner. Truth was, Ryou and Bakura haven't had sex in two, going on three in a week's time, months in fear of causing early labor. Bakura says he was fine with it, but Ryou suspected that he was having withdrawal symptoms when he wasn't looking. After all, next to Marik, he was the biggest nympho around.

45809741360

Bakura sighed as the hot water ran over his body, relieving him of the day's stress. It was hard to be around Ryou and not touch him in a sexual way, especially when he looked so lovely while blossoming with child. He always wondered what his koi would look like as a woman, and tonight he may get his chance to find out.

He groaned as a slight image of that appeared in his mind and gave him an erection. It had been so long since he last taken his husband, and his hand was just not the same as his koi's. Bakura scowled at himself. He didn't want to cause an early labor and, dare say, any harm to Ryou and Saphire, so he kept his distance with the exception of loving hugs and tender kisses.

"Should I help you with that?"

Bakura nearly jumped and whirled to look at Ryou's giggling face, naked form making him all the more harder.

"You shouldn't keep these things from me 'Kura," Ryou play-scolded, waving a finger at him, "You know I would be more than happy to help you with those things."

"Since when did you become so kinky," Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, "I just didn't want to cause any harm to the baby, that's all."

"You won't," the white-haired hikari assured, walking into the shower and pressing Bakura's back into his chest gently, mindful of his large, ripe belly. The white-haired yami groaned as he felt Ryou's fingers slide along his hip to his erection, tips dancing lightly upon the stiff shaft. Ryou nipped at Bakura's long, thick neck as he wrapped his hand around the hard member, enjoying the cry he was rewarded for.

"Gods Ryou," Bakura moaned, never realizing just how much he missed Ryou's touch. Ryou rubbed his hand upon Bakura's manhood, slick with water and pre-arousal. He teased the head of the erection with his thumb, earning a cry of pleasure as Bakura thrusted into his hand. The former tomb robber's face became flushed as he felt his release nearing. He turned his head to capture Ryou's lips in a searing kiss, expressing all the love he had for the mother of his child. Ryou kissed back just as fiercely, swallowing his husband's scream as he came all over his hand.

Bakura braced himself on the wall so he didn't fall onto Ryou, shuddering from sheer bliss of his orgasm. Ryou rubbed his yami's backside, hoping he was alright. His hopes were answered when Bakura turned around and embraced him, mapping out his tenshi's sweet cavern with the skills of a master. He gasped as Bakura rubbed the outline of his opening.

"What about I make love to you one last time before the big day, hmm?" Bakura placed Ryou onto his lap and tenderly kissed his ear.

"Ju-just not too hard 'Kura. Ok?"

Bakura took that as a yes and stuck a finger into his opening. Ryou gasped as Bakura hit his prostate and addded two more fingers.

"Ready tenshi?"

Ryou nodded and screamed in ectasy as Bakura thrusted eagerly into him. They started out slow enough, but became faster and more errotic as they reached their release.

"Ry-Ryou!" Bakura spasmed as he came into Ryou. Ryou spurted out his own seed and collapsed onto Bakura's shoulder.

"How did I ever find an angel like you," Bakura mused.

"I dunno," Ryou giggled innocently, "Got lucky?"

"Guess so," the yami smiled, "maybe I should play the lottery while my luck's still holding."

Ryou laughed at that, then yelped as Saphire decided to start kicking again.

"Let's get you to bed," Bakura said, to which Ryou nodded now that standing was going to be difficult.

After drying off, Bakura helped his husband into his new night attire, then both settled down into the bed to sleep, cuddling in each other's arms.

/Motou residence/

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, the room starting to brighten as dawn approached them.

It has been two days since both he and Yami returned to their male forms, their chests still sore from using a breast pump to extract milk for their children. The doctors recommended it, and offered some formula in case they didn't want to. Yugi knew he would do anything for his children, so he endured the harshness of the device and now they have several bottles in the refrigerator all set for them.

He turned to find the side of the bed Yami usually slept on empty. Curious, he sits up and turns to find him standing near the window, Darian and Sakura in his arms with a stern look on his face.

"Yami," he called out, getting up with the blanket around him. Yami turned to look at him as his Aibou walked up to him.

"My father used to hold me when Atum-Re rose from his journey in the underworld," Yami said, "He would tell me about the Gods and Ra's journey in the sky. As an infant, he would hold me before the people so they could see their new ruler after his time had passed."

"You remember that," Yugi asked, amazed that his yami could remember things Yugi himself could not.

"I only saw it in a vision the puzzle showed me," Yami replied sadly, "and now, with my own little ones, I am at a loss. What do I do? Do I raise my children before the dawn with no people to cheer them or acknowledge them as my heirs? Who do I go to have them blessed and baptized in the name of my god, or do I go to one who represents yours? I'm so confused as to what I should do."

"My god is your god Yami," Yugi said, embracing his husband from behind, "He became mine when we made our vows, remember? There is no need for any grand spectacular for our children, for they will know who they are and what legacy they will inherit. And we still need to pick a godparent before we can even consider baptizing them, so let's just take things slow, okay? We have all the time in the world."

"I guess your right Aibou," Yami smiled, then raised his children as the sun began to rise from the horizon to tell them of the tale of Atum-Ra.

/Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

Bakura walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Ryou, whose hypothesis of last night was correct.

The clothes fitted perfectly on Ryou's new female form, which was lovely and curvy despite his large belly. His face was rounder, eyes larger and more doe-like, and his eyelashes graced his cheeks like a black, satin curtain. His hair remained the same waist-length, but was fuller and thicker than before. Ryou, to Bakura anyway, was a perfect picture of an angel.

He laid down next to his 'wife', just admiring her as she slept peacefully. Ryou's eyes fluttered open as she sensed someone watching her, and smiled at her husband.

"Morning," she said, eyes widening at her new voice.

"Good morning love," Bakura grinned, kissing her, "Your assumption was right last night, and you look as lovely as ever, if I may say so."

"Hm," Ryou turned to his other side to look in the wall mirror hanging on his closet door. True enough, she didn't look that bad as a girl, considering she did look feminine in her male form.

"Shall we go down for breakfast," Bakura asked, smiling as Ryou's large belly gave off a growl.

"Yeah," Ryou replied, grunting as she sat up, which was hard with the extra weight. Her husband helped her to her feet and out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where James was finishing a stack of pancakes and dressed like he was going somewhere.

"Morning dad," Ryou said, making James jump and turn around.

"Sora," he exclaimed, then got a better look, "Ryou?"

"Yep," Ryou blushed quietly, while Bakura laughed, "Why did you call me by mother's name just now?"

"Because I swore to God you looked just like her," James replied, apologizing, "If not for your different hair color, you both would look like twins."

"Seriously," Ryou asked, who barely remembered what his mother looked like.

"I'll show you," the elder Bakura smiled, taking off necklace he wore since he got married that had a locket on it. He opened it up, revealing two old photos inside, one of himself, and the other of a beautiful woman with pale blond hair and familiar brown eyes.

"She's beautiful," Bakura mused, Ryou lifting trembling fingers to trace the smiling face.

"I never knew," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I miss her so much."

"So do I," James said sadly, holding his 'daughter', "So do I."

The two stayed like that for a moment, Bakura giving them their space, until a rather large belly made itself known that it was empty.

"How about some breakfast," James smiled, Ryou giggling in embarrassment, "I have to go to the museum to work on some artifacts and won't be back until dinner time. Do you both think you'll be alright until then?"

"Of course we will," the former tomb robber said as he and his 'wife' sat down to eat. Afterwards, James said his farewells and was off.

Ryou and Bakura spent the day getting ready for the water birth, not certain as to when the white-haired teen was suppose to go into labor. Once done, and making sure they had the supplies and Julie's phone number ready, they went to the living room to relax, just enjoying the comfort of each other.

It was not until the late afternoon, after a nice nap on the couch with Bakura curled up beside her, that Ryou felt a strong contraction. At first, he thought it was nothing, but another one came quickly. Too quickly, unlike the other ones in the past, and started to hurt badly.

"Bakura," she whimpered, trying to move so she faces her husband. Bakura didn't wake up, just gave off a snore.

"Bakuraaaaa," Ryou whined louder, shaking the white-haired yami.

"Wha-what is it Ryou," Bakura groaned, eyes fluttering open as he was rudely awaken.

"It's time."

"Nani?"

"I think I'm having the baby," Ryou cried out as another contraction hit her, wailing as her stomach clenched down.

"Oh Ra," Bakura exclaimed, finally up. He climbed over the couch to get before his 'wife', who was having a hard time getting on her feet. He helped her up and up the stairs to their bedroom, then went to call Julie and the rest of the gang.

/Motou residence/

"Moshi moshi," Yugi said as he answered the phone, trying not to laugh as Sugoroku was dancing to some song he was singing with Sakura.

"Where's the pharaoh no baka," Bakura said on the other line.

"Bathing Darian," Yugi replied, "Doushite?"

"Ryou's in labor."

"Nani," Yugi exclaimed, eyes widening.

"He went into labor fifteen minutes ago," the yami of the Millennium Ring explained, "I called Julie and she's stuck in traffic. I tried calling Malik, but no one's home."

"Yami and I will be on our way," Yugi declared, motioning to his grandfather to give him his daughter.

"Where's Mana," Bakura asked, for last he heard, the brunette Kaiba was staying with them.

"She had to go home to take care of something," the tricolored teen answered.

/Kaiba Mansion/

"I can't do this," Seto groaned as he tried to glare at Mana, but her knowing smirk kept him from doing it successfully.

A discussion between Joey and himself had turned into a bet between the two, where the CEO had to wear a strap-on weight that made his belly look like he was seven months pregnant for seventy-two hours. If he succeeds, Joey will have to wear an Egyptian slave outfit and serve him for two weeks. If not...

"I'm sure Joey would love to have you home for two weeks as his slave," Mana teased, grinning.

"I'm a respected CEO damnit," the brunette stated, "and I have a meeting to go to. What the hell would they think when they see me like this?"

"You are so uptight with the image Oni-chan," Mana rolled her eyes, "Why don't you have the meeting over the phone? Tell them you broke your leg or got sick or something. They don't need to know about the extra weight, unless you want to tell them you made a bet and have two hours to go before you win?"

Seto made no response or comment, still trying to figure out what to do, especially since his puppy made his sister his eyes and ears and to report to him when either Seto's time was up, or to call it quits.

/Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

"Are you hungry tenshi," Bakura asked, holding Ryou as she felt another contraction hit her.

"No 'Kura," Ryou replied, panting, "Could you rub my back? There's so much pressure there."

"Of course," Bakura replied, pressing his fingers into the small of Ryou's back, massaging the pressure away for awhile. Ryou was now dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and was sweating profoundlously as her body went to work at the task of bringing Saphire into the world. Bakura had called up James and, like Julie, was stuck in the afternoon rush hour.

Luckily, Yugi and Yami didn't need a car to get to their house.

Bakura answered the door after laying Ryou back down on the bed, surprised that they brought their own children along.

"Is Ryou okay," Yugi asked as he set Sakura on the couch.

"He's upstairs," the former tomb robber replied, and the hikari of the Millennium Puzzle was up the stairs in an instant, "Excited, isn't he?"

"He's worried for Ryou," Yami replied, sitting Darian down, "After all, we were in a hospital with trained professionals. This is entirely different."

"We'll get through this," Bakura said more to convince himself than anyone else, "Ryou's strong. He can do this."

"I know," Yami said, pulling out a text book he borrowed from Mana, who borrowed it from Mokoto, on how to deliver a baby at home.

The three males busied themselves with either the babies, helping Ryou through contractions, and setting the bathroom up for the delivery. A few hours later, James arrived home with Julie and two midwives-in-training along with him. The laboring mother was examined and she was close to four centimeters dilated and doing well. Ryou was finally convinced to eat a sandwich to conserve more energy while everyone else ate to prepare for a long night.

Well into the night, the albino hikari's water broke, and the bath was prepared for her. Bakura glared at Yami and Yugi while arguing with them as Ryou removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra, and sank into the tub, thankful for the hot water soothing her aching body.

"It's alright Bakura," Ryou tried to counsel her husband, "I don't mind."

"Well I do," Bakura snorted, walking into the bathroom, stripping to his boxers, and slid into the water, ready to catch his child when she came out.

"Are you ready Bakura," Julie asked, one of her assistants bringing on an oxygen tank just in case Saphire needed it. Bakura nods.

"Okay Ryou," the silver/raven-haired woman said, holding the fetal-heart monitor on Ryou's belly, "when the next contraction comes, I want you to push Ryou, okay?"

Ryou nods, then pushed as he felt a powerful contraction. This went on for awhile, Ryou pushing with each contraction, giving off a yell or a scream every now and then, everyone around her giving her their support. She gave off a loud scream as she felt something pushing it's way out of her, something very big.

"The baby's head is coming," Julie announced, "Get ready Bakura."

Bakura had lost his voice as he saw a head pushing out of his tenshi, his fingers brushing the large lump as she slipped out, revealing a head.

"You're doing good Ryou," James cheered, holding Ryou's hand, "Almost there."

James let out a yelp as his 'daughter's' fingernails dug into his skin as she pushed some more, until there was a whoosh, then there was no more pressure.

"We have a baby," Julie announced, everyone cheering. Bakura was silent, holding Saphire in the water, until he found the strength to lift her out of the water and onto her mother's chest. Ryou began to cry, holding her daughter at last. Bakura never knew the tears falling from his eyes, which had been falling since his daughter slipped out of Ryou. He lowered himself until his head was upon Ryou's belly, then wept as Saphire began to cry.

258953390721

Bakura rocked in the old rocking chair, holding Saphire in his arms, as Ryou rested in the bed they had set up in the nursery in case any of them had to be in there. So much was on his mind as he continued to stare outside, the sun starting to rise once more. Saphire was weighed, foot-printed, and fed before Julie and her assistants left, promising to return later to check up on things. So far though, Saphire Amane Sora Tozokouh, born September 26th, 2010, weighed 5 1/2 lbs, is 17 inches, was a healthy, sweet baby.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bakura turned to see Yami walking in with Darian in his arms, who was sleeping soundly.

"I was just thinking," Bakura mused, "I want to give Saphire everything I never had, but I don't know where to start first. Hell, I don't even know what my parents did when I was born."

"How about this," Yami asked, walking over to a basin of water and saying an Egyptian prayer over it, "We can start with a baptizing."

"Let's wait until Ryou wakes up first," the former tomb robber said, surprised that his former enemy would do that for him.

"You can also bless my children as well," the former pharaoh said, as if he read Bakura's thoughts, "Yugi and I had done some thinking. We want to announce the names of Darian and Sakura's godparents next all of us get together."

"Finally decided," Bakura teased.

Yami snorted at the comment, but nodded and looked down at Saphire. The tiny infant had woken up, revealing a pair of brown eyes much like her mothers, and white hair that stuck out like her father's. Saphire looked at Darian, who also woken up, and the two smiled at each other, looking so adorable. The two fathers, on the other hand, thought it meant trouble.

"Oh no you don't," Yami play-scolded Darian, "You're too young to be picking up girls."

"He better stay away from my daughter," Bakura play-threatened, "The last thing I need is for them to marry and I to be related to you pharaoh."

"Feeling's mutual tomb robber."

/Ishtar residence/

Marik sighed for the twelfth time that day, sliding down the wall he was lying on and trying not to break down.

A day ago, he awoke alone in his bed with no Malik in sight. He searched everywhere for him with no luck until the late afternoon, along with Ishizu and Rishid, they found him locked in the spare bathroom. Nothing they said or did would get him out and the spirit of the Millennium Rod cursed himself for installing a really thick door on there. Not only that, but Malik's due date had already passed and he could go into labor any minute now.

"Please be alright Malik," Marik whispered, trying not to shudder. Why did his husband have to be so difficult at this crucial time?

Click.

Marik lifted his head in hope as he heard the door unlocked, opening the slightest bit. He walked over, cautiously placing a hand on the door knob.

"Malik," he called, "May I come in?"

No response. Marik slowly turned the knob and opened the door, eyes widening at what he saw inside.

Upon the bathroom floor surrounded by candy wrappers and such, was a beautiful, pregnant woman. Her platinum blond hair slid past her shoulder blades and shone in the bathroom light, skin toned brown like milk chocolate. When she opened her lavender eyes, the yami knew instantly that this was his Malik.

"Marik," Malik whispered, taking his hand, "I'm-aaaaaaargh!"

"Hold on love," Marik grunted as he lifted Malik into his arms, "I'll get you to the hospital."

246809641359

Yugi couldn't help but laugh as his grandfather made funny faces at Darian, who would give off either a smile or a coo each time. He was glad Sugoroku loved his great grandchildren very much and was willing to baby-sit both for the night.

Yami came in with Sakura and Sugoroku took her from him, rubbing her nose with his finger and making her laugh. Yami watched with adoration, then joined his husband as they went upstairs.

"They are such a miracle Aibou," Yami mused, feeling his heart swell.

"Indeed they are Yami," Yugi smiled warmly as they went into their room where Mana was waiting.

/Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

Bakura twitched his nose, lost in thought as he stared at the task at hand for him. Saphire stared back, moving her arms and legs about and cooing. James just shook his head at his son-in-law and Ryou tried to refrain from laughing.

"I thought you said you knew how to do this," the hikari of the Millennium Ring stated.

"I never really did this with a real baby before," Bakura said in defense, Saphire giggling.

"Here," Ryou sighed, taking the diaper away from her husband and went to work on her daughter, "There's nothing really to it."

"Hmph," Bakura snorted. To be quite honest, when he gazed at his beautiful daughter's eyes, he lost all knowledge at the task at hand and was content at just looking at the small miracle he and Ryou made.

/Domino Hospital/

"The doctor will be in shortly to check upon you," the nurse said after Marik and Malik were settled in, "Please be patient."

Malik gave off another yell as the nurse left, Marik whispering reassurances within her ear to calm her down. He never realized just how painful childbirth can be and vowed to never get pregnant himself.

"Mr. Ishtar," Dr. Gate called out as he walked in, and Marik nodded. The doctor walked in and began examining Malik, who was in too much pain to notice.

"When was Malik's due date," Dr. Gate asked.

"Close to two days ago," Marik answered.

"And how long has he been having contractions?"

"I...don't know. She holed herself up in the bathroom before the due date."

Dr. Gate nodded at the information, considering he won't get any out of Malik at this point in time. "We will get an anesthesiologist up here to give her an epidural and once that's done, I'll break her bag of water so we can get this birth started. She's already four centimeters dilated, so we must work fast. Otherwise, any drugs we give Malik will affect the baby as well. I'll be back soon."

Marik nodded as Dr. Gate left, then turned to Malik.

"Why Malik," he had to ask, "Why did you locked yourself away like that? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you wouldn't find me attractive anymore," Malik almost whined bitterly, talking through his pain, "I was scared at how you would react."

"You will always be beautiful to me," Marik said comfortly, looking straight into his 'wife's eyes to show he wasn't lying, "Even now, Lady Isis must have made you, for you are the most precious treasure to me right now. Not even a pile of giant diamonds would make me give you up."

"Really?"

"Truly."

Tears ran down Malik's cheeks as he smiled, then gave off another howl of pain.

"Just hold on love," the yami tried to comfort, "You can do this. I know it."

/Motou residence/

Mana was slipping on her nightgown when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her towards a well-toned chest. The familiar whiff of cologne brushed her nostrils and she instantly relaxed against the body behind her.

"How are the kids Yugi," she asked laying her hand upon Yugi's own.

"They'll be alright," the tri-colored teen replied, "Grampa will take good care of them. He did take good care of me when I was little."

"I just hope they don't wipe him out," the middle Kaiba mused, then turned in Yugi's arms to kiss him.

Yami turned down the sheets and sat upon the bed, watching his kois kiss. It never stops turning him on to see them like that. The two then turned and walked over to the former pharaoh, sitting down beside him and wrapping their arms around him. It felt so good to be like this, and it had been so long since they did anything together since the birth of their children.

/Domino Hospital/

Ishizu and Rishid had arrived at the hospital with overnight bags after Malik got her epidural and was now quite comfortable. Marik had called Bakura and he would be coming shortly. Ryou wanted to come, but he had to watch Saphire while his father had to go to the museum to identify some artifacts that just came in. Plus, a birthing place is no place for an infant as young as their daughter.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt soon," Ishizu mused, smiling.

"Glad you approve of my baby," Malik smiled, then turned towards Marik, "Who would you like to be the godfather of our son?"

"I decided it would be the one that had always been beside you through it all," Marik replied, turning towards Rishid, "Would you like the honor, brother-in-law?"

"I," Rishid was beside himself. He had no idea what to say. He lowered his head and tried to find his voice.

"I think you shocked him," Ishizu giggled.

"Shocked who," Bakura asked as he walked in, ignoring a nurse giggling at him.

"I asked Rishid to be my son's godfather," Marik smirked at his former partner.

"And," the white-haired demon pressed, looking at the tall Tomb Keeper.

"I would be honored," Rishid finally said, bowing his head to hide his blush.

"Then it's settled," Marik grinned, then walked over to Malik and sat next to the bed in a chair.

A few hours later, Bakura had to leave to get dinner for his family and bid his farewells and good luck to Marik and Malik. Dr. Gate was replaced with Dr. Harisha, since he didn't aid human patients unless it was a dire emergency, and she brought in an ultrasound machine to check on Malik's progress.

"Let's see if everything's okay here," she smiled gently as she spread the warm gel on Malik's belly and placed the device on her, "I see the spine... and the hands... and there's the head, all set in the right position. He's gonna be a big boy when he comes out, I can tell ya that right now."

"When can I push," Malik asked, "I can barely feel anything down below."

"Let me check right now," Dr. Harisha replied, cleaning her hands and putting on a fresh pair of gloves. Marik wiped down his 'wife's stomach as the doctor checked her progress.

"You're almost there," she reported, "Just a few more centimeters and you can feel free to push."

"I can't wait to see my son," Marik said proudly, receiving a chuckle from everyone.

Another hour passed, and Dr. Harisha gave the okay for Malik to push. It was hard for her, for she couldn't feel any of the contractions and wondered if it was the right thing to get the epidural. (A/N: Doctors try not to recommend an epidural during natural labor for the mother has to push at the time of each contraction to push the baby out faster, however they do give them if the pain is too much for the mother or if she wants one.)

"You can do this love," Marik assured, holding his hikari's hand.

"It'll be all over soon," Ishizu chipped in, holding her 'sister's other hand.

"I see the head," Dr. Harisha announced, and Rishid took Malik's hand as Marik went to see, "Would you like to feel your baby?"

Panting, Malik took her hand from Ishizu and brought it down to feel something hard coming out of her.

"Oh Ra," she breathed, tears coming to her eyes.

"I just need you to stop pushing after this last one okay," Dr. Harisha said. The head slid out and she went to work suctioning out the nose and mouth.

"Here he comes," she announced as the body slid out quickly, the infant giving off a couple coughs before giving off a loud cry.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced and the Ishtar family cheered in celebration, "Let's get this little guy cleaned off so you can introduce him to the family properly."

Dr. Harisha gave the child to an awaiting nurse, who took him over to another table and began cleaning him off. The nurse gave a yelp and stepped back from the table.

"What's the matter," Marik asked, concerned.

"Nothing, the nurse replied walking back, "Your kid just decided to go just now."

"Go?"

Malik snickered while Ishizu tried not to laugh. Rishid remained calm, but had a smile on his face, while Marik was trying to figure it out.

A few moments later, the nurse happily gives Marik his son and the yami of the Millennium Rod begins the prayers over the loud cries of the baby. The small family watched as Marik said the prayers with skill and ease, then gave a call, to which Ishizu and Rishid answer with the proper reply, then the prayers were done.

"My baby boy," Malik mused as her son was deposited into her arms, "Welcome to the world Shada." (A/N I decided to name him that because Shada is cool. And Egyptian. Lol.)

And so Shada, born October 1, 2010, weighed 7.12 lbs, and was 19 inches, was welcomed into the Ishtar family.

36796310203476

The day was beautiful, barely any clouds in the sky and the temperature was perfect. Families got together at the parks for picnics, for winter was well on it's way and this might be the last time for any outdoor activities before the first snowfall.

Yugi sat upon the picnic blanket he and Yami spread out, feeding a bottle to Darian and humming softly. Yami was lying down with Sakura on his chest, who was sleeping peacefully. They were waiting for their friends to arrive so the baptizing can begin.

"I wonder if we have to wait long," Yugi mused as he placed the bottle down and hoisted Darian onto his shoulder, patting his back so he can burp.

"I don't think so," Yami replied softly, not opening his eyes and enjoying the sun, "I can sense Bakura coming."

"Do you think they will accept the role of being our kids' godparents," the tri-color hikari asked, placing his son down for a short nap.

"I'm certain they will," Yami reassured, then turned his head to see Bakura and Ryou coming, "They're here."

"Hello," Ryou greeted, sitting down next to Yugi while Bakura sat down near him with Saphire in his arms.

"How are you feeling Ryou," Yugi asked as Yami sat up and placed Sakura down on the blanket.

"Pretty well," Ryou replied, "It's a bit hard getting use to skirts and all, but I'll be glad once I'm a guy again. How are Darian and Sakura?"

"Pretty good," Yugi beamed, "They don't cry a lot at night, like most children do, and Grampa has never been happier. How about Saphire?"

"She's pretty quiet when you leave the TV on at night," Ryou smiled, "'Kura had to move a TV in her room to make sure she doesn't keep us up at night with her crying."

"She's just doing it for attention," Bakura added, then turned to see Seto coming along with Mokuba, Mana, and Joey, who needed help from his koi.

"Hey guys," Joey grunted as he sat down, rubbing his large belly.

"How are you doing Joey," Yugi asked, Mana sitting with Yami and giving him a kiss.

"Besides my back killin' me and needin' ta go ta a bathroom every five minutes," Joey mused as Seto sat next to him, "Just peachy."

"We got the baby room all set for the twins," Mokuba said proudly, letting Saphire grab his finger, "I helped with the decorating."

"That's good," Ryou smiled, "You'll be a good uncle to them when they come into the world."

"How much longer do you have to go," Yami asked.

"Eight more weeks," Seto answered, stretching before lying down, "I can't wait to not have someone kicking me at night."

"You like it," Joey grinned, "Admit it."

"There's my little ones," Mana smiled as she picked up Darian, who just woke up, "Have you been a good boy while mommy was away?"

Darian gave off a coo and snuggled into Mana.

"So who lost the bet," Yami asked, smirking as Seto glared at him.

"I'm not saying," Mana stated, "I was sworn not to."

"Aw no fair," Bakura pretended to pout, then they turned to see Marik and his family coming.

"Are we all set," Ishizu asked, taking out a golden basin with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it.

"I believe so," Yami replied, getting up.

They went to a secluded area and placed the basin on an empty picnic table. Water was poured into it and Yami said a prayer to bless the water. Seto took each baby, since he was a former High Priest, and recited the prayers Rishid informed him of, and began blessing each baby.

"So who's going to be Darian and Sakura's godparents Yugi," Joey asked.

"We're going to ask Rebecca and Leon to be the godparents." Yugi smiled as he thought about his friend.

"And for Saphire?" Seto glanced at Bakura.

"Joey and Yugi," Ryou smiled at the two cheering boys.

"And for Shada, Marik?"

"Bakura and you, Seto," Marik smirked at the pleased expression on his face.

"And let it be written," Seto finished the ritual and everyone sat down to eat.

/December/

Soft snow fell upon the earth as carolers sang their Christmas songs just as the holiday was about to end. Everyone was content at home, children playing with their new presents and parents just relaxing before they are forced to return to work the next day. At the Kaiba Mansion, it was no different.

Joey hummed softly to the songs outside, rubbing her belly as the twins moved gently around inside of her. She wasn't sure how Seto would take her being a girl, but when she woke up that morning, she was surprised that he was already awake and was touching her affectionately as she slumbered before giving her a kiss good morning. He had never left her side at all today and she was glad for his support as their friends and loved ones came over for a small party. The blond couldn't get over at how big Darian and Sakura had gotten, and they were only three months old. Saphire remained a bit small and cute, and Shada had a look of mischief that made his father so proud. It made Joey wonder what her little ones would be like.

"It's getting late," Seto spoke suddenly as he looked at the clock. Mokuba had already gone to bed, complaining about growth pains and Mana was staying with Yugi and Yami pretty much all of the time now, coming over on weekends or when she was needed.

"Mn," Joey replied, trying to get up, but needed her husband's help to do it.

"Let's go to bed love," Seto whispered lovingly, and Joey blushed delicately.

The two went to their room, helping each other in their night clothes, before lying down to sleep. Seto couldn't help but admire his 'wife'. Joey was so beautiful, and he wanted more than anything to show her just how much he loved her. However, now was not the time, not when she was so close to her due date, so he just admired her carefully.

Joey didn't look much different in her female form besides the obvious, only much softer and rounder than her male form. Her lips were fuller and kissably soft, her eyes larger and can melt anyone's heart. Her figure was slim, despite her pregnancy, and curvy enough for her to be a model, if Seto would ever let her be.

He laid on the bed and watched Joey's belly, smiling each time as he saw an imprint of a hand or foot as his children moved.

/Ishtar residence/

Ishizu smiled as she picked up her nephew, cradling the baby gently to her. It amazed her that Shada had learned to crawl so quickly and practically had the run of the house.

"There's my boy," Marik said as he walked in from work, lifting his son up into his arms, "He didn't cause you any trouble, did he?"

"None at all," Ishizu replied, watching father and son bonding, "Malik will be wanting him back, though."

"Then let's go see mommy," the yami stated and the two went off in search of Malik. With luck, they found him in the bathroom, filling the sink with warm water.

"Marik you're home," the platinum blond hikari smiled, giving his husband a kiss, "I was just getting ready to give Shada a bath."

"Then it was a good thing I caught him," Marik laughed, handing Shada to his mother, "I just got in when I saw him trying to get away with Ishizu."

"He would not," Malik stated, playfully punching his husband in the arm, "My son is a good boy."

"He won't be for long," Marik grinned seductively, "Wait 'til he's old enough for me to start teaching him."

"Teaching him what," Malik frowned, taking off Shada's clothes and setting him in the sink to wash him.

"Why," Marik replied innocently, as if Malik should know, "about being a tomb robber of course! I gotta pass down what I know to someone, you know."

Malik sighed, it was the same argument as always, and he smiled as Shada gave off several giggles and splashed the water. "He's not going to be robbing tombs when he gets older, and that's final. Shada can choose to do whatever he wants. He won't be forced into anything... like I was."

Marik flinched at the sadness in his husband's voice and knew his taunting had hit a bad nerve. With a sigh, he walks behind his hikari and hugs him, watching his child over his shoulder.

"Gomenasai love," he whispered, "I had forgotten what your childhood was like for you."

"Forgiven," Malik smiled softly. He could never stay mad at Marik for long.

They finished Shada's bath, dried him off, and had him dressed for the night. Marik watched like a fond witness as Malik fed Kamil one last bottle as he softly hummed a song, the lyrics long forgotten. It made him remember how his mother used to do that for him, before she was killed.

He knew then and there, he would make certain that Shada will always have his mother and father, no matter what. And, after making that vow, he felt very content with what he had: a family.

/Motou residence/

"And this is a trap card," Sugoroku said as he showed Darian the card, "You place this face-down on the field and activate it on your opponent's turn to cause them much trouble and win the game."

Darian looked at the card before grabbing it with his chubby little fingers, then placing it in his mouth.

"No Darian!" the elder cried out, taking the card back from him, "Cards are not for eating! They're for playing!"

"Grandfather," Yami sighed as he picked up his son, "He's only three months old. It's not like there's going to be a baby tournament anytime soon. Besides, I highly doubt he can tell the difference between cards and food."

"Hmph," Sugoroku pouted, "Here I am, trying to teach my great-grandson how to play so he can become the King of Games when he's older, and you're telling me not to."

"Like's he's going to need it right now," Mana said as she walked in with Yugi and Sakura in tow.

"Exactly," the elder stated, "and that is why I am preparing him right now, so when he needs it, he knows what to do."

Darian had no idea what the old guy was talking about. He felt his little belly go off, and he began whining to get his message across to his three loved ones.

"Nngh," he called out, a few tears forming in his eyes.

"What's the matter sweety?" Yami asked, lifting the tri-colored chibi up, "Are you hungry?"

"Ngh!"

"Then let's get you a bottle," Yami said as he walked off to the kitchen. Yugi followed along with Mana, who placed Sakura down on the couch.

"Well then," Sugoroku grinned at his great granddaughter and held up a card, "This is a-"

Sakura cooed as she grabbed the card and stuck it in her mouth, gumming on it.

/Kaiba Mansion/

Seto awoke early, like always, and went to get ready for work quietly. He never really liked waking up his koi at this hour, especially how grouchy Joey can be when she doesn't get enough hours of sleep, and he went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

He came out later showered and dressed, combing the last of the tangles from his hair and straightening out his tie. He went to give Joey one last kiss good-bye, but was surprised to see her awake and watching him.

"Morning Seto," Joey grinned softly, somehow finding a way to wake up at the same time as her husband.

"Morning to you too," Seto smiled softly, leaning down. Joey lifted her hands and fixed his tie as the brunette gave her a deep kiss, "I gotta go."

"I know," the blond replied, then tried to sit up. Joey gave a loud cry as she felt a strong contraction clench on her already tight belly.

"Joey," Seto called out, reaching for her. The sheet fell off to reveal Joey's night clothes completely soaked in an unidentifiable fluid.

"Seto," Joey whimpered, feeling like she was going to collapsed, but the pain kept her conscious.

"Fuck work today," the CEO grabbed his cell phone, "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

/Bakura/Tozokouh residence/

"Good morning," James smiled as his son-in-law came into the kitchen with Saphire. The baby was fussing a bit and Bakura looked like he got wasted and was dealing with a hangover as he gave a grunt of acknowledgement before searching the refrigerator for a bottle.

"Morning dad," Ryou came in, chipper as ever, and went to get something to eat. Bakura plopped down in a chair and waited for the bottle to warm up in the microwave, shifting Saphire in his arms.

"Morning koi," Ryou smiled at his husband and child.

"Morning," Bakura groaned, not looking up from Saphire's bubbling face.

"What's the matter Bakura," James had to ask, "You sound like you were up all night."

"I feel that way," the white-haired yami replied as he grabbed the warm bottle, tested it, then placed the nipple into Saphir's awaiting mouth, "I got a bad cramp in my neck that wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I rubbed it. That's why I can't move my neck much and it's hurts like a-"

"Bakura," Ryou scolded, "Not in front of my angel."

"Fine," Bakura sighed, "Well, you get the picture."

"I can rub it for you if you want," the hikari offered, getting up to stand behind Bakura.

"That would be nice," Bakura replied, then moaned as Ryou began kneading the tense muscles underneath the creamy skin. James went back to work at making breakfast, ignoring his small family for the moment, then placed the plates down to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Is Ryou home," Malik asked, sounding like he was in a hurry.

"Just a moment," the elder Bakura gave the phone to his son and went to eat.

"Hello?"

"Ryou," Malik said excitedly, "You gotta come to the hospital. Joey's giving birth!"

"Really," Ryou exclaimed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you then," Malik replied, "Ja."

"Ja," the white-haired hikari placed the phone down, "Joey's in labor right now."

"Nani," Bakura asked, "This early in the morning? Kaiba's gonna miss it while he's at work."

"Maybe he's there and skipped work."

"Kaiba missing work," Bakura giggled, taking the empty bottle away from Saphire and patting her back, "Must be the end of the world."

/Domino Hospital/

"Joey," Serenity called as she peeped into the hospital room, looking for her 'sister'. Seto had called her to inform her that the babies were on their way and she wanted to see it. She also wanted their mother to be there, but ever since she found out that her son was gay, she never wanted to have anything to do with Joey again.

Serenity remembered that day Joey made the announcement to them. She was thrilled that her brother found someone that loved him, but their mother... didn't take the news well at all. She had told them when they were little that Joey would be a bad influence on them and turned out like his father, the main reason why she left him with the drunk to begin with, and now considered him a freak and started a fight between the two. Mrs. Wheeler wanted to drag her daughter home and forbid her from seeing Joey ever again, but Serenity put her foot down on the situation. Since then neither woman talked about it, and Serenity was now in college, still refusing to talk to her mother.

"Right here," Joey smiled at her precious sister as she walked in and gave her a hug, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"They gave me off when I told them it was a family emergency," Serenity replied, giggling, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," the blond said, giving off a hiss and deep breaths as a contraction hit her.

"Where's Seto?"

"He went to make a phone call," Joey panted, trying to sit up, "Somethin' about his board gettin' all pissy dat he's not in work right now."

"Get off the phone right now Oni-chan," they turned to hear Mana saying, "or else, I'm gonna give the board a piece of my mind and chuck the thing right out the window!"

"Just a minute ne-san," Seto growled out as he walked in, "Did I stutter you twits? The surrogate mother having my kids is in labor right now, so I'm taking an emergency leave for the next few days. Call my sister if you need to, for I won't have my cell phone on or answering any phones."

He didn't get another word in as the brown-haired reploid grabbed the phone with a 'yoink' and tossed it out the window like she said she would.

"It's about time you did that," Mokuba rolled his eyes, "I can't believe they don't care that Joey's in labor. Don't they have kids of their own?"

"Beats me," Mana snorted.

"And you wonder why I don't buy a fancy cell phone," Seto pointed out, then gave a greeting to Serenity before sitting down next to Joey.

"So how is Oni-chan doing," Serenity asked Mana.

"The docs said one of her waters broke last night," the middle Kaiba reported, acknowledging DMG as she walked in, "They can't say for sure how long ago, but the good news is that it may not have been that long. They're gonna ship Joey to the operating room and do an ultra sound, just in case they need to do a C-section on him-er, her."

"I don't want a C-section," Joey almost whimpered, hating the idea that she would be needing outside intervention for this, unlike the others who already had their kids naturally.

"There isn't much choice in the matter," Dr. Jarkiwa said as he walked in, "You are considered an at-risk patient right now Joey, and that means we have to take a lot of things into account. For example, because one of the bags of amniotic fluid broke, one of your children is at risk of infection from bacteria living inside the birth canal as each hour passes. Not to mention you are pregnant with twins, which holds a risk of one of them, or both, moving into a position that is unsuited for natural birth, so just consider it a last resort. We'll do everything we can to make this as safe of a delivery as possible, but you must keep your options open, okay?"

Joey took a moment to digest this information, then nodded, see

ing that the doctors were just taking chances with the health and safety of his children.

"Now then," the doctor said as an ultrasound machine was wheeled in, "Let's see how you are progressing."

Joey lifted her shirt up so the nurse can coat it with warm gel and Dr. Jarkiwa and move the device around smoothly.

"There's the head of one twin," he said as he used his finger to trace it out on the screen, "and there's the other still in his sac. I can see they're both head, down and in no danger of locking themselves up when they move. Baby A, over here, is coming down smoothly, so we should move Joey to the operating room now to have ourselves a baby."

"Doctor," a nurse said as she walked in, "There are some people downstairs who say they are friends of Joey Kaiba that want to see her."

"Can my friends see me before I go," Joey asked.

"Let me do one more check," Dr. Jarkiwa replied as he placed a pair of gloves. The pregnant teen looked nervous, but relaxed slightly as Seto took her hand into his. The doctor did a check on Joey's cervix, then nodded for the nurse to bring her friends up.

"We'll delay bringing you to the operating room for at least a half an hour more," he said as he got up to leave, "You are almost there Joey. Soon, you'll be a proud mother."

A few minutes later, talking can be heard and Yugi, Yami, Tristen, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik walked in.

"Ha," Marik stated suddenly, "Told you he would be here. You owe me twenty bucks Bakura!"

"Urusai," Bakura snarled. Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Mana, and Serenity just blinked at the two and Yami sighed.

"They made a bet that Seto would be at work while Joey was here," the former pharaoh explained as he and Yugi walked over to give their wife a kiss.

"I would've been if Joey wasn't awake this morning," Seto replied with relief, glad that his blond 'wife' was awake at that time.

"Even so," Mokuba stated, his cracking voice sounding like a squeak, "Ni-sama would've came here right away when we found out."

Bakura and Marik had the funniest look on their faces after that speech, then they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your voice," Bakura blurted between giggles and snorts, then he yelped as he ducked from a sudden swipe from Mana.

"Don't make fun of my ototo," she growled, "You went through the same thing too."

"I can take care of myself Mana," Mokuba stated, "but thanks anyway."

"Yeah right," Marik smirked, then regretted it when the growing kid head-butted him, but since he was smaller, hit him between the legs instead. Marik let out a cry and fell to the ground, voice more high-pitched than before.

"Told you," Mokuba grinned.

Seto blinked.

Joey bursted out laughing.

Mana grinned.

Yugi stared.

Yami tried not to cover up his groin.

Bakura laughed and pointed at Marik.

Ryou politely turned away, blushing.

Tristen and Mai said nothing.

Malik knelt down to see if his husband is okay. Marik couldn't say much without whimpering, so he decides to check for himself.

"What the he-" the words died in Tristen's throat as Malik undid Marik's pants and yanked them down, forgetting that his yami doesn't like wearing underwear.

The girls in the room screamed.

Serenity hid her face in Seto's shoulder, Joey in the other.

Most of the boys either turned away or were trying not to look at Marik's privates that were flashing around.

"Damnit Malik," Mana shouted through Yugi's chest, which her face was currently buried in, "Couldn't you have done that in the bathroom?"

"What's going on here," a rather buff nurse shouted as she walked in, being called by one of the patients when he heard a scream.

Needless to say, just about everyone was kicked out of the hospital.

4579306418025

Joey actually felt better as she was wheeled into the operating room. Her friends always knew how to cheer her up.

Seto came in a short while later, dressed up like a doctor. Their siblings would have to wait outside until it was all over. He frowned at getting dressed up, but the frown was hidden by the mask he wore,and he sat down next to Joey as the doctors did one final check before proceeding.

"Okay Joey," Dr. Jarkiwa instructed, "on the next contraction, I want you to push, just like if you were having a bowel movement."

Joey did as told, pushing on and off, and biting her lip so as to not scream. Seto held in hand, not wincing as she held it in an iron-grip, and whispered endearments and reassurances into her ear.

"I need you to stop pushing for a moment Joey," Dr. Jarkiwa said suddenly, and the couple wondered if something was wrong. Looking up, Seto could see that the head of one of his children had slid out and they were cleaning out the nostrils and mouth. His eyes widened as he watched the rest of the infant slide out and begin crying, the doctors announcing it was a boy.

"Oh my god," Joey cried out in relief as the baby was deposited into her awaiting arms, "Oh my god. My baby."

Seto thought he was going to cry as he saw his son lying on his 'wife's chest, crying his little heart out. Then one of the nurses asked him to cut the cord.

His hand was shaking as he worked the scissors, having to cut twice to cut the umbilical cord off. One of the nurses then took the child over to have him cleaned and checked while the doctors went to check on Baby B.

"The cervix is back to eight centimeters," one of the nurses reported, "and the bag of water has not broken yet. Should we do so?"

"Let's give Joey a minute to rest," Dr. Jarkiwa replied.

A half hour later, the nurses were wheeling Joey back into her room, holding two healthy babies in her arms.

2489952156097

"Look at them," Mana squealed as she, Mokuba, and Serenity got to see their nephews for the first time, "They're sooo cute!"

"Their hands are so tiny," Serenity cooed, "Hi there. I'm Aunt Serenity."

"And I'm Unkie Mokuba," Mokuba said proudly.

"And I'm Auntie Mana," Mana smiled warmely at the twins.

Seto smiled as his siblings welcomed his sons into the world. He took one into his arms and examined him. The baby had a fuzz of blond hair upon his head and his face was round and chubby. He opened two silver blue eyes at his father and gave a coo.

Joey smiled at her husband and looked down at their other son. He had a fuzz of brown hair and brown eyes that were looking all around. The twins were not identical by no means, but fraternal. That would not change things, for they both will still be loved equally.

"So what are their names," Serenity asked, laughing as the baby in Seto's arms took her finger into his tiny hand.

"Draco," Seto replied, nodding his head to the baby in his arms, (A/N Harry Potter moment there, sorry.) then turned towards Joey, "and Adonis." (A/N Greek history moment, sorry.)

"Adonis Ruby Kaiba weighed 7 lbs and measured 19 inches, and Draco Aqua Kaiba, weighed 8 lbs and measured 18 inches, both born on December 29, 2010." Mana stated as she gazed at the twins.

/Kaiba Mansion/

Joey sighed lovingly as she was bathed by Seto, whose hand was gliding a washcloth over his 'wife's lovely form. She would soon turn back into a guy again and the brunette wanted to spend as much time with Joey as he can before he had to go back to work at Kaiba Corp. He really didn't like to skip out of work, considering someone may screw up and he would be out one major corporation, but he loved his family and if it was a choice between Kaiba Corp. and that, Seto would be a former CEO.

"Seto," Joey moaned, arching up a bit as Seto cupped a tender breast in his hand, "Feels good."

"I know love," Seto whispered, gently washing Joey's chest. He wanted to lay Joey down on their bed and worship her like the goddess she turned out to be, but not tonight. She was too sore after having the twins and last night's 'activities' that left the blue-eyed teen with very fond memories.

"When will we go see da tombstones," the blond had to ask. His koi had told her once that someone very important to him had died a long time ago and had asked to name one of the twins after him. Joey didn't mind, considering they were having a hard time picking names for Draco and Adonis.

"In the spring," Seto replied, "It's too cold out to bring the twins with us. Plus, I have a lot to do beforehand."

"Is it about Kaibaland?" Joey asked, taking the washcloth and bathing her husband.

"I may have to return there in the summer to oversee the new attractions," the brunette moaned, leaning into the touch, "Maybe start a new tournament for the children."

"Dat would be nice of ya," the brown-eyed teen giggled a bit. Seto took the washcloth out of Joey's hands and began to kiss her, strong arms wrapping around her chest and waist, but not enough to press her tight against him and hurt her sore chest.

Joey moaned into the kiss, tongue dancing along with her husband's. Seto tangled his fingers into the golden tresses of her hair, pulling Joey's head closer to his own. The kiss would have continued, but a small cry coming from the bedroom brought both parents out of their love haze.

"I better check on dem," Joey said, getting out of the shower and putting on a yukuta. Seto followed, turning off the shower and drying off with a towel. Luckily, the nursery was not far from their bedroom, so Joey managed to make it before her children were full-out wailing.

"What da matta my angels," she called out, walking over to the giant crib in the room. Since neither twin liked being separated, Seto had their crib customized to fit them both, so Joey didn't had to worry about being stuck between cribs. A minute of being in the room and picking up Adonis, the blond suddenly felt quite cold.

"Is the heat on in the nursery Seto," Joey called out, picking up Draco.

"It's suppose to be," Seto replied, walking in with nothing but a towel, "God, it's freezing in here!"

"Da babies are cold too," the blond stated, the brunette checking the ventilation cage.

"No wonder," he snorted, flicking a switch, "Some idiot didn't open the air ways. It's gonna be awhile before the room heats up though."

"Da babies will have ta stay wit us den," Joey stated, leaving the cold room and went back to her and Seto's room. The CEO followed shortly, shivering a bit before going over to his dresser for a pair of boxers and night pants. Joey checked the twin's diapers to see if they needed changing, then slipped the yukuta off to nurse them.

Seto smiled as he slipped on the pants and a shirt while watching his 'wife' feed his sons. Each took a breast and were suckling happily, their mother making sure to have a strong hold on each. Seto laid on the bed carefully and propped himself up to watch head resting on Joey's shoulder.

Soon, Adonis and Draco had their fill and were fast asleep on their mother's chest, both parents sharing a kiss at their wondrous fortune at bringing such life into the world.

/Time skip/

SPRING

The spring weather was wonderful to the people of Domino. Flowers blooming, birds singing, and the temperature just right for picnics and gardening work. No one could have asked for anything better.

At the Game Shop, Sugoroku was sweeping the steps, a smile literally plastered on his face. He was so proud of his grandsons and granddaughter-in-law and their children as they lived together in their nicely-built home. Darian and Sakura were getting so big and were now practicing walking every now and then. Soon, they will be dueling and having fun in no time. At these times, Sugoroku wondered if he should retire soon and pass down the game shop to Yugi. He was getting there in his old age, as much as he hated to admit, and he would like to dedicate his time in teaching the children of the neighborhood how to play Duel Monsters and the Heart of the Cards, just as he taught Yugi and all his friends.

Yugi, Yami, and Mana were out shopping for more baby supplies and other things, Darian and Sakura cooing from their seats in their carriage. After five thousand years of searching and failing to find what they were looking for, the trio were together again and now were able to share the rare gift that Yami and Mana could not: children of their own. Even more fortunate, there were no more tasks, no more destinies, no more enemies to separate them ever again. All that's left is to raise their children and be happy.

Malik and Marik were out enjoying the spring weather at the park not far from their home, Shada giggling as his father lifted him up in the air and back down again. Malik smiled, watching the two, before turning to look at the view in wonder. Before, he thought he would have to pay for the crimes his demon had committed, and live out the rest of his life as a lonely Tomb Keeper. Now, though, he had everything he ever wanted: a loving husband and a happy family. Things couldn't get any better.

James lead Ryou and Bakura out to the Domino Cemetery, Saphire giggling in her grandfather's arms. They stopped at a gravestone that was near a statue of the Holy Virgin Mary, who clutched baby Jesus in her arms with her wings spread out.

Bakura took Saphire as James and Ryou knelt before a tomb stone and began to pray. The stone read: 'Sora Bakura: Born April 18th, 1968 Died June 14th, 1995. May She Rest in Peace.' Bakura waited, paying his respects through his silence, then turned to see another tombstone next to Sora's, that read: 'Amane Bakura: Born May 15th, 1990, Died May 15th, 1990. May God Protect This Little One and Bring Her into His Grace.'

"Ryou," the former tomb robber spoke up, catching the attention of his husband, "Did you have a little sister?"

"A long time ago," Ryou replied, scooting over so he can pray at the tomb stone, "She was born too early and didn't make it. The doctor's said her lungs weren't developed enough or something. I don't really remember."

"She was born four months early," James picked up, "There were so many complications. It was already hard enough for Sora to carry one child due to her small size, but she managed well with Ryou. We... just didn't have the same luck with Amane. At the time, the doctors didn't have the equipment to keep her alive. They did all they could...but it wasn't enough."

Bakura said no more, walking over and laying a kiss on each tombstone. So much was taken from his husband, and much was given in the short time they were together, but nothing can make up for the loss of a loved one. He turned to see Seto and his family walking by and wondered where they were going.

35902531935

It didn't take Seto and Mokuba long to find the tombstone, fresh flowers sitting peacefully in a pot next to it. The raven-haired pre-teen quickly knelt down before it and began to pray, followed by his older brother, who took a moment before praying as well.

FLASHBACK

"Man, I would never leave my sister hanging like that!"

"What are you talking about Adonis?" a fourteen year-old Seto stated, trying to get the company back in order after the ordeal with Pegasus, "You're supposed to keep an eye on ne-san while she's in the hospital, not take a break whenever you feel like it!"

"I've been Mana's personal guard since she's been in that hospital thank you very much," Adonis Spiresky, a tall high-school graduate with long brown hair and stunning light blue/violet eyes retorted. Unlike the other employees, who were afraid of Seto, he treated him like an equal and took no bullshit, especially since it was he who helped the Kaiba Brothers get Mana to the hospital after she was nearly killed by Gobazaro. "Isn't about time you go see her? She's probably wondering where her brothers are after that beat-down by Gobazaro."

"She knows I am busy right now," Seto snorted, trying not to remember the scene after the fight, "I'll see her when I'm done and bring Mokuba with me."

"You said that last week," Adonis stated, obviously not getting through the new CEO, "and the week before, and every week I asked in the last four years, going on five next week. I'm starting to feel like I'm her brother, not you. Even Mokuba barely visits at least, and he has a legitimate excuse about not missing school, whereas the city allows you to have as much time as you want as long as you go at least three days a week and have an excuse when you can not make the time. You should be lucky if she hasn't forgotten about you yet, although I think she won't even recognize you at all."

Seto had had enough and was lifting his head to find Adonis gone. It was true that he hasn't seen Mana in awhile, but he had things to do. She would understand. She always have.

So engrossed into his work, that when he finally lifted his head, he saw that his computer clock read 9:38 PM. He cursed himself, for he had school tomorrow, and the Social Services were on his back about being tardy lately. He packed his briefcase, then called a car to go home. On his way there, he saw the hospital that Mana was staying at, and the guilt began to swell within him.

'Maybe I should swing by and see if she's doing alright,' he thought, ordering his driver to head to the hospital. The nurse greeted him with a shocked look, then directed him to which floor his sister was on, considering Seto had embarrassingly forgotten.

He heard screaming as he got off the elevator and what sounded like 'He's got a knife!' Patients ran past him as he quickened his pace and turned the corner, hand flying to his mouth at what he saw.

Adonis hunched over someone in his arms, numerous cuts and slashes decorating his body and drenched in his blood. Hovering over him was another patient, holding a scalpel and licking the blood off it like it was wine, giggling madly. Strands of brown hair peeped from Adonis's arms and the patient went after them, only catching the guard's arm and making him cry out in pain.

"Let me at that blond freak," he giggled, "She's gonna die anyway. No point in letting her live any longer. Just let her die quickly and painlessly. It's better than letting her and all those half-breeds live a long, painful life, ya know?"

"Leave them alone," Seto commanded, ramming his briefcase into the assailant's head. The patient was stunned, but recovered quickly and caught the elder Kaiba in the arm, Seto crying out and catching Adonis's attention.

"Seto-sama," he shouted.

"You die now," the patient screamed as he aimed the scalpel at Seto's heart. Time seemed to slow down for the CEO, as he tried to dodge the blade coming to end his life. However, a blur planted itself before the teen and his assailant, blood shooting out of his mouth like a geyser as the scalpel sunk into his backside. It took Seto a second to realize who it was that saved his life before he slumped into his arms, causing him to fall to his knees.

"ADONIS!"

The patient laughed as he looked at what he done, then fell to the ground unconscious as someone slammed the nearby fire extinguisher into his head. Seto looked up to see who it was that his guard was protecting.

"Asshole," the brown-haired girl spat, coughing as the unclean air went into her lungs. She had been out of her isolated room for far too long.

"Ms. Mana," Dr. Gate cried out, lifting the girl into his arms and running off somewhere. Other doctors came and lifted Adonis onto a stretcher and fled to God knows where, leaving Seto alone. Dr. Mikameru saw Seto and led him to a waiting room, informing the still-shocked teen that he will be back with news later. It was two hours later that Seto was allowed to see his sister while Adonis was still in surgery, the doctors trying to stop some internal bleeding and a few severed arteries.

"Ne-san," Seto called out as he went into the room. The room Mana was in only had a TV with a DVD/VCR player, a couple educational books, tons of graphic novels, and a simple Playstation. The brunette was lying in her bed, an oxygen mask on her face and hooked up to several IVs and machines. The brunette looked up from her bed at the new person in her room, eyes full of curiosity.

"Who are you," she asked.

"It me," Seto was shocked, "Seto. Your oni-chan, remember?"

"Not really," Mana answered honestly, "I haven't seen him in so many years. Ototo tells me what he was doing, but never what he looks like right now."

END FLASHBACK

It took many days before Seto finally convinced Mana that he really was her brother. He was so close to losing her because of his damned negligence to his other sibling. Adonis wasn't so lucky. He died the next morning after the attack from too much blood loss and internal bleeding that they missed. The doctors were too late to save him.

"It wasn't your fault ni-sama," Mokuba spoke, seeing his older brother blaming himself, "Adonis gave his life so you and Mana can live, and you both had made sure not to waste his sacrifice."

"Since when did you became so wise Mokey," Joey joked, although he appreciated the words his brother-in-law had spoken.

"Since I learned I had to keep most of this family sane," the raven-haired teen grinned, the yelped as Seto grabbed him in a headlock.

"Is that so," Seto grinned, "Let's see you talk your way out of this."

Mokuba cried out for mercy, but was laughing. He was so happy that his older brother was happy like this, content and with something very precious to him other than himself: Joey and their children.

Adonis made himself known with a loud coo, wanting the attention of his parents, who were too happy to oblige. Not to be outdone, Draco began cooing too, making them look so cute and adorable.

37905228085

Ryou walked into Saphire's room and sighed. She was asleep already and Bakura was snoring on the rocking chair. He picked up a lead model that he had made when he was 16. it was White Mage Bakura. He planned in teaching his daughter how to make these when she grew up.

"Saphire Amane Sora Tozokouh, my angel."

2470741268

Yugi, Yami, and Mana returned home from their shopping and placed the items they bought away before going off to doing other things. Yugi went to see how his grandfather was doing, Yami headed to the computer to make orders for the game shop, and Mana was left to watch the children. She silently stopped when she heard the door open and a blond haired girl happily hugged Yugi around the neck.

"Yugi! I can't beloved you made me godmother to your children!"

"That must be Rebecca Hawkins." Mana smiled and waved.

She went upstairs with Darian and Sakura to their room, sitting down as her children dozed off in their mother's protective hold. Mana sighed; there was a secret she had been keeping from Yugi and Yami and she had yet to talk to them about it.

As a reploid, she can outlive any human being, including her husbands, her brothers, and her children. That was the main downside of becoming a reploid that she accepted and now feared. She didn't want to outlive the ones she loved, especially her children. She would have nightmares where she was standing before their graves, the only one left alive. The brunette didn't know what she would do when it came to such a situation. She hated being alone; the loneliness cutting through her like a burning beam saber.

Should she leave? Go somewhere and never return, wean the feeling she have for her human family out of her? No, she would never, ever, do that, not to Darian and Sakura. Looking down at their cherubic faces, she knew deep in her heart that she could never leave. Still, she needed to ease her fears somehow, but who should she talk to?

"Daijoubu," Mana looked up to see Yami in the doorway, concerned.

"I just been thinking," the brunette smiled gently, her husband walking over and standing behind the chair, head resting in the nest of chocolate strands, "There's something I need to talk about."

THE END

Me: Tell me if I should write a sequel!

Kei: That would make her happy. But, I know what would make her happier!

Me: what?

Kei: Reviews! 


End file.
